


Клаустрофобия

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Claustrophobia, Consensual Kink, Drama, Explicit Language, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Psychology, Submission, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: "Наполеон бездумно ласкает пальцами край стола, секунды текут оглушительно тихо, пока он смотрит в окно, возвращается взглядом к лицу напарника. И вдруг прищуривается, приподнимает уголок рта в коварной, исчезающей улыбке.- Так значит, я нравлюсь тебе... покорным?"В эстремальной ситуации Илья обнаруживает у идеального Наполеона Соло слабое место и с ужасом понимает, что ему нравится видеть его таким. У Наполеона свой взгляд на проблему. И неординарный вариант ее решения.Посвящение:Моей Музе Lake_Silencio - спасибо за неоценимую помощь в накуривании. Heresy Train!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM и Кинк здесь весьма умеренные, особой жести не ждите.  
> Юный Наполеон, о котором думает Илья в 9 главе http://68.media.tumblr.com/3c7b00cb32623880de350953b6db7392/tumblr_n0yz4rhncU1rei3gfo2_250.gif  
> А вот и мелкий Илья http://68.media.tumblr.com/f5df8a6abbebf6ccc74b84c24e324095/tumblr_opbgjfVbVw1r6dosuo1_400.jpg, только в руках у него должна быть какая-нибудь беспородная Жучка)
> 
> Я очень надеюсь продолжить цикл, посвященный Агентам АНКЛ.

Сначала прорезался слух.

— Илья. Илья. Пожалуйста, очнись. Илья. Илья. Пожалуйста.

Потом появилось обоняние, а вместе с ним сильная тошнота и тупая боль, равномерно разлитая слева под ребрами. Пахло кровью и потом, пахло одеколоном Ковбоя, а больше всего — свежим деревом.

— Илья. Илья, — голос повторял с нажимом, но было слышно, как дыхание срывается на хрип, и Курякин даже не сразу понял, что это голос Соло. Он его никогда таким не слышал.

— Да…

В ответ он уловил странный звук: смесь всхлипа и вздоха облегчения.

Следующим пришло осязание. Илья лежал частично на боку, частично на Ковбое, упираясь спиной в твердое и гладкое. Зрение что-то запаздывало. Курякин поднес руку к глазам, и сначала решил, что ничего не видит, но потом все-таки различил едва заметное бледное пятно. Со зрением все нормально, это вокруг очень темно.

Он попытался отстраниться от лежащего под ним Соло, но только уперся в стену позади себя и ударился головой обо что-то сверху. Удар был гулкий и не слишком жесткий, будто в деревянную доску. Скорее всего, это и есть деревянная доска. Вслепую он обследовал окружающее пространство и заключил, что они в каком-то ящике, чертовски тесном для двоих взрослых мужчин.

— Илья, я не могу дышать, — голос у Ковбоя действительно совершенно задушенный, а его грудная клетка под рукой Курякина ходит ходуном, слишком быстро и неглубоко для нормального дыхания.

— Ничем не могу помочь, некуда тут отодвинуться, — проскрипел он в ответ сухим горлом и предпринял очередную попытку ощупать ящик. Случайно проехался в темноте по лбу и волосам Ковбоя и ощутил ладонью обильный холодный пот.

— Не из-за тебя. Просто… здесь… тесно. Слишком… тесно.

Илья замер, совершенно пораженный. Все это — срывающийся голос, хриплое поверхностное дыхание, холодный пот — явные признаки панической атаки, как по учебнику. Вот это да.

— Только не говори мне, что у тебя клаустрофобия, Ковбой. Дай руку.

— За спиной. Связан, — слова у Соло выходили с трудом и было слышно, как он силится выговаривать их внятно, старательно отделяя одно от другого.

Илья осторожно протянул руку и нашел в темноте лицо напарника. Опустился под подбородок, нащупал и ослабил узел галстука, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Потом снова прошелся пальцами по лицу и аккуратно, почти нежно, положил ладонь, прикрыв левый глаз, висок и частично щеку Наполеона, стараясь не закрыть случайно нос и рот. На виске ощутимо пульсировала вена, веко билось под рукой пойманным мотыльком.

— Тише. Успокойся. Дыши медленнее. Я буду считать. Вдох на три счета, задержка на три, выдох на шесть. Раз, два, три. Задержи. Два, три. Выдох, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть.

Он повторил этот цикл трижды, прежде чем услышал, что дыхание напарника стало чуть ровнее, а ребра перестали дергаться, как безумные. Веко левого глаза под его ладонью все еще часто и тревожно трепыхалось, но это уже мелочи. Теперь поговорить.

— Ты знаешь, где мы и как сюда попали?

— Знаю. Я был в сознании. Мы в деревянном ящике, как для оружия. Большом.

— Да уж, я заметил.

Ноги Ильи были согнуты в коленях поверх бедер Соло. Распрямить он их не мог — ящик был явно короче его роста. Даже если он проползет чуть выше и ляжет щекой к щеке с напарником, сильно ему это не поможет.

— Почему я не связан?

— Не знаю… Просто свалили тебя сверху и заколотили крышку, — дыхание Соло опять пошло нехорошей рябью.

— Тише, тише. Сейчас выберемся отсюда, Ковбой. Это просто деревянная коробка. Руки у меня свободны, я без проблем справлюсь с деревянной коробкой.

Илья нашептывал успокаивающие слова своим самым низким и размеренным тоном, как будто уговаривал животное, а тем временем ощупывал себя под курткой. Черт. Вот откуда тошнота и боль. Слева, в районе нижних ребер, было липко и влажно. Он вспомнил выстрел, вспомнил, что еще успел как-то дернуться в сторону, а не то быть ему теперь трупом.

— Нас ждали. Они знали.

— Да.

— А где мы, в смысле, вместе с коробкой где? — Илья специально использовал это слово, ему показалось, что так напарнику чуть спокойнее. Звучит не настолько безнадежно, как «ящик» или «контейнер». Хотя, возможно, в английском все наоборот, черт его знает.

— Думаю, что это корабль или катер. Я что-то слышал про море, когда закрывали крышку, и это мне очень не нравится. И нас, вроде, качает. Не чувствуешь?

Илью и без всякого моря тошнило и качало.

— В любом случае, надо выбираться побыстрее, — произнес он совершенно твердо, давая понять напарнику, что есть только два варианта: выбираться побыстрее или выбираться помедленнее. Никаких «умереть в этом ящике» не предусмотрено. — У тебя есть, чем разрезать веревку? Я нож выронил, когда подстрелили.

— В потайном кармане пиджака справа. Мое «справа». Илья, проклятье, ты ранен? Куда подстрелили? — тревога в голосе Соло раскрутилась стремительной пружиной.

— Да нормально все. По касательной прошло, — судя по ощущениям, это вряд ли было правдой, но для честности время не слишком подходящее.

Курякин нашарил что-то небольшое в подкладке пиджака, достал и ощупал, перебирая пальцами. Это был очень маленький складной нож. Фактически, больше отмычка, чем холодное оружие. Он обнял Соло правой рукой в попытке дотянуться ему за спину и перерезать веревку. Но руки напарника были крайне неудачно придавлены их суммарным весом ко дну ящика, а нож настолько мал, что Илья его едва мог удержать в пальцах.

— Ат черт! Зараза. Это не нож, Ковбой, это зубочистка!

В любой другой ситуации в ответ на такое на него излился бы щедрый поток едкого остроумия Соло, наверняка с упоминанием того, что лапы одного конкретного русского медведя просто не приспособлены к тонкой работе. Но сейчас он услышал только тихий судорожный вдох, Наполеон заерзал под ним, пытаясь вытащить руки в более удобное положение.

— У меня больше ничего нет.

— Черт с ним. Развяжу тебя, как выберемся. Сколько забивали гвоздей в крышку?

— Я не помню…

— Вспомни! — рыкнул Илья, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Давай, подумай немного. У тебя же идеальная память.

Наполеон помолчал и секунд через десять выдал ответ:  
— По одному на углах, на длинной стороне еще по три, на короткой один… кажется.

— Очень хорошо, Ковбой. А теперь вспомни, слева от тебя куда примерно заколачивали? Ну, по звуку?

Теперь Соло не стал трепыхаться и сразу замолчал, восстанавливая картину.

— Первый гвоздь на уровне моего подбородка. Второй на уровне локтя. Третий — точно не скажу. Где-то на уровне колена?..

Курякин, конечно, надеялся, что в углу гвозди будут натыканы не так густо, но что поделаешь, три так три.

— Лежи ровно.

Он приподнялся, сдвинулся, лег на напарника всем телом. Из этого положения снова приподнялся, поставив ладони по сторонам от головы Соло, а колени — по сторонам от тела. Почти получилось встать на четвереньки, спина плотно уперлась в крышку их предполагаемого гроба, правда, и голова уперлась в торцевую стенку ящика под неудобным углом, заныла шея. Между бедер было тепло от широкого тела Ковбоя. Илья перенес свой вес на правую руку и колено. Левой расперся о противоположную стенку. Стало чуть удобнее. Он набрал в легкие воздуха, потом с выдохом выжался на руках и постарался подтянуть колено, чтобы уверенных точек опоры было хотя бы три. Крышка затрещала, прогнулась, но поддаваться не спешила. Зато к горлу Ильи подкатила резкая тошнота, боль скрутила внутренности, мгновенная ледяная испарина покрыла все тело. Он тяжело опустился на локти, уткнув лицо в плечо Соло.

— Илья, как ты? Пожалуйста, Илья.

— Что пожалуйста? В порядке я, — ворчливо ответил он и стал подниматься снова. Боль, вроде бы, отпустила, можно продолжать. — Еще немного, сейчас выберемся. Потерпи.

Почему-то он чувствовал себя очень спокойно, даже расслабленно. Если бы не боль и кровотечение — все было бы просто прекрасно, такого умиротворения он давно не ощущал. Обычно это он, Илья, был на месте напарника — заложником приступов гнева или паники. И прекрасно представлял, насколько плохо Ковбою, и каково ему будет дальше, если они не выберутся в ближайшие минут десять. Сам-то он просто истечет кровью и тихо отключится, а Соло будет биться, погружаясь в воду в этом проклятом гробу, все еще в сознании, задыхаясь и пытаясь дозваться Ильи в последнем безнадежном ужасе. Такого он ему не желал. Поэтому снова встал, уперся ладонями и еще раз надавил спиной изо всех сил. Крышка прогнулась, потрескивая, и раздался благословенный звук, которого он так ждал — неприятный скрип выходящих из дерева гвоздей. Боль и тошнота навалились двойне, но он уже не останавливался, давил и давил изо всех сил. Под ним проступили очертания лица напарника и проявились белки его глаз. Значит, крышка отходит. Еще рывок. Теперь можно упереться коленями и удвоить усилие. Уже было хорошо видно, что Ковбой не сводит жадного, лихорадочного взгляда с его лица, будто Илья — это сейчас все, что существует в его мире. Наверное, так и есть.

Со звонким «хрясь» и с кусками дерева вырвались последние два гвоздя с этой стороны, и Илья разогнулся, пошатываясь. Доломал крышку, глянул вниз. Наполеон все еще смотрел на него, огромные зрачки почти перекрыли радужку. Потом прикрыл глаза, отчетливо перевел дыхание и произнес тихо:

— Не отключайся еще минуту, будь так любезен. Развяжи меня.

Голос уже кажется более спокойным, но в голове у Ильи так шумит, что сложно сказать наверняка. Он выбрался из ящика, цепляясь за все, что было под рукой, помог встать Соло. Разрезал веревки все тем же жалким ножичком, на это его сил еще хватило, хотя далось непросто и он даже слегка порезался. Потом все как-то поплыло, и осталось только вцепиться в плечи напарника.

— Сейчас, сейчас. Идем отсюда, Большевик.

Соло подставил плечо и они пошли к тому, что опознали как выход из трюма. Это действительно был маленький, довольно вонючий рыбацкий кораблик. И удача в этот день, похоже, улыбалась им, как никогда: кораблик все еще стоял в порту, плавно покачиваясь на небольших волнах. Беззаботный охранник дрых на палубе, сидя на маленьком раскладном стульчике и накрывшись от солнца газетой. За поясом у него угадывался пистолет, и это было бы проблемой, если бы он проснулся. Но они просто прошли мимо, неслышные в оре чаек и шуме рыбного рынка, который раскинулся на пирсе, едва ли не прямо за облезлым бортом их кратковременной тюрьмы.


	2. Chapter 2

Илья очнулся в маленькой темной комнате, на слишком короткой для него кровати. Ветер легко колыхал занавески, но все равно было душно. Он пошевелился. Больно, но терпимо. Впрочем, он решил пока не дергаться, а спокойно полежать. Головокружение слегка покачивало комнату вокруг.

Он начал восстанавливать в памяти цепь событий после кораблика, но все было какое-то рваное. Вспомнил, как Соло тащил его через залитый солнцем рынок, потом он сидел на парапете у ослепительно ярких овощных рядов, Ковбой поил его водой, а какая-то пожилая женщина в темном причитала по-итальянски _«бедный мальчик, бедный мальчик, Дева Мария, такой хорошенький и такой бледный»_. На что Соло очаровательно улыбался и говорил, что «все будет хорошо, мой друг просто плохо переносит итальянскую жару, милая синьора». На темной одежде кровь не была так уж заметна, поэтому сердобольная матрона просто охала и обмахивала его платком, а не звала полицию. А Ковбой между тем продолжал вливать в него воду, стуча стаканом о зубы. «Пей, Большевик, ты теряешь много крови, пей», — доносился до сознания его шепот. Илья пил. Дальше они шли по каким-то узким сумрачным улочкам — кошка… велосипед… женщина с корзиной белья охнула и прижалась к стене, пропуская их мимо…

Кажется, дальше он уже начал отключаться полностью. Очередным воспоминанием было то, как он полулежит на ступенях в пропахшем кошками подъезде, а Соло пытается поднять его и уговаривает не терять сознания. «Я не дотащу тебя наверх, Большевик, ты тяжелый, как Бруклинский мост».

А потом сквозь веки бил яркий свет, вверху появилось незнакомое лицо, губы зашевелились и голос — как-то немного отдельно от губ — произнес по-итальянски: «Я сделал все, что мог, синьор Франклин. Дальше только покой и уход. Надеюсь, ваш друг достаточно здоровый мужчина…» И сознание снова уплыло.

Илья аккуратно ощупал повязку на боку — сухая, плотная, виток к витку. Видимо, Соло все-таки доволок его до врача по той вонючей лестнице.

Он дотянулся до тумбочки, припал сухими от жара губами к стакану воды, потом откинулся на подушку и почти мгновенно уснул.

***

Утро разбудило его голосами за дверью. Слабо знакомый голос говорил что-то на итальянском, Ковбой отвечал, тоже на итальянском, но слов Илья не разбирал.  
Дверь приоткрылась и в комнату заглянул Соло.

— Ты не спишь? Отлично. Пришел врач, посмотрит тебя.

— Я в порядке, нечего на меня смотреть.

— Я по голосу слышу, когда пациент отказывается от осмотра, — раздалось по-итальянски — это в комнату протиснулся кругленький румяный доктор. Курякин узнал его лицо — лицо из своего полузабытья. — Господин Франклин чуть не вышиб мою дверь и до обморока испугал мою кошку. После этого я должен проверить, как идет выздоровление.

— Не ломайся, как девица. Ты больше суток провалялся без сознания, — ворчливо добавил Ковбой и сел в кресло. Его левый глаз был налит кровью, а скула цвела всеми оттенками черного и лилового: похоже, во время засады на базе ему тоже досталось, просто в ящике этого не было видно, а потом Илье было не до того.

— Тогда, может, ты будешь любезен выйти?

— Я тебя раздевал и перевязывал. Считаешь, увижу что-нибудь новое?

Курякин почувствовал ядовитое раздражение. Уже по дороге с корабля Ковбой с каждой минутой становился все более собой — быстрым и острым на язык, — а от испуганного, задыхающегося, упоительно послушного Наполеона Соло оставалось все меньше, пока не осталось вообще ничего. И он больше не звал Илью по имени.

Курякин демонстративно повернулся к врачу.

— Вперед, доктор. Осматривайте.

Тот быстро и аккуратно снял повязки, обработал швы и замотал все заново. Илья успел в подробностях рассмотреть рану под ребрами. Похоже, ему очень повезло выжить на этот раз. Соло все это время сидел в кресле и с отсутствующим видом смотрел в окно.

— Рана заживает хорошо. Но вам нужен полный покой. Вы понимаете? Ради бога,  
никаких драк. Один удар в живот — и вы, очень вероятно, труп. Вы понимаете? _Capisce?_

Илья неопределенно хмыкнул, но потом решил, что дешевле, и правда, не ломаться.

— Понимаю.

— Синьор Франклин, — врач обернулся к Соло, — я надеюсь, вы проследите за своим другом.

— Сделаю, что смогу, доктор.

Илья снова хмыкнул, совсем тихо, как ему казалось, но Ковбой перевел на него взгляд и его глаза (особенно правый, очень ясный по сравнению с распухшим левым) спрашивали с легкой издевкой: «Тебя что-то не устраивает?»

Врач приходил еще один раз, через три дня. К тому времени Илья уже совершенно извелся от безделья и игры в шахматы в уме. Ковбой уходил несколько раз в день, каждый раз по приходе принимая душ и меняя рубашку на свежую. Вероятно, на улице палило солнце, но ставни отгораживали комнату от жары и внутри было на удивление терпимо. По крайней мере, после того, как собственная температура Ильи снизилась от послеоперационного жара до просто слегка повышенной.

Ковбой все так же заставлял его много пить, чтобы восстановить потерянный объем крови, и упорно сопровождал в туалет в первые пару дней, пока Илью еще качало от слабости. Курякин играл скулами, сжимал кулаки, но Соло был совершенно непробиваем. Улыбался, смотрел удивленно своими бесстыжими глазами и спрашивал, не принести ли больничную утку. Ему хватало такта оставаться за дверью ванной, и на том спасибо. Как только Илья почувствовал себя чуть бодрее, тут же начал использовать уходы Ковбоя, чтобы справить нужду в спокойном одиночестве, без голубоглазой нянечки под боком. В ванной из старого зеркала, побитого по краям зелеными пятнами, на него смотрела небритая и довольно изможденная физиономия.

***

Он взбивает помазком пену, наносит на щеки, берет с полки бритву. Но одновременно бриться и опираться хотя бы одной рукой о раковину не выходит, а на ногах он стоит нетвердо и сам это понимает. Дважды подносит бритву к лицу и дважды убирает. На третий раз все-таки решается — и дрогнувшая рука тут же оставляет на коже короткий, быстро набухающий кровью порез.

— Если так уж хочешь свести счеты с жизнью, бритва — не лучший способ, выйдет долго и кроваво, — доносится из комнаты сквозь приоткрытую дверь ванной. В маленькой итальянской квартирке все очень близко, и Соло видит его, едва войдя с лестницы. Илья тоже видит того в зеркале: Ковбой снимает жилет, аккуратно развешивает на спинке стула.

Курякин тихо чертыхается и хочет стереть кровь и ненужную уже пену.

— Не пачкай полотенце. Сейчас помогу.

В зеркале видно, как Наполеон снимает запонки, закатывает рукава, обнажая запястья и предплечья. Заходит в ванную. Илья не совсем понимает, чем именно Ковбой собирается ему помогать, а когда до него доходит, уже поздно брыкаться: будет выглядеть, будто вдруг испугался. Он только сжимает челюсти. Ну, сам дурак, надо было соображать быстрее.

— Сядь, будет удобнее.

Илья обреченно опускается на бортик старой ванны, и та жалобно скрипит под его весом. Напарник берет бритву, проводит от скулы вниз, потом еще раз, чуть ближе к уху, где осталась пена. Бреет небыстро и аккуратно, но видно, что ему не очень удобно.

— Я сейчас положу тебе руку на шею, а ты, будь любезен, не дерись, — Соло смотрит на Илью выжидательно, и тот цедит сквозь зубы: «Что я, псих, по-твоему…», на что Наполеон только мягко улыбается, кладет ладонь ему на затылок и продолжает свою работу. Улыбка сходит, он становится сосредоточен, как при взломе сейфа, и ладонь большая и горячая, и Илью это вдруг почему-то смущает и возмущает. Он хочет встать и уйти, но помнит про бритву, про негласное обещание не дергаться и удерживает себя на месте исключительно силой воли.

— Еще немного. Повернись влево, — как будто слов недостаточно, Ковбой слегка надавливает большим пальцем на подбородок Ильи возле самых губ.

Курякин сжимает кулаки. Его сейчас — и с каждой секундой все более — бесит все. Абсолютно все. Ситуация. Безапелляционный тон, уверенные жесты Соло, и больше всего — то, что он, Илья, позволил этой идиотской ситуации возникнуть. С момента, когда он был слабым и беззащитным от потери крови там, на рынке, и все время выздоровления, когда напарник так по-хозяйски вел себя с его телом, и до сейчас, когда Илья сам разрешил Ковбою указывать и управлять им. Снова.

Он всегда это делает. Ковбой. Управляет. Он управляет людьми, манипулирует легко и радостно, и люди подчиняются ему буквально с удовольствием. И даже Илья, хотя ему очень не хочется признаваться в этом, подчиняется в девяти случаях из десяти. Либо потому что Соло прав, либо поскольку манипуляция настолько хирургически выверенная, что и возражений здравых не придумаешь. В последнем, десятом случае, Илья упирается ишаком, собираясь, как в бою, дорого продать свою жизнь: из чистого упрямства, лишь бы не прогнуться еще раз. И тогда роли вдруг меняются — и уступает Ковбой, легко и непринужденно, будто танцуя, без сожаления сдает позиции. От изящества капитуляции Илья каждый раз зубами скрипит. Наполеону Соло все дается легко.

Все, кроме замкнутых пространств, кроме гребаного ящика. И теперь Илья просто не может выбросить это из головы.

Бритва с тихим шуршащим звуком проходит по жесткой щетине, горячие пальцы Соло плавно скользят по затылку, лицо его достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть морщинки у глаз и точно очерченные губы.

Кровь начинает жечь изнутри, в глазах темнеет и становится нечем дышать. Илья из последних сил держит себя в руках, пока бритва скользит под подбородком. Бросает взгляд в зеркало — застывшее лицо, чужая рука с бритвой, маленький островок пены, последний. И когда лезвие, наконец, отрывается от кожи, он резко встает и выходит из ванной, оттолкнув напарника. До кровати добирается почти на ощупь, его ведет слабостью и головокружением после рывка. Ложится, закрывает глаза, но под веками все равно плывет лицо Наполеона Соло. Снова открывает и снова закрывает — но только образ начинает смазываться, как запах, движение воздуха, скрип старого пола доносят ему, что Наполеон здесь.

— Убирайся.

— Большевик.

— Проваливай! — Илья почти кричит. О, если бы он сейчас мог хотя бы встать, он бы сам вышвырнул Ковбоя из комнаты, но он не может — даже кровать под ним пляшет, а уж пол его точно не удержит. Он комкает покрывало дрожащими пальцами, спазм добирается до горла, и дальше получается только хрип: — Проваливай…

Снова движение воздуха и тихий стук — это за Ковбоем закрылась дверь.

Сразу становится спокойнее и легче дышать. Илья вдруг чувствует оглушительную вину.


	3. Chapter 3

Наполеон, в халате поверх майки и брюк, расслабленный и непривычно тихий, листает книгу, втиснувшись в старое кресло, слишком узкое для его ковбойских плечей. Илья играет в шахматы на диване. Нельзя сказать, что он уже здоров, но все же встает, ходит, сидит — правда, выбирая максимально ровные позы. Сейчас он откинулся на спинку дивана, шахматная доска разложена на коленях. Он старается не ерзать, чтобы не уронить фигуры.

Чувство вины немного притупилось, но пока не исчезло совсем. Соло как будто нарочно подпитывает его: не дразнит, не язвит, вообще почти не разговаривает. Курякин мог бы решить, что напарник обижен или зол, но на следующее утро после того случая Наполеон явился с предрассветной вылазки с его, Ильи, шахматами под мышкой. Оставил их на подоконнике спальни Курякина и вышел, не говоря ни слова. Все их вещи остались в номерах Эксцельсиора, где они жили прежде, чем влипнуть на задании. Вернуться туда было нельзя даже за драгоценными костюмами Соло (который, впрочем, в первые же дни купил довольно приличную смену одежды для них обоих — невыносимо скудную для самого Соло и вполне достаточную по мнению Курякина). Больше Наполеон ничего не принес. Вытащил из номера только шахматы. И это выбило Илью из душевного равновесия еще на неделю. Он открыл шахматы сразу же и играл каждый день, подолгу прорабатывая каждую партию. Что принесло некоторое облегчение, будто он помалу расплачивался с напарником за идиотскую вспышку, но только частичное. Было еще что-то, что мешало Илье, царапало внутри, давило в солнечное сплетение.

Наполеон встает, отложив книгу, и выходит в кухню. Слышно, как чиркает спичка, зажигается газ, шумит вода, наполняя чайник. Вернувшись через несколько минут, Соло ставит на стол чашки и заварник. Они оба пьют крепкий чай, не разбавляя его кипятком — только свежая заварка в правильной пропорции. Это одна из тех мелочей, которые уже сами собой разумеются и не являются поводом к обсуждению. Соло просто заваривает строго на один раз для двоих. Это вызывает заминку, если Габи пьет чай с ними, — для троих заварник обычно слишком мал. Но чаще всего она предпочитает кофе.

Илья тянется к чайнику, чтобы налить себе, смахивает рукавом две фигуры с доски и шумно выдыхает через нос, пытаясь усмирить раздражение, что всколыхнулось в нем горячей лавой. В ту же секунду Соло уже рядом, как из воздуха соткался. Поднимает фигуры, ставит ровно на то место, где стояли, и пытается налить Илье чаю.

— Ковбой. Я буду тебе очень благодарен, если ты перестанешь ухаживать за мной, как за умирающим, — пальцы Курякина отбивают рваный ритм по обивке дивана, второй рукой он вцепляется в рукав Соло. Он очень не хочет быть грубым, совершенно честно сдерживается, но боится сорваться.

— Тебе нужно учиться принимать помощь, Большевик, — укоризненно улыбается напарник.

«Ты вообще не помогаешь, Ковбой, чтоб тебе провалиться».

— Я прекрасно умею принимать помощь, если она мне нужна.

— И сейчас она нужна тебе, как редко когда раньше. Тут нечего стыдиться, поверь мне.

— А я и не стыжусь! — Илья уже ощущает, как раскаляется внутри, но Ковбой будто и не понимает, что ходит по краю.

— Тогда что ты дергаешься, как эпилептик, а, друг мой? — смеется Соло, и Илье мучительно хочется заехать ему по зубам, согнать эту нахальную улыбочку. Потом вдруг всплывает в голове, что измятое ударами лицо Ковбоя только недавно приняло нормальный вид, и Илью слегка отпускает. Но тот ведь не уймется. — Я же знаю, что я не слишком навязчивый. Ну?

— Не слишком, — слова даются с трудом, но это, увы, правда, и тут не поспоришь. Соло почти всегда тщательно блюдет границы личного пространства, своего и напарника, и все, чем он помогает Илье в последние, «ходячие» дни — более чем в рамках допустимого между двумя мужчинами в одной квартире.

— Уже прогресс. Вот видишь, это не сложно. Значит, все в порядке. Сейчас я налью тебе чай, передам чашку, и мы разойдемся с миром. Будешь играть в свои шахматы, а я продолжу читать, пока не понадобится… забрать чашку или налить тебе еще. Все в порядке.

И вот тут Илью все-таки срывает.

— Нихрена не в порядке, Ковбой, достал ты меня своим покровительственным тоном! — он резко встает, смахнув доску с коленей. Резные фигуры осколками взрыва летят по всей комнате. Соло отшатывается, — Будто мне четыре года! Заботливый родитель нашелся, мать твою!

Наполеон пятится, примирительно подняв ладони.

— Успокойся, Большевик…

— Да нахрен твое «успокойся»! Ты же сам не отстанешь, всю душу вытянешь этой гребаной заботой, а я не хочу твоей заботы, Ковбой!

— Чего же ты хочешь?! — тот все еще отступает, но голос теперь звенит от возмущения. — Как с тобой разговаривать, ты и ведешь себя, как четырехлетка! Все-то тебе не так! И такой я тебе не нравлюсь, и другой делаю что-то не то! Когда я вообще был тебе достаточно хорош, напарник?!

— В той коробке чертовой ты был мне хорош, Соло! — выплевывает Илья и едва не зажимает себе ладонью рот: «Замолчи, замолчи, идиот! Что ты такое говоришь вообще? В своем ли ты уме?!»

Только уже поздно. Ковбой вздрагивает, как от пощечины, и смотрит на него пустыми светлыми глазами.

Илья чувствует, как сердце обрывается и замолкает, а вместе с ним враз стихает и привычная барабанная дробь в ушах. Проходит секунда, другая… становится так жарко, будто его обварили кипятком. Он багровеет от стыда и ужаса одновременно. Как он мог такое сказать?

Хоть бы Ковбой промолчал. Или нет. Хоть бы сказал что-нибудь…

Наполеон медленным шагом возвращается к своему креслу, садится, тщательно расправляет халат на коленях, смотрит на Илью долго и спокойно, будто ничего не случилось. Но глаза больше не пустые. Наоборот, внимательные, и даже слишком. Можно было бы сказать — цепкие, но выражение лица при этом совершенно — от слова «совершенство» — расслабленное, нечитаемое, ровное.

Илья так и стоит, багровый и разбитый, ожидая своего приговора.

Наполеон бездумно ласкает пальцами край стола, секунды текут оглушительно тихо, пока он смотрит в окно, возвращается взглядом к лицу напарника. И вдруг прищуривается, приподнимает уголок рта в коварной, исчезающей улыбке.

— Так значит, я нравлюсь тебе… покорным?

Илью снова обдает кипятком, и он вскидывается на эту полуулыбку, на эту фразу, на всего — совершенного, мать его! — Наполеона Соло.

— Иди ты нахуй!

И, наплевав на боль, вылетает в спальню, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.


	4. Chapter 4

Илья не выходит из своей комнаты много часов, и часть этого времени сидит на кровати, подперев голову ладонями, еще часть — лежит, тупо глядя в потолок и стараясь рационально поразмыслить о том, что произошло, и при этом не сгореть со стыда.

Когда становится совсем темно, Ковбой, тихо приоткрыв дверь, заглядывает внутрь, а Илья зажмуривается и притворяется спящим, чтобы не разговаривать с ним и не встречаться глазами.

Шаги от двери до кровати, стук кувшина. Ковбой принес ему воды, как и каждый вечер до этого, каждый гребаный вечер. Шуршит, ложась на тумбочку, газета: по негласному правилу, утром читает Соло, после обеда — Илья. Но сегодня он не собирается включать свет, так и будет лежать в темноте с надеждой на скорый сон, так что зря Ковбой ее принес.

Тот не уходит, стоит и смотрит сверху вниз, а Илья едва дышит, стараясь не выдать себя и надеясь, что в темноте не видно, как он краснеет от ключиц до кончиков ушей. Ковбой набирает в грудь воздуха, будто собирается что-то сказать, может, позвать по имени. «Нет, нет, нет. Уходи. Пожалуйста, просто уйди», — взмаливается про себя Илья, и Соло выдыхает и уходит, не произнеся ни звука.

Сон, как назло, не приходит всю ночь, а на рассвете в гостиной раздаются шаги, включается вода в ванной, потом раздается щелчок входной двери. Ковбой снова ушел. Он готовит операцию, без поддержки бюро, без подстраховки и почти без денег, потому что они оба все еще «лежат на дне», скрываются. Пока что просто разведывает, ищет, делает то, что умеет лучше всего — очаровывает людей: портье в гостиницах, официанток в уличных кафе, — чтобы добыть нужную информацию. И Курякину стыдно вдвойне, что вся работа свалилась на одного Соло, а он валяется, бесполезно протирая простыни.

Он встает, приводит себя в порядок и идет варить кофе, хотя доктор все еще запрещает любые напитки, кроме воды и разведенного виноградного сока. Но от воды Илью уже воротит. Ему кажется, что он выпил половину пресных водоемов Италии.

Проходя с чашкой кофе, он заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь соседней спальни: постель не убрана, поверх покрывала, раскинув рукава, как крылья, лежит темно-синий шелковый халат с золотистой вышивкой.

Все те мысли, которые не дали Илье заснуть, взрываются в голове с новой силой, будто кто-то швырнул туда гранату. Начинают дрожать руки, и он спешит к столу — поставить чашку и сесть.

Как можно было сказать то, что он сказал, вслух? Откуда взялась эта мысль и как она оказалась у него на языке? Образ Ковбоя, послушного, тихого, испуганного, должен вызывать у него дружеское сострадание и участие, но никак не жадное желание увидеть его таким снова. Так почему он прокручивает эту сцену в голове, почему она даже снится ему (снилась дважды в разном антураже: катастрофически тесного переулка, где их тела прижаты друг к другу и Наполеон заполошно дышит ему в шею, и почему-то кабинки туалета в безымянном кафе)?

Это неправильно — думать так о своем напарнике. Это низко и подло — желать ему снова испытать кошмар панической атаки. И ради чего? Зачем это тебе, Илья? Почему ты вообще думаешь об этом? Почему сердце от этих мыслей бьется быстрее и внутри разливается тягучее тепло? Разве это вообще нормально?

И как исправить то, что он натворил? Поговорить? Извиниться? Да он скорее язык себе откусит, чем сможет заговорить о том, что случилось. О том, что он сказал. Как можно такое откатить назад? Сказать: «Прости, Ковбой, я не то имел в виду»? Не то — а что же? «Прости, Ковбой, но ты меня довел» — тоже низко, это не извинение, а перекладывание вины. «Прости, Ковбой. Это правда. Я не знаю, почему, но образ злоязыкого Наполеона Соло, задыхающегося и покорного, возбуждает меня». Господи. Блядь. Господи.

Он утыкается лицом в ладони, испуганная кофейная волна выплескивается на блюдце.

Мог ли Соло не понять, не заметить, что произошло? Воспринять дурацкой шуткой и пошутить в ответ? Это же очень в его стиле, сказать что-нибудь такое: «Я нравлюсь тебе… покорным». Ах ты ж…

Когда Илья представляет, как губы Наполеона складываются в эту кроткую улыбку, как эти слова выплывают в воздух, ему становится нечем дышать. Вряд ли тот ничего не понял — совсем не похоже на прозорливого Соло. А значит, это было… что? Провокация или укор?

Конечно, укор. На месте Соло он, может, вообще бы не посмотрел, что у напарника швы на животе: дал бы по морде и дело с концом.

На лестнице раздаются шаги. Илья надеется, что они минуют дверь и поднимутся выше, но ключ щелкает в замке, и входит Соло. Сегодня на нем не костюм, а какая-то синяя роба, как у рыбаков в порту или работяг на фабрике. Он останавливается на пороге и смотрит на Курякина.

— Ты быстро, — произносит Илья, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Что-то не понравился мне один тип в порту. Пришлось сегодня свернуться. Очередной чертов день впустую, — Соло раздраженно сбрасывает на стул рабочую куртку. Даже сейчас, едва за восемь утра, уже слишком жарко. Под комбинезоном у него белая майка, и оказывается, что Ковбой очень неплохо смотрится в рабочей одежде — крепкие руки, широкие плечи. Вот только кожа слишком светлая, слишком чистая. Кто поверит в такую маскировку? Ну разве что если в куртке… — так ведь жара.

— Я уже могу выходить. Давай разделим задачи, — предлагает Илья, стараясь не выглядеть виноватым.

— Да еще чего, — огрызается Соло и тут же спохватывается. Остервенело трет лицо руками. — Извини, Большевик. Я ужасно не выспался.

Это Илья и сам видит. Они хорошо изучили повадки друг друга, и он знает, что Ковбой, не выспавшись, становится жутко раздражительным и огрызается на каждое слово. Кстати, когда приходится пропустить больше одного приема еды, он мрачнеет, как туча, и становится капризным. Сам Илья очень легко переносит и недосып, и голод — это не те вещи, которые выбивают его из колеи.

Значит, Соло тоже не спал.

— Я сварю еще кофе. Переодевайся пока, — он уходит на кухню, а когда возвращается с чашкой, Наполеон уже в привычном халате, босиком, сидит в кресле, расслабленно перебросив ноги через подлокотник.

— Я подумал, — говорит он спокойно. — Ты прав. Будем делить задачи. Только, ты же помнишь — никаких драк. Да не вставай на дыбы, пожалуйста. У меня на днях наметилась встреча с одним полезным человеком. Вроде бы все чисто. Вроде бы.

Ковбой замолкает, задумчиво вертит в пальцах карандаш.

— Но?.. — подталкивает его Илья.

— Но… что-то мне мешает. Не знаю пока. Он кажется испуганным. Может быть и такое, что не я первый к нему обратился. Но он принесет планы здания и схему охраны.

— А как ты собираешься с ним расплачиваться? — интересуется Илья, подвигая к Наполеону чашку. Тот рассеянно смотрит на черную поверхность напитка.

— Раздобыл кое-каких деньжат.

Расплывчато звучит.

— Что на этот раз ограбил — банк или музей? — Илья хочет, чтобы это прозвучало шуткой, но не выходит. Звучит ревниво и осуждающе. Почему-то его всегда неприятно царапает, когда Ковбой промышляет своими профессиональными навыками, даже ради дела. Хочется схватить его за руку и не дать вскрыть очередной сейф.

— Давай без морали. Газеты читал? Было там что-то про банки и музеи? Не было. Ну вот.

Наполеон отпивает кофе, Илья переводит сердитый взгляд в окно. Но откуда-то деньги взялись ведь? У них едва на еду хватает, хорошо, что квартира конспиративная.

— Ой, ну _Ильюща_ , — вдруг смеется Ковбой, и по спине у Курякина бегут мурашки. — Подумаешь, пощипал немного виллу одного богача на побережье!

— И когда только успел, — бурчит Илья, не в силах смолчать и проклиная свой язык. Не хватало еще накрутить себя и довести дело до скандала. Опять. Хотя хуже, чем вчера, наверное, уже не будет.

— Это близко, возле Поццуоли, минут сорок на поезде, — но, судя по всему, Ковбой решил на него не злиться. Пьет себе кофе, трет слезящиеся от недосыпа глаза. Потом замолкает надолго, переводит взгляд на Илью, и тот весь подбирается, готовясь к еще неизвестному, но точно неприятному вопросу. Вроде «Поговорим про вчерашнее?»

Но нет. Ковбой вдруг широко зевает, прикрываясь ладонью.

— Слушай, мне этот кофе сейчас — как мертвой лошади кнут. Прилягу на пару часов, может, полегчает.

Илья переводит дыхание и даже улыбается немного.

— Ладно. Я почитаю газеты. Вдруг пропустил что-то. Про банки и музеи.

Но Соло только машет на него рукой и уходит к себе в комнату.

***

Все дни, оставшиеся до встречи с «полезным человеком», Илья отсыпается и делает легчайшую гимнастику, чтобы побыстрее восстановить силы. Соло попросил его о прикрытии, и не хватало еще быть не в форме и не выполнить достойно эту просьбу, свой долг напарника. Изо всех сил он старается больше не фокусироваться на произошедшем, дав себе торжественное обещание, что победит в себе странные нетоварищеские желания и перестанет думать о Ковбое… такие вещи. Казалось бы, это более чем выполнимо: приказать себе и сделать. Для чего еще нужна самодисциплина?

Тем более, что и сам Соло способствует. Он теперь спокоен, предупредителен, но больше не стремится помогать Илье в чем бы то ни было без прямой просьбы. Не приносит воду, не подает тарелки, не поднимает упавшую книгу. Дергался один-два раза: например, когда шахматная фигура закатилась под диван, — но тут же брал себя в руки, оставался сидеть и отводил глаза.

Но что-то, черт побери, мешает. Даже хуже становится! Мысли то и дело возвращаются, причем иногда в самый неподходящий момент, Илья заливается краской и пытается дышать размеренно и ничем не выдать своего состояния.

Он вдруг замечает, что теперь Соло не только не помогает ему, но и не дразнит, не манипулирует, не управляет. Стал отстраненным, сдержанным, как бы… отдельным. Еще более независимым и неконтролируемым, чем раньше. И от этого контраст с «неправильным», но таким приятным образом в голове Ильи только больше. И больше злость и разочарование.

Он честно держит себя в руках, не налетает на напарника, старается вести себя так же отстраненно, до зубовного скрежета старается, и все нормально до самого дня встречи с информатором.

Все должно было пройти спокойно. Общественное место, шумная площадь. Ковбой занял место на скамье под деревом в центре площади. Илья расположился напротив, в летнем кафе, одним из десятка стандартных Gelateria di Napoli, под широким полосатым зонтом. Его немного мутило от жары и непривычно длинной пешей прогулки, он пил воду, обмахивался картой меню, но был предельно собран и внимателен.

Наполеон был, как всегда, очарователен и легок: уступил девушке место на теневой стороне скамейки, перекинулся парой слов, насмешил ее чем-то, изящно поклонился (Илья сжал зубы), отошел на шаг и прислонился к стволу широким плечом в белой льняной рубашке. Развернул газету.

Шли минуты, но никто не появлялся. Наполеон то и дело поднимал от газеты рассеянный взгляд, скользя по лицам снующей публики — улица и площадь были заполнены пешеходами — потом спокойно продолжал «читать». Илья тоже высматривал: по описанию Ковбоя, контактом был мужчина около сорока пяти, лысоватый, в роговых очках, худой и смуглый. Такой — типичный клерк на итальянский лад.

Илья уже начал нервничать, что все сорвалось, когда Ковбой подал условный сигнал «вижу его». Курякин весь собрался, как пружина, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

И тут все пошло наперекосяк.

На практически полностью пешеходную площадь въехал грузовичок «Дорожные работы». Водитель темпераментно переругивался с гуляющими, те не давали ему проехать, он сигналил и вопил, а Илья изо всех сил старался не отвлекаться на эту какофонию, ведя глазами Наполеона.

Он был так сосредоточен, глядя, как к Ковбою подходит, озираясь, сухой мужчина в очках, что пропустил тот момент, когда шумный грузовичок все-таки расчистил себе дорогу. Сигналя, как припадочный, он рванул вперед, проехал беспрепятственно метров пятьдесят — и снова уперся в затор, теперь уже прямо напротив Ильи, благополучно загородив ему обзор на площадь.

Щедро матерясь, Илья вскочил со своего места, попытался рассмотреть, что происходит на той стороне, бросил на стол 700 лир за воду и нетронутый кофе и рванул между столиками. Хотел обойти грузовик спереди, но тот снова двинулся на несколько метров и замер. Илья, ругаясь, в три прыжка обогнул его с задней стороны и… никого не увидел.

Под деревом никого не было. На скамейке лежала развернутая газета.


	5. Chapter 5

До квартиры Илья добрался через час, не меньше, нарушив к чертям стандартный протокол: возвращаться на конспиративное жилье сразу и сразу же покинуть его, если напарника там нет.

Сначала он пометался по площади, пытаясь высмотреть белую рубашку Ковбоя среди десятков таких же белых рубах туристов и местных, потом взял себя в руки, сел (в животе гадко пульсировала боль), огляделся. От центра площади лучами расходились шесть улиц и все они, черт бы их побрал, были примерно на одинаковом расстоянии от дерева. Вычеркнуть те две, что были у Курякина на виду все время, — и остаются еще четыре, по которым, среди лавок и ресторанчиков, слонялись сейчас сотни людей.

Илья обошел площадь по периметру, выискивая глазами знакомые широкие плечи, заглянул в устье каждой из четырех улиц, осмотрел ближайшие к площади кафе.

Это было примерно так же полезно, как пытаться поймать руками рыбешку, упущенную в реку. Рыбешка ускользнула в первые десять секунд, пока он бежал от кафе к грузовику, расталкивая прохожих. И теперь могла быть где угодно. Он рассмотрел даже идею, что грузовичок был подставной, и Наполеона могли запихнуть в него, но он точно видел, что с той стороны в кузове дверей не было. На любое другое похищение просто не хватило бы времени. Оставалось последнее. По какой-то причине Ковбой ушел сам.

«Вернется — удушу гада», — мрачно пообещал Курякин и побрел в сторону дерева. Он присел на скамейку, чтобы перестала кружиться голова, а еще на всякий случай — может, Соло вернется. Это вряд ли случится, но ради этой сомнительной возможности он готов был потерять еще десять минут.

Ну, и да — он их потерял. И даже больше десяти. На площадь легли первые полупрозрачные сумерки.

В пустой квартирке, усталый, больной и нервный, Илья, не зажигая света, сгреб в сумку с оружием шахматы и всякую личную мелочь, забросил на плечо ремень и вышел, осматриваясь с опаской. По черной лестнице забрался на крышу противоположного дома, залег за парапетом. Он и так нарушил к чертям все, что можно, что уж теперь-то. Не будет уходить далеко, последит за квартирой. Тем более, что он как-то неожиданно сильно устал, чтобы сейчас шарахаться по переулкам почти незнакомого ему Неаполя. Это Ковбой был здесь трижды, а ему придется ночевать в парке на скамейке — без знания города и почти без денег.

Он смотрел, как над крышами зажглись звезды, а в домах засветились окна. Мимо прошла кошка, не удостоив странного человека взглядом. Спадала жара.

Илья положил голову на руки, чтобы немного отдохнуть, и провалился в сон.

Когда он проснулся, было совсем темно, почти тихо, болело под ребрами, а в доме напротив горели последние несколько окон. И одно из них было окно их гостиной. Ставни приоткрыты, за светлыми занавесками кто-то ходит.

Сердце у Ильи забилось, как ненормальное. Он напрягся, всматриваясь в силуэт, но черт его разберет, кто это. Можно разве что последить, чем этот кто-то будет заниматься.

Темный силуэт двигался плавно и спокойно. Судя по всему, не шарил по ящикам, не переворачивал мебель. Включил свет на кухне, что-то сделал там, потом вышел, сел в кресло, где обычно сидит Ковбой. Сидел минут двадцать — может быть, читал?

Окна гасли одно за другим. Отцовские часы показали полночь. Где-то ухнул колокол.

Человек встал, прошелся по комнате, и свет в квартире погас. Илья выругался. Все факты были за то, что это Ковбой, но он не хотел рисковать.

Вдруг занавески качнулись и разошлись. Илья инстинктивно пригнулся — но это все-таки был Соло, гад такой, собственной персоной. Вот он спокойно стоит у окна, вдыхает ночной воздух, прикрыв глаза. Рубашка непривычно расстегнута полностью, волосы над высоким лбом не уложены гладко, а топорщатся неожиданными завитками. Похоже, он был в душе, пока Илья спал.

Ковбой отходит от окна, оставив занавески открытыми, и исчезает из поля зрения. Илья встает и подхватывает сумку.

***

Он поворачивает ключ и спокойно входит в темный тесный коридорчик, сбрасывает сумку на пол и только собирается сказать «Это я», как чувствует холодное дуло под лопаткой. Инстинкты срабатывают прежде мозга: короткая борьба, вывернутая до хруста рука противника, пистолет сменяет владельца, и вот Ковбой уже хрипит, прижатый лицом к стене.

— Большевик, уймись, я уже понял, что это ты…

— Ты где был, твою мать, Соло, ты где был? — шипит в ответ Илья, не спеша ослаблять хватку. Неожиданное нападение впрыснуло ему новую дозу адреналина, и он разом почувствовал заново всю ярость и страх этого вечера.

Ковбой пытается выкрутиться, но он держит его крепко, прижимает собой к стене в неудобном углу коридорчика, выворачивает руку до самой лопатки.

— Где ты, блядь, был?

— Отпусти!

— Где? — рык выходит угрожающий, совмещенный с коротким толчком в стену, и Ковбой стонет.

— Контакт хотел сбежать! — шипит он, привставая на цыпочки, чтобы облегчить боль. — Решил, что фургончик за ним, трус несчастный. Мне пришлось все бросить и рвануть следом. Больно, Илья! Пожалуйста…

От этого тихого «пожалуйста» становится очень тепло внизу живота. Илья чуть ослабляет захват.

— Я не успел тебе даже знак подать, гребаный фургон закрыл весь обзор. Только газету бросил.

— Я. Тебя. Искал.

Наконец он отпускает Ковбоя достаточно, тот со стоном опускает вывернутую руку и разворачивается лицом, но Илья продолжает зажимать его в углу между дверью и стеной. Это вдруг начинает очень сильно напоминать один из его снов. Даже в темноте он видит, как блестящие от слез глаза шарят по его лицу, Соло старается выбраться из западни, обойти Курякина, но тот только прижимает его сильнее.

— Извини, Илья. Но что я мог поделать? Зато теперь… у нас есть информация. Контакт все-таки был весьма полезен… хоть и пришлось побегать, — Ковбой снова пробует отодвинуть напарника от себя, часто дышит, голос начинает срываться. — Илья, что ты делаешь?

«Вот именно. Что?»

Курякин медленно, как во сне, поднимает руку и проводит ею по лицу Наполеона, касаясь лба, щеки, подбородка. Тот вздрагивает, вжимается в стену, но деваться ему особо некуда.

— Похоже, ты слишком сильно… за меня… переживал, — пытается отшутиться Ковбой, но голос его дрожит. —  _Ильюща_.

То, как Ковбой старательно выговаривает его имя, на какое-то мгновение полностью отключает Илью от реальности. Все вокруг становится сном, на который вдруг навели чрезмерную резкость. Чрезмерно резкими кажутся черты лица Наполеона и чрезмерно живыми оказываются его губы, когда Илья целует его, вдавливая в стену, до стона, до привкуса крови на губах, до жалкого хрипа в рот «Отпусти».

Он отпускает.

Наполеон вылетает в гостиную, и даже оттуда слышно, как он хватает воздух ртом. Илья прижимается горячим лбом к стене. Сон рассеивается и остается беспощадная реальность.

Если сейчас не выйти в гостиную, можно будет до скончания времен считать себя трусливым ублюдком. Он отрывается от стены, как сомнамбула, и идет вслед за Наполеоном.

Тот стоит у окна, опершись на подоконник, бессознательно скребя пальцами по облезлой краске и глубоко, размеренно дыша.

— Наполеон.

Ковбой разворачивается так быстро, что занавески хлопают, как паруса. В лунном свете видно, какой он бледный, и на нижней губе, похоже, все-таки ссадина. Он смотрит на Илью и коротко сглатывает, облизнув губы.

Илья хочет что-то сказать, хоть что-то, кроме имени, но ничего не может придумать. Совершенно точно видно, что за извинение он получит по лицу, и даже не будет сопротивляться.

— Завтра, — сухо сплевывает Ковбой. — Завтра поговорим.

Он уходит в спальню, не оборачиваясь, и закрывает дверь. В его комнате точно есть щеколда, но Илья, как ни прислушивается, не может разобрать, заперся ли Ковбой от него.

На его месте Илья бы, может, и заперся.

***

Конечно, назавтра никто ни о чем не поговорил.

Наполеон вел себя при этом непринужденно и легко, как всегда. Развернул на столе добытую вчера карту, за которую расплатился таким странным образом (слегка припухшая трещинка на губе сегодня была смазана какой-то бесцветной мазью), позвал Илью, начал размечать на карте схему операции. Но абсолютно все, о чем он говорил, касалось исключительно дела. Никаких шуток, никаких бытовых замечаний.

Илья молчал или, в крайнем случае, отвечал односложно, когда требовалось его мнение. Старался вести себя как профессионал, но в нем то и дело вскипала лава раздражения — через раз на себя, через раз — на Соло.

Внутри у Ильи будто пререкались два человека. Один голос агрессивно настаивал, что это Ковбой во всем виноват, это Ковбой постоянно провоцирует его, и это именно он спровоцировал Илью вчера! Когда говорил этот, Курякина приподнимало на волне адреналина, голова начинала слегка кружиться от злости, но волшебным образом становилось легче дышать.

Второй голос говорил мало, но источал такое презрение к самому себе, то есть к нему, Илье, что его начинало мутить. «Посмотри на Ковбоя», — шептал этот голос: — «Почему он не ударил тебя вчера? Он мог. Почему же не ударил?»

«Не знаю».

«Знаешь, Илья. Но я могу и повторить. Он берег твою рану. Он мог приложить тебя в живот и, наверное, очень хотел. Но все это время, пока ты прижимал его к стене, не давая дышать, он помнил о твоем ранении».

Слушать этот голос было мучительно.

Он проклинал свою нестабильность и слабость, одергивал себя, возвращался к делу, но когда Наполеон подходил чуть ближе, рисуя их будущий маршрут, тут же торопливо отступал на пару шагов, давая место. Напарник ничем не показывал, что заметил это, просто продолжал рисовать и делать заметки на плане здания.

Они закончили, когда уже стемнело, и сели ужинать под желтой лампой, вокруг которой вилась вечерняя мошкара.

— Слушай, Ковбой, — наконец выдавил Илья, уныло ковыряясь в тарелке. Нет, еда была вкусная, просто аппетита не было. Наполеон посмотрел на него поверх своего стакана вина (бокалов в этой квартирке не было отродясь). — Ты говорил, что с этим контактом что-то не так. Что теперь думаешь? С какой вероятностью мы влипнем на этот раз?

Соло криво улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Я бы ставил на три к семи. Контакт действительно дергался, так что мне в первый раз не померещилось. Но что нам остается, Илья? — он спросил это так спокойно и серьезно, что Курякин все-таки поднял глаза от тарелки. Наполеон смотрел прямо на него, лучистые голубые глаза были немного грустными.

— Плюнуть на все? Достучаться до Уэверли, запросить помощь с выездом?

— Покинуть страну ни с чем? После того, как мы просидели здесь три месяца? Не узнаю тебя, Курякин. Обычно это меня ты ругаешь за отсутствие принципиальной профессиональной позиции. Это ты у нас принципиальный шпион. А я — беспринципный вор, Илюша, — Наполеон отставил стакан и посмотрел в сторону.

Илья внезапно осознал две вещи. Несмотря на всю свою проницательность, Соло не понимает, как сногсшибательно он действует на Курякина, называя его по имени, — это раз. И два — похоже, Ковбой хандрит. Смотрит в сторону, шутит с грустной иронией. Выглядит так, будто шансы в операции — не четыре к семи, а пять на пять или того хуже.

— Нам нужны эти документы, Илья, ты же понимаешь. Это наша работа, наша задача, уж какая есть, — Соло аккуратно откладывает салфетку, встает и отходит к окну. Долго стоит, глядя в небольшую щель между занавесками: руки в карманы, прямая спина, рубашка натягивается между широких лопаток.

Илья действительно не мог припомнить, чтобы Наполеон с такой мрачной серьезностью говорил о работе. Его всегда раздражало легкомыслие напарника, его наслаждение импровизацией, желание поменять весь план по прихоти момента. А тут вдруг — надо же! — серьезный Соло.

Он откладывает вилку, встает, подходит к Наполеону. Тот слегка поворачивает голову в ответ на движение. Илья осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Все будет в порядке, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает он. — Или я чего-то не знаю, Ковбой?

Наполеон медленно поворачивается к нему лицом, ладонь Ильи соскальзывает с плеча на руку, и он не спешит ее убирать.

— О чем ты, Большевик? Мы все еще напарники, — он смотрит Илье в глаза, открыто и прямо. — Если ты не против, конечно.

А потом просто берет и уходит мыть посуду, оставив Курякина у окна.

Как-то это совершенно не успокаивает.

К моменту операции по извлечению документов из тщательно охраняемого здания Илья уже накручивает себя так, что мама не горюй. В этом одно хорошо: он почти не думает о том, что произошло между ними, а только нервничает по поводу предстоящего и краем глаза постоянно следит за Соло, отмечая любые странности в его поведении.

Нельзя сказать, что он не доверяет напарнику. Конечно, доверяет. Но эта нехарактерная серьезность не дает ему покоя. Пусть Соло даже и сам ничего не осознает, но интуиция вора у него отменная. А значит, он может чувствовать что-то… тревожащее. И это, в свою очередь, очень нервирует Илью.

Он напоминает себе, что в последней операции все пошло наперекосяк: его самого подстрелили, Наполеон схлопотал панический приступ, — отсюда и вполне объяснимая тревога у обоих. Но доводы рассудка в какой-то момент перестали работать, поэтому Илья просто сидит у себя в комнате и по шесть раз в день перепроверяет все их оружие по кругу.


	6. Chapter 6

Вилла на высоком берегу. Потрясающий вид на ночную бухту с огоньками яхт. Они бы, может, и полюбовались, не будь оба так сосредоточены и напряжены. По крайней мере, Илья напряжен и чувствует в Ковбое то же самое. Или чувствует в нем отражение собственных ощущений.

Нет никаких сведений о сигнализации, и это неприятное белое пятно в тщательной подготовке. Такие вот пятна — это как раз те места, в которых обязательно что-то идет не так.

Но Ковбой легкомысленно шепчет: «Не дергайся, Большевик. Войдем, как по смазке», обхватывает красивыми губами рукоятку одной отвертки, а второй тем временем что-то подкручивает в электрическом щитке. Неизящная, да и просто грубая шутка, тоже совершенно не в его духе. Хоть Курякину иногда и приходится краснеть от юмора напарника, но это всегда игра, двусмысленность, и никогда — пошлость и грубость.

Но все же и входят они без проблем, и даже без заминок преодолевают первый этаж, на котором сосредоточена вся охрана. Короткие зазоры между патрулями дают возможность без особой суеты попасть на второй этаж через внутренний дворик дома.

Полученная от контакта схема подсказывает, что на втором этаже охраны быть не должно, но они с Ковбоем заранее решили, что надеяться на это не следует. Впрочем, пока все тихо, и они быстро приоткрывают одну за другой несколько дверей в полутемном коридоре: где-то здесь должен быть кабинет. Вот и он. Наполеон молча кивает Илье и входит первым.

В кабинете темно, из окна на пол падает косой треугольник света от дальнего фонаря.

Ковбой спокойно обходит стол, не глядя, почти рассеянно, пробегает быстрыми пальцами снизу столешницы и одновременно оглядывается на картины на стене. Уверенно делает шаг в сторону второй справа.

Илья не знает, как Ковбой это делает, но тот, словно опытный наперсточник, за секунды угадывает нужную картину, нужный шкаф, нужный ящик, в котором будет скрываться сейф. Когда-то Илья спросил, а Соло пожал плечами: «Можно сказать, что это профессиональная интуиция. Но вообще-то это совокупность факторов: стиль помещения, расположение мебели, предпочтения хозяина. Последнее — самое главное. Кто он? Нувориш или аристократ? Убийца с творческой жилкой или простой трудяга-палач? Левша или правша, в конце концов? Когда научаешься подмечать такие вещи, учишься и находить то, что люди стремятся спрятать».

Когда за картиной обнаруживается сейф, Илья понимает, что помощь не нужна, и возвращается к двери, чтобы их не застали врасплох. Он не выходит, просто стоит, прислонившись к косяку и слушая эфир. Они оставили вдоль стен коридора несколько маленьких полусфер, отзывающихся на вибрацию. Действуют эти игрушки всего-то метров до двадцати, но дают время сориентироваться. Реагируя на приближающиеся шаги, они начинают передавать пульсирующий сигнал все громче и чаще. Передают на разной частоте: Илья слушает левую сторону коридора, а Наполеон — правую.

Соло работает точно и быстро. Меньше минуты занимает у него вскрыть сейф, меньше тридцати секунд — найти нужные документы. «Уходим», — тихо произносит он, вешая на место картину, и в этот момент где-то неприятно близко раздается многоногий топот.

Илья видит, как дергается Наполеон, хватаясь за правое ухо, и тут же синхронно хватается за свое. В наушнике оглушительно барабанят и фонят, похоже, все жучки разом.

Илья запер бы двери, но щеколды нет, только замочная скважина, поэтому он просто пытается подтащить в двери самое тяжелое, что есть под рукой — бюро. Матерится, когда ножки цепляют край ковра, вызывая заминку, со злостью поднимает тумбу в воздух и грохает ею вплотную к двери.

Соло даже не реагирует, когда в дверь начинают ломиться: он торопливо упаковывает документы в конверт, потом еще в один — непромокаемый — поверх. К сожалению, бюро оказывается не таким уж тяжелым, да и с той стороны крепкие парни: с каждым ударом ножки едут по полу, собирая гармошкой толстый ковер.

Соло и Курякин одновременно оглядываются и подбегают к окну. Илья распахивает створки, но за спиной уже раздается тяжелый грохот. Включается свет. Он разворачивается, выхватывая пистолет.

Пять стволов смотрят в их сторону, и Наполеон даже не пытается повернуться к ним лицом. Только скашивает глаза на отражение в стекле.

— Mani in alto! Cadere la pistola! — раздается вразнобой. Илья не спешит бросать оружие, а Соло не слишком торопится поднимать руки. В правой он держит чертов конверт.

— Тише, тише, господа. Più tranquille, signori, — мурлычет он через плечо, поднимает глаза на Илью и сверкает быстрой улыбкой. Одними губами произносит: «Беги» — и прижимает конверт к его груди.

Илья даже успевает понять, что сейчас будет, но сделать уже ничего не может. Ковбой группируется и всем весом выталкивает его в окно. Низкий подоконник бьет под колени, окончательно лишая равновесия.

Курякин бросает пистолет, балансирует, пытается схватить Ковбоя за куртку и утащить за собой, но тот отбивает его пальцы и толкает еще раз, рукой, хотя в этом уже нет необходимости. Илья кувыркается за подоконник, а над ним, в кабинете, раздаются два выстрела. Звенит стекло.

Он не успевает сгруппироваться, только стискивает зубы, ожидая жесткого приземления, но вместо этого с оглушительным треском падает спиной в какую-то густую растительность. Кусты пружинят под его телом, одна ветка больно втыкается в лопатку, но в общем — он цел.

Скатившись на траву, вскакивает, зачем-то еще рвется подняться на второй этаж по цепкой виноградной лозе, но вспоминает о папке в руках и зло стонет. «Черт, черт, черт!»

Сад заливает светом, неподалеку раздается собачий лай. Да что за манера у итальяшек: чуть что — спускать собак?!

Илья прижимает к себе папку и бежит так быстро, как только умеет, не тормозя, преодолевает зеленую изгородь и высокий каменный забор виллы, но и потом не останавливается.

Рухнув на сиденье их «временно позаимствованной» машины, он откидывается на спинку и пытается отдышаться. Не до конца зажившая рана неприятно ноет, но это сейчас волнует его меньше всего.

— Ненавижу… — стонет он. — Блядь, Ковбой. Как я тебя ненавижу. Убью суку.

«Убьешь», — вдруг просыпается внутренний голос, притихший было на задании, — «Если успеешь первым. К нему там сейчас очередь».

Илья вздрагивает, садится ровно, сжимает зубы и снимается с ручника.


	7. Chapter 7

До города он добирается минут за восемнадцать — это в два раза быстрее, чем они потратили на дорогу к вилле. Проклиная Италию, итальянцев, узкие улицы, Наполеона Соло, Уэверли и всю свою гребаную жизнь, бесконечно — как ему кажется — петляет по Неаполю в поисках нужного адреса. Наконец, находит. Точка передачи — просто щель для почты в двери дома номер восемь, и в последний момент Илья останавливается, трет лицо горячими руками, пытаясь сосредоточиться и сообразить: все правильно? Сюда?

Сюда, подсказывает память. Нужно успокоиться. Дыши, Курякин, дыши. Сюда, и дальше проклятые документы — не твоя забота.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, Ковбой, ты опять это сделал. Опять поступил так, как считаешь нужным, просто поставил меня перед фактом. Знал, что я не брошу документы, пока не отправлю. Да что там. Сам же сделал так, чтобы я их не бросил. Внушил мне, что это, блядь, важно, что это наша, блядь, работа. И я сделал все, как ты хотел, манипулятор хренов».

Он хлопает дверцей машины так, что стекла звенят, и мчится обратно на виллу. Плана у него нет, есть только точка жучка на следящем устройстве. Эту традицию ввела Габи после особо неудачной операции, когда она и Наполеон едва смогли найти оглушенного взрывом Илью: всегда идти на дело с жучком, чтобы напарники знали, где ты. Поначалу они оба возмущенно уперлись, но Габи продавила свою идею, как она умеет это делать, и сейчас Илья ей очень благодарен.

Точка привела его обратно к вилле, и он бросил машину гораздо ближе, чем она стояла в прошлый раз. Возможно, каждая секунда будет на счету. Возможно, Ковбой ранен.

О том, что Ковбой уже мертв, Илья старался не думать, иначе у него начинали трястись руки и кружиться голова.

Сад был все так же ярко освещен, по нему бегали четыре поджарых ротвейлера и иногда проходили люди с автоматами. Илья насчитал пятерых. Значит, остальные пятеро или шестеро внутри.

Он бесшумно уложил собак сонными дротиками, и очень удачно снял одного охранника, который вышел справить нужду за кустом, спиной к забору и к Илье.

За последний час поиски сбежавшего вора утомили охрану и перешли в вялую фазу. Освещение для проформы оставили, но никто, похоже, не думал, что он решит вернуться за напарником, раз уж смог удрать так далеко.

Издалека он видит, как охранники у дверей дома возбужденно и даже весело жестикулируют, смеются, потом один сменяет другого, и тот уходит в дом нетерпеливым шагом человека, которому очень хочется узнать продолжение истории. Курякин усилием воли решает считать это хорошим знаком — Наполеон еще жив и служит развлекательной программой для скучающих охранников. Он не хочет думать о том, какого рода развлечения Ковбой им предоставляет.

Он проходит сад без помех, во-первых, потому, что охранников немного, а во-вторых, потому что сам он уже считает себя скомпрометированным и готов убивать без колебаний. Как иногда бывает в таких случаях, судьба подбрасывает подарок: просто обходя дом под стеной и осторожно заглядывая в освещенные окна, он видит в одном из них — низком, над самой землей, — необычное оживление.

Человек пять набились в небольшую комнатку, сосредоточились кругом, а в центре круга шестой увлеченно пинает человека на полу. Илья до боли в скулах сжимает зубы, в глазах у него темнеет.

«Спокойно. Дыши».

Он восстанавливает в голове план здания. Это комната охраны на цокольном этаже, туда только один вход — из холла, под широкую мраморную лестницу и направо. Внешней сигнализации нет, но если ломиться через окно, будет слишком шумно и набегут все, кто остался в саду.

Нужно постараться войти и выйти тихо.

Охранник у дверей очень удачно принимается прикуривать — всегда идеальный момент для нападения, — и через несколько секунд Илья уже затаскивает бездыханное тело в кусты и, крадучись, проходит освещенный холл в колониальном стиле.

Ныряет под лестницу, сбегает по каменным ступеням, опасливо замедляет шаг, но в коридоре никого. Из каморки охраны раздаются смех, подбадривающие крики и звуки ударов.

Ярость вмиг застилает глаза, набат в ушах заглушает все звуки, плитки пола стремительно пролетают под ногами, и придя в себя, Илья обнаруживает себя доламывающим уже третью шею. Четвертый охранник пытается поднять автомат, получает нож в горло и, булькая, оседает на пол.

Еще одного Илья бьет об угол стола так, что череп мерзко разъезжается у него в руках.

Последнего он душит в захвате, пытаясь вырвать автомат, но охранник в предсмертном спазме зажимает курок, короткая очередь вспиливает стену, потолок и разбивает окно.

Вот и вышли тихо, называется.

Он подхватывает Наполеона, тащит его с пола на последний целый стул. Тот стонет.

— Полегче, Большевик! Ну что ты, как медведь, в самом деле…

Илья сейчас не знает, чего ему хочется больше — все-таки убить Ковбоя или обнять его и доломать последние целые ребра.

— Уходим отсюда, сейчас еще прибегут.

Он с надеждой смотрит на высокое цокольное окно, потом на тяжело обмякшего на стуле напарника и понимает — не затащит. Надо выходить тем же путем.

— Вставай, Ковбой, вставай. Нам пора, — он поднимает Наполеона, придерживает его одной рукой, а второй ставит стул под окно. Слабая, такая слабая надежда сбить охранников со следа.

Они выходят в коридорчик, и Наполеон очень старается идти сам, перебирая по стене одной рукой, но Илья почти тащит его на себе, подхватив под плечо. Слишком медленно.

Впереди еще ступени наверх, а в холле уже слышны голоса. Да что ж такое. Возвращаться и снимать с покойников автоматы уже поздновато.

Илья вталкивает Наполеона в боковую нишу — полупустой шкаф для швабр и метел — втискивается сам и закрывает хлипкую решетчатую дверь. Голоса приближаются, он кое-как достает из кобуры пистолет, хотя толку от этого ноль: все равно он стоит лицом к напарнику и повернуться не сможет.

— Дай мне, — голос у Соло странный, как тогда, в ящике. Он выговаривает все тихо и нарочито внятно.

Илья отдает ему пистолет и чуть сдвигается, чтобы Ковбой мог стрелять правой. Они прижаты друг к другу слишком тесно, и он чувствует и влажный жар тела Наполеона, и запах его пота и крови. Упирается широкой ладонью в стену рядом с лицом напарника, а Ковбой почти обнимает его правой рукой, наведя пистолет на дверь.

Секунды тянутся, Ковбой то и дело начинает дышать часто и поверхностно, потом вроде бы берет себя в руки, но по испарине на лбу Илья понимает, что дело к приступу. Он мягко гладит Наполеона по щеке. Плавный, гипнотический жест. Кожа под пальцами горячая и влажная.

— Это становится… хорошей традицией, — бормочет Соло и издает короткий истерический смешок.

— Молчи, — выдыхает в ответ Илья и прижимается к самому уху. — Считай.

Он не знает, понял ли тот, но Наполеон больше ничего не говорит и только судорожно, но ритмично шевелит пальцами на левой руке. Может, действительно считает. С виска его сползает капля пота и катится по щеке. Илья осторожно стирает ее большим пальцем, и Наполеон вдруг дергается, как пойманная птичка в кулаке, бьется в короткой судороге, пистолет в его руке опасно трясется.

— Тише, тише, Соло… — шелестит Илья едва слышно. — Сейчас все закончится. Мы выйдем наружу. Представь себе — ночь. Ветерок. Запах моря. Тише.

В конце коридора раздается топот ног и мимо них пробегают человека четыре. Наверное, все что есть. Крики, ругань, стоны тех, кого Илья не добил. Жаль, что не добил. Сволочи.

Он вытаскивает Наполеона из ниши в полубессознательном состоянии и почти несет на себе, поднимает по лестнице в холл, потом в сад, к машине, бегом, бегом. С каждым шагом Ковбой становится легче, видимо, приходит в себя: хромает, хрипит, цепляется за Илью, но бежит уже сам.

Сзади раздаются выстрелы, зато и забор близко — пули взрывают белый камень возле их голов, — а за забором налево, в темную гущу ночного леса, метров пятьдесят — и вот она, машина.

Когда они едут по пустому ночному шоссе над морем, навстречу им проносится кортеж из трех машин: похоже, хозяина виллы, политика с не очень чистыми руками, все-таки смогли отозвать с благотворительного ужина. Пусть подавится. Второй раз они выжили. Выжили оба.

Илья бросает короткий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, туда, где, откинувшись на спинку, сидит Наполеон. По разбитому лицу скользит свет от придорожных фонарей, он устало, замедленно моргает, провожая их глазами. Потом ловит взгляд Ильи в зеркале и улыбается ему.

— Документы отправил? — и подмигивает.


	8. Chapter 8

Курякин тогда чуть руль с мясом не вырвал от ярости — так дернул вправо, что машина опасно вильнула в сторону обрыва, а Ковбой вскрикнул и схватился за спинку переднего сиденья. Так ему и надо, наглой роже.

Сейчас Илья перебинтовывает напарнику ребра и думает: как удачно, что на серпантине нельзя останавливаться. Ему до белой пелены хотелось дать по тормозам прямо посреди полосы, вытащить Ковбоя из машины и немного… придушить? Потрясти за шкирку, как нашкодившего кота?

Хорошо, что он этого не сделал.

Красные следы на ребрах быстро наливаются багровым, синим, черным. Пострадали и руки — драгоценный инструмент. Илья осторожно обрабатывает ссадины: Ковбой прикрывался от побоев, как мог. Больше всего досталось предплечьям, но и кисти тоже распухли, из надорванной кожи на костяшках сочится кровь.

На удивление почти не пострадало лицо, охрана, видно, берегла его до приезда босса. В машине, при убегающем свете фонарей, все выглядело хуже, а на деле ерунда — разбитая губа, синяк на скуле, кровь под правой ноздрей. Курякин вытирает ее влажным бинтом, спускается на губы. Наполеон дергается и шипит.

— Терпи теперь, Ковбой. Еще легко отделался.

Он проводит напарника до постели, уходит к себе и полночи слушает, как Наполеон сперва покашливает, потом стонет, а в конце обязательно бормочет какие-то ругательства. Илья знает по своему опыту: именно при сломанных ребрах ужасно хочется кашлять. Лежишь всю ночь и пытаешься дышать ровно, мелко глотая воздух, вдохнешь поглубже — и приехали.

На рассвете он украдкой заглядывает в соседнюю спальню. Наполеон спит, уложив руки к ребрам, будто баюкая свою боль. На подушке, у самого лица, лежит косой луч восходящего солнца. Солнце будет поднимать выше, и луч разбудит Ковбоя.

Илья, не дыша, проходит мимо кровати и закрывает ставни поплотнее, задергивает занавески. Поворачивается и видит, что Наполеон смотрит на него влажным взглядом только проснувшегося человека.

— Извини, — мнется Илья неловко. — Не хотел будить.

— Сядь.

Он удивленно замирает, потом садится на край кровати.

— Я не поблагодарил тебя, — Ковбой протягивает перебинтованную руку к его руке, но не прикасается, а вроде как обрывает себя в полудвижении и кладет ладонь на покрывало. — Спасибо, что вернулся.

— Ты считаешь, я мог бы не вернуться? — Илья сжимает зубы. Ну что Ковбой делает опять? Какого черта? Секунду назад все было хорошо. А теперь очень хочется его придушить, чтобы не нес херни.

— Скажем так, я не имел права на это рассчитывать, — Наполеон улыбается в ответ. — Не выпускай иголки, Большевик. Я просто хочу сказать… ну, я, правда, благодарен. Разве это плохо?

— Плохо то, что ты вообще это сделал! — взвивается Илья. — Самодеятельность твоя идиотская!..

— Ну прости, что выбросил тебя из окна, — шутливо произносит Наполеон и кладет ладонь ему на предплечье, но Курякин раздраженно сбрасывает руку. Соло тут же меняет тон на более серьезный: — Это было правильно, Илья. Все вышло, как надо, и ты был просто на высоте.

Илья вскакивает так, что матрас пружинит батутом. Наполеон болезненно морщится.

— Расскажи мне еще, какой я, блядь, молодец, и я тебе шею сломаю, — рычит Илья, сжимая кулаки.

Как объяснить этому самовлюбленному гаду, что он пережил, пока мотался в город и обратно? Как рассказать, что он трижды мысленно похоронил его — в каждый из тех трех раз, когда не смог вовремя взять себя в руки и оборвать эти мысли? Как заставить его не быть такой невыносимой сволочью?

Ничего этого Илья сделать не может, поэтому просто разворачивается на пятках и выходит из комнаты.

***

Они будто поменялись ролями. Илья приводит к «мистеру Франклину» того самого доктора из квартиры с кошками, доктор одобряет его технику бинтования ребер (по счастью, одни сильные ушибы и, наверное, пара трещин). Потом Курякин молча грохает на тумбочку тарелку с едой и уходит, слыша вслед «Дивное обслуживание номеров. Спасибо, Большевик!»

С той только разницей, что Наполеон все-таки ходячий, даже довольно бодрый, и удержать его в постели Илья не может, потому что доктор рекомендовал «покой и активность по самочувствию». На второй день после обеда он встает и идет на кухню стряпать. «Я не переживу еще одну яичницу, Большевик».

Проведя ревизию съестного, он просит Илью выйти купить приличных продуктов, бурбона или чего-нибудь вроде, покрепче, вручает пачку банкнот. «Из сейфа. Компенсация за ребра», — подмигивает он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. Остается совершеннейшей загадкой, как он спрятал деньги так, что их не отобрала охрана, но Илья не проявляет любопытства. Надо же, компенсация!

Вечером Наполеон медленно и не совсем ловко топчется у плиты, готовя равиоли с креветками в сливочном соусе, а Илья накрывает на стол и задергивает занавески. Из кухни плывут умопомрачительные ароматы.

Когда они садятся ужинать, Курякин вдруг замечает, что бурбон уже начат — похоже, Ковбой пил за готовкой, а теперь добавляет себе немного и наливает во второй стакан.

— Я не буду, Ковбой.

— За второй раз, что мы вышли сухими из воды. Почти сухими. Ну же, составь мне компанию, Илья. Прошу тебя.

Тот молча принимает стакан.

К концу вечера Соло ощутимо хмелеет, ополовинив бутылку, а Илья цедит только вторую порцию и не знает, что думать: пьет ли Ковбой, чтобы притупить боль в ребрах, или по какой-то другой причине. Если первое — ну, ничего страшного, с кем не бывает… А если он снова хандрит? Как перед операцией?

И вдруг совершенно меркантильно решает воспользоваться случаем.

— Ковбой, можно вопрос?

— М? А. Спрашивай, — Наполеон лежит на диване, уступив Илье кресло. Полы халата разъехались, приоткрыв шелк широких домашних штанов.

— Я за тобой раньше клаустрофобии не замечал. Откуда она взялась-то?

Соло пожимает плечами и морщится.

— Не знаю, — он сонно прикрывает глаза, покачивая в руке стакан. — А что, есть разница?

— Разница есть. Первый приступ когда был, помнишь?

Наполеон медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на Илью блестящими хмельными глазами.

— Ты что, лечить меня решил, а, Илюша? Сеанс психоанализа? Я как раз удобно лежу.

— Не ерничай, Соло. Я знать хочу.

— Ладно, — легко соглашается Наполеон. — Помнишь Бухарест?

— Ну.

— Засаду нашу в подвале?

— Ну.

— И когда ты ушел на свою часть дела и пропал. А потом Габи ушла, но она-то вышла на связь через час, как было условлено, а ты нет.

— Я не мог.

— Знаю я. Сейчас знаю. А тогда… Часы тикают. От тебя — тишина. Подвал с каждым часом все меньше. Меньше. Меньше, — он ставит стакан себе на грудь и смотрит в потолок, где кружится мошкара. — Выключи свет, пожалуйста.

Илья делает, как он просит, раздвигает занавески и возвращается в кресло. Из окна веет далеким морем. Здесь всегда пахнет морем, даже если вокруг помойка. Ковбой так и лежит, глядя в потолок, будто продолжает следить за пляской невидимых насекомых.

— Тринадцать часов, Илья. Потом пришла Габи, и сменила меня, а ты так и не вернулся.

— Это был приступ, — полувопросительно произносит Илья.

— Что? Нет. Мне там, конечно, было не слишком весело, и потолок этот низкий под конец уже просто на мне лежал. Но тогда было еще ничего. Просто я думал, что ты погиб. Или вот сейчас умираешь. И я даже не знаю, где. И не могу бросить аппаратуру, пока Габи не вернется. Даже если брошу — и что? Вся твоя работа тогда псу под хвост, а все равно — где тебя искать?

Илья слышит, как голос его становится тише и невнятнее, будто Ковбой уже и не с ним вовсе разговаривает, а сам с собой. С улицы влетает порыв ветра, доносит откуда-то издалека гудок парохода. Внизу лает собака.

— А потом была еще та операция в Танжере, но там, наверное, просто душно было очень, а так ерунда. А потом ящик на корабле, — голос теперь едва разобрать, и Курякин наклоняется в сторону дивана. — Ты был как мертвый, Илья. Минут десять я тебя звал, а ты молчал, и я не мог даже разобрать дыхания. Наверное, потому что сам дышал, как паровой клапан, но вот не мог и все… Напугал ты меня… Илюша… А это я был виноват… что тебя подстрелили… не про…счи…тал…

Илья успевает протянуть руку и подхватить стакан, когда тот съезжает с груди Ковбоя, и ставит на стол.

Он вдруг понимает, что стало совсем тихо: ни лая, ни сирен, ни разговоров темпераментных домохозяек. Дыхание Ковбоя поверхностное, но ровное, как тик-так метронома, темп andante. И сам Илья почему-то не может удержаться — дышит в такт.


	9. Chapter 9

Дни тянутся жарко и уныло.

— Сколько нам еще здесь сидеть? — ноет Ковбой, машинально расчесывая поджившие ссадины на руках. — Надоело до смерти. От связного ничего?

— Не трогай, — Илья тянется хлопнуть его по пальцам. — Тишина. Я каждый день хожу.

Тут лицо Наполеона оживляет какая-то приятная мысль.

— Поехали к морю, Большевик? Как тебе идея? В городе жара, а на берегу сейчас будет просто прекрасно, это я обещаю.

— На какие шиши? — нелюбезно отзывается Илья по-русски, в десятый раз расставляя фигуры. От жары даже ему тяжело сосредоточиться, а Ковбой и вовсе мается в этих душных комнатах, едва не под самой крышей. — На какие деньги?

—  _Щищи_ … — пробует языком Соло. Получается примерно так же неуклюже, как его « _Ильюща_ ». — Деньги нам не нужны. Займем чей-нибудь летний домик, проведем три дня у моря и назад. Уберем, помоем посуду — никто и не заметит, что мы были.

— И ты, надо полагать, уже так делал? — как ни странно, Илью вдруг привлекает и развлекает эта мысль. Море. Он так давно не был на море. Чтобы не по работе. Чтобы просто лежать на берегу, как в детстве, зарываться пальцами в горячий песок. Тут галька, наверное, но это ничего. Галька тоже здорово.

Он на секунду чувствует себя вновь пятнадцатилетним. Нет. В пятнадцать его уже тренировали. Восьмилетним. Черное море. Звенящая жара. Молодежь играет в мяч, а его не берут, мелкий еще. Но и просто валяться на песке хорошо, и в любой момент, раскалившись докрасна, можно рвануть в прохладную прозрачную воду.

Судя по лицу напарника, у того тоже есть какие-то свои приятные воспоминания о море.

— Поехали, — говорит Илья. — Сколько можно здесь сидеть?

***

Кажется, что Ковбой все делает с размахом, но нет. Он делает все очень точно, тратя разумный минимум усилий.

Он некоторое время смотрит на карту, на которой отмечены все туристические памятники, пляжи и курорты побережья, что-то обводит карандашом. Ранним утром уходит на вокзал, а вечером возвращается с готовым вариантом, и на следующий день они закрывают квартиру и едут к морю.

Ехать полтора часа. Мимо проносятся то холмы, то море, то крестьянские лачуги, то шикарные новые курорты. В поезде очень жарко, можно сидеть только у окна, в окно несет пыль, но средиземноморские виды все равно стоят этих мучений.

Ковбой сидит напротив, обмахивается картой. Льняная рубашка небрежно, по-курортному, расстегнута на две пуговицы.

На нужной станции выходят в разные двери. Наполеон ныряет в густые кусты, в которых практически теряется невнятная тропинка, а Илья следует за ним метрах в двадцати. Тропа петляет через кусты по скальным осыпям, которые постепенно становятся все круче. Он теряет напарника из виду, но надеется, что тут не заблудишься.

За очередным поворотом Наполеон дожидается его.

— Минут пятнадцать еще, — говорит он и снова уходит вперед, но теперь уже нет смысла отставать — тут тишина и ни единой живой души. Илья легко перепрыгивает с камня на камень, ниже и ниже по склону. Орут цикады. Пахнет раскаленной землей и полынью, кустов все меньше, зато над головой колышут пушистыми метелками веток нежно-зеленые пинии.

Поворот, еще, еще один — и они выкатываются по осыпающейся дорожке, сбивая носки летней обуви, на просторную площадку над морем. От внезапно открывшегося вида у Ильи захватывает дух. Море такого невероятно голубого цвета, что даже глаза Наполеона не идут ни в какое сравнение.

И почему ему пришло в голову именно это? Может, потому что напарник смотрит на него с улыбкой, а когда он улыбается — то чаще всего открывает глаза шире, а не щурится, как большинство людей.

— Нравится? Сейчас дом еще увидишь.

Дом стоит почти на краю, и заметно, что когда-то площадки было гораздо больше, потом сошли оползни и унесли вниз часть грунта и камней. Но это случилось давно — место обвала заросло уже почти взрослыми кривыми сосенками.

Внутри все мебель завешена белыми чехлами. За домом явно присматривают.

— А нам не придется убивать сторожа? — шутит Илья, жадно осматриваясь. Ему нравится простая обстановка, чистые чехлы, соленый запах приморского жилья.

Ковбой качает головой.

— Не волнуйся, все учтено. За домом ухаживает смотритель станции: раз в месяц прибирает, а потом, уже перед приездом хозяев, прибирает еще раз и снимает эти тряпки — и это будет через три недели. До того времени он приходить не будет, потому что «не молод уже скакать по этим склонам», — последнюю фразу Соло произносит дребезжащим «старческим» голосом.

— Ковбой, вот скажи мне, как ты это все узнал?

— Я обаятельный, — смеется Соло и сдирает чехлы с кровати, дивана и стола. Илья открывает ставни с тенистой стороны дома.

На кровати неожиданно обнаруживается постель, и еще комплект — в шкафу. Немного затхлая, и Наполеон морщится, нюхая ее.

— Наверное, хозяева привозят свежее. Ну ничего, проветрим на солнце. Нам сойдет.

Илья поражается тому, каким вдруг по-хорошему беззаботным становится его напарник, будто тоже перепрыгнул куда-то назад, в подростковый возраст. Курякин не представляет его ребенком, зато подростком — запросто: еще нескладный, но уже очаровательный, сердцеед и любимец всех девочек от семи до семнадцати. Наверное, и их мамаш тоже. И бабушек, потому что умеет быть вежливым и серьезным вовремя. Илья так ярко представляет себе эту картинку, что даже неловко: будто подслушал чужую тайну. Приходится напомнить себе, что все могло быть совсем иначе. Но от легкого послевкусия зависти не отделаться так быстро.

Они привезли с собой большую корзину самых простых продуктов, так, чтобы хватило на несколько дней. Посуда есть, полутеплая пресная вода в кранах («Стекает со станции, там проходит старый, но еще рабочий акведук. А тут три бочки за домом», — поясняет Соло), даже постель и полотенца — что еще нужно?

Море оказывается очень близко, это только кажется, что здесь высоко. Три минуты кубарем вниз — и они на берегу: узенькая полоска, но все-таки песчаного пляжа.

Ковбой тут же легко и бесстыдно раздевается догола и входит в воду. Илья, как загипнотизированный, не может отвести взгляда от его спины, пока тот не оборачивается.

— Так и будешь стоять, Большевик? У нас всего пара дней отпуска. Ладно, я не смотрю, — и он заходит по пояс, толкается от дна, ныряет красиво и ловко, почти без брызг, — и возникает на поверхности метров через двадцать. Гребет размашисто, пока не достигает самого края бухты.

Илья, наконец, смаргивает и отрывается от этой картины. Снимает и аккуратно складывает рубашку и брюки, несколько секунд стоит нерешительно, а потом все-таки стаскивает и трусы тоже. Когда еще появится следующая возможность купаться голышом в Средиземном море… Может, и никогда.

Он входит в воду — и она ласковая, совсем не холодная, очень прозрачная. Дно идет частой рябью песчаных дюн в миниатюре. Ему хочется смеяться. Он делает шаг, другой, потом ускоряется, разбегается, ныряет и плывет под водой столько, насколько комфортно хватает воздуха. Когда выныривает — оказывается, что берег метрах в ста. «Почти не потерял форму».

День проходит стремительно, сумерки ложатся на берег. Илья накупался и напрыгался со скал так, что кружится голова — точно как в детстве. И ужасно хочется есть.

— С такими купаниями нам не хватит еды, — угадывает его мысли Соло. Он одевается, стряхивает песок со ступней.

— Я видел тут рыбу.

— А я тут видел морских ежей. Входи в воду осторожнее, каждый раз несешься, как в атаку.

— А ты входишь, как барышня. И не прыгал со скал, а там здорово.

— Я тобой любовался, Илюша. У тебя есть… м-м-м… как это у вас называется?.. Что-то там по прыжкам с вышки?

— Разряд. Есть.

— И это заметно, — Ковбой взбирается на первую площадку небезопасной тропы. — Пойдем, умираю с голоду.

Илья поднимается следом и смущенно размышляет о том, что он как раз втайне надеялся, что Ковбой смотрит на его сальто и винты. Было в этом что-то и из детства — «Смотрите, как я!..», но было и что-то совсем другое, недетское. И внезапно его озаряет: это оно, то теплое, возбуждающее чувство из юности, когда лежащие на берегу девушки смотрят, как ты прыгаешь с пирса. И это так приятно, когда они вскрикивают в восторге от особо сложного кувырка над водой. Познакомиться с ними не хватает смелости. Зато прыгать можно хоть до заката.

Ковбой не вскрикивал одобрительно, конечно. Но смотрел же? Смотрел. «Любовался тобой, Илюша».

***

Однако идеальный день все равно заканчивается вспышкой.

Если бы Илья знал, что сорвется, то, конечно, не стал бы спорить, промолчал бы сразу. Но беда в том, что он никогда не может угадать, на какое слово Ковбоя ему снесет крышу.

Повод настолько детский, что, ей-богу, стыдно.

После ужина, оба усталые, довольные, осоловевшие от купаний, они делят спальные места и никак не могут решить, кому какое. Ковбой вдруг упирается, что будет спать на диване, потому что для Ильи там слишком коротко.

— Так и для тебя там коротко!

— Переживу. Большевик, ну что ты, как маленький. Я же тебе удобное место уступаю.

И все. В глазах темнеет, Илья сжимает зубы, ноздри его раздуваются, голова кружится от ярости.

— Вот, — произносит он тихо, — вот опять, Соло.

— Что опять? — спрашивает Ковбой с заметным раздражением.

— Выключи свой блядский покровительственный тон, и больше не включай.

— Серьезно? — это уже звучит просто вызывающе, но Илья все еще пытается держать себя в руках.

— Знаешь же, что я этого не переношу. Специально, что ли, делаешь? — ему трудно говорить спокойно, да и спокойным этот тон уже не назвать — вибрирует и звенит ярость.

— И откуда бы мне знать? Из твоей прошлой истерики? Поговорить-то нормально ты не можешь!

Последнюю фразу Наполеон уже хрипит, вцепившись обеими руками в руки Ильи и пытаясь ослабить хватку на горле.

— Отлично… Бей, Илюша, ты же хочешь, по глазам вижу.

Илья заносит кулак, с ненавистью глядя в эти ясные глаза, и зрачок в них сейчас едва ли не больше радужки.

— Заткнись.

— А то что? Мы все равно не поговорим, как люди. Так хоть ударь уже, отведи душу, ради бога. Be my guest.

Илья со свистом втягивает воздух и отбрасывает Наполеона от себя. Тот впечатывается в стену, сбивает плечом маленькую картинку: она падает и летит под ноги Илье. Но Ковбой не затыкается. Какое там.

— Не нравится, когда что-то не по-твоему… Не нравится, когда кто-то сверху…

— Не кто-то, — низко и тихо выдыхает Илья. — Ты.

Наполеон молчит, глядя на него: губы поджаты презрительно и зло, яркие глаза больше не светятся — они сощурены в узкие бойницы, ощерившиеся арбалетами и копьями. Ну, давай, только подойди к стенам этой крепости.

Потом его лицо чуть расслабляется, он расправляет плечи и опускает руки. Сплевывает, но скорее горько, чем презрительно.

— Да черт с тобой, Большевик. Делай, что хочешь, — и выходит из дома в теплую южную ночь.

***

Илья не знает, что делать. Сначала он, как тигр, кружит по комнате, стараясь не слететь с катушек окончательно и не разнести в щепки их временное гостеприимное пристанище. Потом ярость утихает, оставляя место какой-то сосущей боли в центре груди. Ковбой не возвращается.

Он стелит себе на диване, выключает свет, но не ложится. Вроде бы, настоял на своем, а с другой стороны — на чем он там настоял? Просто сорвался, едва не избил напарника, наговорил ему всякого. Хотя тут оба молодцы. Но нельзя не признать: Ковбой прав. Нормальные напарники, наверное, разговаривают. Решают возникшие проблемы. Не крушат мебель. А он… не знает, как объяснить, не знает, как дать понять. Не умеет даже и себя самого заставить раскрыть рот и передать словами свои чувства. Да если бы он мог разобраться, как следует, что происходит у него внутри!

Он садится на пол у дивана, прислоняется спиной и слушает далекий звук моря, трещание сверчков, шелест пиний.

Просыпается от того, что скрипит дверь, Наполеон тихо проходит мимо него к кровати, пронося с собой запах воды и соли, вытирает волосы найденным в темноте полотенцем. До Ильи долетают мелкие соленые брызги. Потом стягивает одежду, разбрасывает на спинке стула. Не глядя на сидящего на полу Курякина, забирается на кровать и заворачивается в покрывало.


	10. Chapter 10

Утром Илья выбирает из корзины два яблока и выскальзывает из дома. Играющая под солнцем морская волна не радует его, но он все же идет купаться, просто чтобы избежать утренней неловкости пробуждения в одной комнате. Плавает, угрюмо изнуряя себя высокой скоростью и длинными дистанциями, потом отогревается на песке, грызя яблоки. Отдохнувший, снова входит в воду, заплывает подальше и долго ныряет вдоль скалистой подводной стены.

Солнце встает высоко и нужно возвращаться, не просидишь же на берегу весь день. Сейчас или через час — все равно придется. Он нехотя поднимается по тропинке, неся на плече полное полотенце мидий.

Наполеон встречает его молча, забирает мидии, тщательно вымывает под проточной водой. Похоже, что он тоже встал довольно давно, может, сразу, как Илья ушел. На столе лежит книга, стоит стакан с водой, полупустая чашка холодного кофе и корка апельсина, старательно превращенная в подобие оранжевого лотоса с помощью двух коротких ножей.

Ковбой за пять минут отваривает мидии, поливает их лимонным соком и вином, ставит на стол, убирает книгу и недопитый кофе. Лотос летит в мусорное ведро. Илье его немного жаль.

Едят они молча, Илья первым встает убрать тарелки, чтобы выйти наконец из комнаты, пропитанной вязкой тишиной. Моет посуду, выбрасывает мусор, а когда возвращается, Наполеона уже нет. Нет полотенца и книги — значит, ушел к морю, и Илье не остается ничего другого, как пойти вверх по тропинке изучать окрестности.

Много тут не наизучаешь. Колючий густой кустарник не дает сойти с тропы, а там, где его нет — резкие опасные осыпи, мелкие камешки едут под ногой, и тоже никуда не свернешь. Так он доходит до самой станции, переходит через пути и гуляет вокруг виноградника на той стороне. Завидя вдали дом, поворачивает обратно, чтобы не попадаться на глаза местным. Виноград еще не созрел до конца, но он все равно пощипывает кислые, терпкие ягоды, чтобы не так хотелось пить.

Идет вдоль путей, скрываясь за кустарником от проходящих иногда поездов, доходит до следующего виноградника и поворачивает назад, чтобы не оказаться случайно слишком близко к жилью. Итальянцы в глубинке не слишком дружелюбны, но все равно чрезмерно любопытны.

В дом он входит уже в темноте, чувствуя, что обгорел на солнце.

Ковбой поднимает глаза от книги.

— Еда на кухне.

— Я в душ сначала.

Это правильная мысль, потому что лицо у него пылает, да еще и покрыто слоем беловатой пыли, словно лицо клоуна — пудрой. Он смывает с себя усталость долгой прогулки и морально готовится к не менее долгой тишине.

Однако когда он, стоя прожевав остатки скромного ужина, выходит в комнату, Ковбой захлопывает книгу коротким решительным движением.

— Возможно, ты не хочешь, Большевик, но нам нужно поговорить, — произносит он твердо и смотрит на Илью, выдвинув подбородок и ожидая возражений.

— Знаю.

— Хорошо, — не теряется Наполеон. — Полдела есть. Скажи мне, что на тебя находит? Что я могу сделать — только ближе к реальности, пожалуйста, — чтобы таких вот… инцидентов между нами больше не было? Я готов постараться. Только скажи.

— Не знаю, Ковбой. Я не знаю, — он устало опускается на край кровати.

Наполеон трет лицо ладонью.

— Илья, у меня есть один вариант, но я не собираюсь пробовать его на тебе… на нас, если ты не постараешься. Мне нужно хоть что-то, одна фраза, какое-то объяснение с твоей стороны. Помоги мне.

— Я не знаю, как, Наполеон. Рад бы, честно, — он мрачно замолкает и упирается взглядом в колени.

— Да что ж такое, — не менее мрачно бурчит Соло. Погасли последние красные лучи заката и в комнате стало совсем темно, поэтому его фигура почти сливается с диваном. Илье кажется, что голос доносится из ниоткуда. — Ладно, нет так нет. Попробуем наугад.

Он встает и подходит к Илье вплотную.

— Ты позволишь мне попробовать мой вариант, и не будешь ломать мне нос или кидать меня об стену?

Илья вспыхивает и подбирается.

— А что, ты опять… Что за вариант, Ковбой?

— Нет, Илья. Ты и так ничем не помогаешь. Значит, хотя бы обещай держать себя в руках, если тебе что-то не понравится, — по зажатому тону слышно, что Наполеон и сам напряжен, и это не успокаивает.

Но Курякин напоминает себе о «нормальных напарниках».

— Обещаю.

— Спасибо, — Наполеон коротко похлопывает его по плечу, отходит в угол комнаты, снимает что-то с полки, чиркает спичкой. Разгорается огонек свечи.

Илья не понимает, почему бы просто не включить свет, и это его настораживает еще больше, хотя и без явной причины. Ковбой тем временем возвращается.

— Я помню наш тогдашний разговор, если это можно так назвать. Когда ты сказал… про покорность.

— Сказал это ты, — защищается Илья.

— Ладно, я. Это ничего не меняет. Потому что, похоже, это все-таки правда, да, Илья?

Тот в ответ хмуро молчит, стиснув зубы.

— Как хочешь. Я просто пытаюсь найти решение.

— И как? — все это странно и тревожно: эта свеча, слова Ковбоя, вся обстановка. Инстинкты кричат ему: «Тебе это решение не понравится!»

Наполеон сует руки в карманы широких летних брюк, разворачивает плечи. Видно, что ему тоже не по себе, но он держится.

— Я подумал. Если тебя беспокоит моя… независимость…

— Неуправляемость, — подсказывает Курякин.

— Пусть так, хоть и несправедливо. Тогда давай попробуем разыграть один психологический прием, — он замолкает.

— Ну?

— В течение нескольких минут я буду делать все, что ты мне скажешь. Не возражать, не сопротивляться.

— Как это? — он все еще не может осознать.

— Ты говоришь: «Сядь. Встань», а я сажусь и встаю. Без обсуждений и возражений.

— Это унизительно. Не будем мы в это играть.

— Унизительно для кого?

— Для тебя!

— Почему? — недоумевает Ковбой, и похоже — искренне. — Я сам предложил, я вполне осознаю, что делаю, и надеюсь на то, что ты не прикажешь мне делать ничего… неразумного. Если прикажешь — прыгнуть со скалы, например, — то на этом моменте я просто остановлю наш эксперимент. Но я верю в твою силу воли. Не настолько ты хочешь меня убить. Или настолько?

Он тихо смеется.

Илья молчит, прикидывая в голове, насколько это все странно. Совершенно ли за гранью или еще где-то среди тех вещей, которые делают нормальные напарники?

— Если ты так переживаешь за мое человеческое достоинство, то давай подойдем к вопросу с другой стороны. Думаю, что такой «сеанс», — Соло произносит это с усмешкой, — с большой вероятностью, поможет и мне побороть мою проблему.

— Хотелось бы знать, каким это образом?

— Точно не знаю, ну, так вот и проверим. Послушай, да, я хочу проверить! Приступы в моей работе недопустимы. Они мешают мне, и они подводят нас обоих. Нужно хотя бы попробовать.

Шах и мат. Он не может отказать напарнику в помощи, хотя и очень сомневается, что это принесет хоть какую-то пользу. Он все еще не понимает, как именно такие игры вообще могут влиять на клаустрофобию.

Дальнейшее немного проясняет дело. Наполеон идет к своей дорожной сумке, роется в ней, достает что-то длинное и темное. Шелковый шарф. А, нет. Широкий пояс от любимого халата в золотых узорах.

— Я облегчаю задачу нам обоим, не смотри на меня так, — напряженно улыбается он и поднимает пояс к лицу.

— Заведи будильник на моих часах… для начала пусть будет десять минут.

Илья послушно берет часы со стола и крутит колесико, подставляя циферблат под свет свечи. Стрелка тускло поблескивает, вращаясь. Он откладывает часы на кровать рядом с собой.

Наполеон тем временем завязывает себе глаза и отходит на шаг, нащупывая рукой стол.

— Ну что ж. Старт, — решительно произносит он.

Секунды идут, Илья молчит, глядя на Ковбоя. Ему очень неловко, но тот был прав, что завязал себе глаза. Так намного проще. И еще… так действительно… «послушнее».

Наполеон тоже не произносит ни слова. Стоит, дышит ровно, слегка подрагивают кончики пальцев, будто он хотел бы нервно побарабанить ими о бедро, но сдерживается.

— Сделай шаг вправо.

Ковбой делает медленный шаг, до последнего стараясь придерживаться за стол, но все-таки отпускает опору. От этого Илья вдруг осознает, насколько он сейчас отвечает за напарника — тот совершенно слеп в полутемной комнате с завязанными глазами и ориентируется только по памяти.

— Шаг назад. Короткий шаг вправо. Осторожно, стол. Еще один короткий, вот так. Положи обе руки на стол, — Илья завороженно смотрит, как все его приказы выполняются практически без заминок. — Найди свечу. Правой рукой.

Наполеон проводит ладонью по столу, раз, другой. Левой он держится за столешницу, и, видимо, использует эту руку как точку отсчета. Еще раз, еще — и вот его пальцы упираются в подсвечник с кольцом-ручкой.

— Принеси мне.

Пальцы аккуратно обхватывают кольцо, Наполеон отрывает свечу от стола и медленно поворачивается, стараясь держать ровно. Подкладывает под дно подсвечника левую руку.

— Сюда. Два небольших шага, — Илья во все глаза смотрит на пальцы, над которыми опасно зависают капли воска. Как ни старается Ковбой, а держать совсем ровно не выходит. Раз. Два. Он останавливается над Ильей, касаясь бедром его колена, быстро сдвигается чуть в сторону. Стоит молча, «смотрит» вперед, не опуская головы. Илья медленно перехватывает подсвечник, накрывая его пальцы своими. Ковбой так четко выдыхает, будто от этого действия зависела его жизнь.

Они молчат. Что-то медленно рушится в Илье от того, как Ковбой стоит над ним, слепо глядя в стену. От этой повязки, от того, как, подрисованная тенями, бьется вена у него на горле (снизу хорошо видно). Что-то крошится, как истлевшая ткань, как трухлявое дерево, и он едва может дышать. Близость Ковбоя вызывает какую-то болезненную внутреннюю судорогу.

— Иди к дивану. М-м! — Илья сам стонет сквозь зубы, когда Наполеон бьется пальцами о край стола, слишком резко развернувшись. Лицо его искажает гримаса боли. Он растирает пальцы левой рукой.

 — Прости, Ковбой. Моя вина.

Наполеон осторожно нашаривает стол рукой, движется вдоль него до дивана.

— Стоп. Садись.

Они снова молчат. Илья хочет, чтобы Наполеон отдохнул от бессмысленных хождений по комнате, но по тому не видно, чтобы он хоть сколько-нибудь расслабился: сидит прямой, ровный, положив руки на колени. Видно, что все это и ему дается непросто.

Циферблат говорит, что им предстоят еще шесть минут неловкости.

Илья встает и подходит к дивану, попутно возвращая свечу в центр стола. Нужно же придумать какую-то пользу и для Ковбоя в этих странных играх. Он вкладывает ему в руки книгу.

— Открой на сотой странице. Нет, не считай. Одним движением.

Наполеон замирает, медленно гладит пальцами срез страниц — вдоль, поперек, снова поперек. После секундной паузы подцепляет ногтем страницу и раскрывает книгу. Поворачивает к Илье.

— Неплохо. Сто четырнадцатая. Не закрывай, открой теперь двести тридцатую.

Это сложнее. Ковбой кладет книгу на колени, гладит срезы дольше, что-то прикидывает в уме. Потом переворачивает пласт страниц. Илья наклоняется, чтобы увидеть номер. Двести двадцать восемь.

— Ого. Почти. На две страницы промахнулся.

На лице напарника появляется легкая довольная улыбка — и тут же исчезает. Он снова серьезный и прямой.

«Что бы еще придумать полезное…» — размышляет Илья, — «Чтобы не гонять его снова по комнате».

Он наклоняется к Наполеону чуть ближе расстояния вытянутой руки, упирается в спинку дивана слева от его плеча.

— Коснись моего виска, — произносит он.

Ковбой поднимает голову — может быть, удивленно, но за повязкой не разобрать, медлит пару секунд.

— Давай, — «Это полезное упражнение — ориентироваться на голос», — убеждает себя Илья и наклоняется чуть ниже, неоправданно упрощая задачу.

Наполеон протягивает руку плавным движением и безошибочно находит пальцами его висок.

Илья хочет сказать «Отлично», но голос вдруг садится, слова не выходят из осипшего горла.

Пальцы соскальзывают на скулу. Наполеон поднимает лицо к Илье, исследует его черты осторожными ласковыми движениями. Гладит подушечками пальцев бровь, крыло носа, обводит губы.

Илья тяжело дышит. Он вдруг понимает, что его тянет, тянет вниз, будто на шее висит мешочек со свинцовой дробью. Лицо Наполеона все ближе. Он слышит быстрое дыхание, видит подрагивающие ноздри и губы.

Звонит будильник. Оба вздрагивают, будто через них пропустили разряд. Наполеон отдергивает руку и торопливо стягивает повязку. Илья выпрямляется и отходит к столу, опирается на столешницу, пытаясь успокоить дыхание.

— Ну как, Большевик, — спрашивает Ковбой, как ни в чем не бывало, и только где-то в глубине его тона прячется смущение, и Илья слышит его. — Как ощущения?

Курякин окончательно запутался и думает, что надо отказаться от этого эксперимента. Точно надо отказаться.

И вдруг врет.

— Ничего, жить можно. А тебе как?

— Интересный опыт.

— Ага.

Ни один из них не говорит, что хотел бы повторить, или что больше ни за что и никогда. Они расходятся по своим постелям, теперь уже без споров и ссор. Илья, ложась, задувает свечу на столе.

Его еще немного трясет, где-то глубоко внутри все так же рушится, рассыпается прахом то, чему он не знает названия. Но не сердце, нет. Сердце ощущается в груди очень определенно — плотным, сжатым, напряженным комком.


	11. Chapter 11

Утром Илья снова просыпается первым, бесшумно одевается, находит в вещах Ковбоя карту и расписание поездов. На кухне вытряхивает из корзины остатки продуктов. Собственно, там еще немало всего, но это все только овощи, фрукты и бессменная паста. Хлеб в бумажном пакете подсох, причествел, персики начинают портиться.

Он уходит на станцию, оставив на столе записку: «Уехал в город. Не исчезай». Илья всегда считает хорошим тоном объяснить свое отсутствие напарнику, чтобы тому не пришлось, скажем, валяться полдня на крыше соседнего дома. От воспоминания он поджимает губы. Это был не первый раз — и не последний, — когда Ковбой слишком быстро переиграл все их планы без предупреждения. И каждый раз у того, черт побери, «веская причина».

Илья выдыхает, стараясь убаюкать злость. Перед глазами возникает образ Наполеона с широкой черной повязкой на глазах. Руки осторожно гладят книгу. Пальцы сжимают кольцо подсвечника.

И — о чудо! — становится легче. Злость растворяется в свежем утреннем воздухе, в шелесте сосен и нарастающем далеком гуле; Илья ускоряется, стараясь успеть к поезду, и выбегает на платформу очень вовремя, когда паровоз уже оглушительно стравливает пар перед отбытием.

В Неаполе он первым делом проверяет тайник для передачи сообщений. Шарит ладонью в нише между кирпичами и с облегчением выдыхает — снова пусто. То, что так злило его последние две недели, вдруг радует: свободное время, незапланированный отпуск, возможность остаться в домике у моря еще хотя бы дня на три.

На рынке жара и суматоха, его пытаются обчистить какие-то мальчишки, но так топорно, что это не идет ни в какое сравнение даже с его собственными навыками, не говоря уж про умелые пальцы Ковбоя. Он просто перехватывает руку воришки в своем кармане и сжимает так, что тот вскрикивает.

— Могу сломать, — обещает он на своем слабом итальянском, и бледный от испуга и боли паренек растворяется в толпе, как только его отпускают.

Илья выбирает простые, но свежие и аппетитные продукты: помидоры, сливы, персики и зелень, всего побольше, берет и мяса из расчета на сегодня-завтра. Вчера утром они подключили к сети маленький холодильник, но он так медленно набирает холод, что разве сегодня к вечеру станет морозить как следует. Ну да ничего. Если отпуск продлевается, то возможность выехать на рынок еще будет.

Не жалея, покупает побольше свежего хлеба и вкусного, хоть и дешевого, вина. Ковбой — уж на что сноб, но даже его устраивает разливное вино из местных виноградников.

Выйдя из поезда на станции и углубившись в сосновую рощу, Илья в очередной раз думает, как прав был Соло, предложив сбежать из города. Здесь тихо, безлюдно и не так душно, как в раскаленном портовом Неаполе. Можно дышать, а не обливаться потом.

На его записке приписано другим почерком: «На пляже». Ну, Ковбой, уже лучше.

Илья понимает, что несправедливо предвзят. Соло никогда не оставлял его в неведении совсем уж без причины. Просто в те разы, когда он все-таки это делает… Убить хочется.

Но не сейчас. Никого убивать не хочется, а хочется есть и, возможно, подремать после обеда, вознаградив себя отдыхом за ранний подъем.

Однако вместо всего этого Илья спускается к морю. На последнем маленьком плато над бухтой он замирает и несколько минут смотрит, как Наполеон, ладный, крепкий, забирается на скалу, переступает с ноги на ногу, собирается, вдыхает — а потом взлетает вперед, вверх и светлой рыбкой входит в прозрачную воду.

Надо же. Прыгает. И ребра, похоже, не так болят, как он уверял в их прошлое совместное купание. Неужели стесняется? Быть не может. Нечего ему стесняться, да и нырнул в самом деле отлично. Красиво. Легко.

Илья спускается на пляж, раздевается и с удовольствием смывает с себя пыль и жару Неаполя, ожидая, пока Ковбой заметит его и подплывет поближе.

Они возвращаются в домик вместе, готовят обед, едят, потом Илья все-таки задремывает на диване, пока Наполеон листает свежие газеты. Просыпается уже на закате.

«Черт, теперь до утра не засну», — ему немного грустно от того, как быстро пролетают здесь дни. Наплавался, поел — вот уже и вечер.

Наполеон сидит на краю площадки, помахивая ногами над обрывом. Обрыв тут, конечно, невысокий и пологий, полностью заросший деревцами и кустами, — одно название, а не обрыв, — иначе Илья за шиворот втащил бы напарника на твердую землю. А так он тоже подходит к краю и аккуратно садится рядом.

Ковбой поворачивается к нему.

— Что ты меня не разбудил? Вечер уже, — спрашивает его Илья.

— Иногда здорово вот так отключиться и спать весь день… Мне кажется, тебе здесь скучно.

— Да какая разница, где скучать — здесь или в городе? Зато тут воздух свежий, можно купаться, гулять. Так что нет. Не так уж и скучно.

— Ладно.

Они молчат, глядя, как закатное солнце ступенчато окрашивает скалу и постепенно полностью исчезает из виду, погружая бухту в сумрак, а потом и в темноту.

Наполеон, подобравшись, легко вспрыгивает на ноги, отряхивает брюки и уходит в дом. На площадку ложатся длинные прямоугольники света из окон: сперва комнаты, потом кухни. За спиной слышится уютный перестук и позвякивание кухонной утвари.

Скрипит створка окна.

— Большевик, чай будешь?

Илья возвращается в дом. Даже удивительно, как они за два неполных дня успели обжить это место, привыкнуть, почувствовать себя в безопасности, будто и нет никаких хозяев и смотрителя, будто дом принадлежит им, и все это море, сосны и скалы — тоже все в их распоряжении на неограниченный срок.

Это все влияние Ковбоя. Он умудряется стремительно обживать любой шикарный номер и самую занюханную квартирку. Илья вот никогда и нигде до встречи с напарником не чувствовал себя дома, в любой момент был готов собраться и уйти, даже если контора снимала ему жилье на долгое время. А Ковбой входит в квартиру — и все, он тут живет. Вкусная еда, вино, бритва на полочке в ванной, красивый халат. Халат — это очень важно.

При этой мысли Илья даже как-то против воли поводит глазами — и находит то, что искал: в постели Ковбоя, почти скрытый складками покрывала, запутался шелковый пояс.

Наполеон выходит из кухоньки, перехватывает его взгляд и быстро ретируется, будто что-то забыл. Илья отводит глаза от шелковой петли и идет помогать с посудой.

***

Илье очень неловко. Ему кажется, что Наполеон совершенно не жаждет повторять эксперимент, ему и так хорошо. Сидит в углу дивана, закинув ноги на стул, читает свое «Италия эпохи Возрождения: от кого-то там до кого-то там».

Сам Илья тоже пытается читать, но даже адаптированный итальянский совершенно не лезет в голову. Он то и дело отрывается от книги и украдкой бросает взгляд туда, где под складками ткани прячется пояс.

После пятого или шестого такого взгляда Ковбой решительно откладывает книгу и встает. Приносит пояс и останавливается над Ильей.

— Не хочешь повторить?

— А ты? — насупливается тот.

— Я первый спросил, — смеется Ковбой. Потом вдруг говорит серьезно: — Я не против.

Илье вдруг становится очень легко и страшно, будто какая-то неведомая сила отрывает его от твердой земли и тянет вверх, а он ничего не может с этим поделать. Соло же, напротив, кажется спокойным. Раз предложил — наверное, и вправду не против. Илья берет со стола часы и вопросительно смотрит на напарника: на сколько ставить?

— Пусть в этот раз будет пятнадцать, — пожимает плечами Наполеон. — Посмотрим. В прошлый раз время пролетело незаметно. Для меня.

Он повторяет ритуал: зажигает свечу, выключает свет, подходит ближе. Ласковыми движениями ладоней расправляет пояс и завязывает себе глаза. На этот раз ничего не говорит, не дает отмашки, стоит и ждет, когда напарник сам начнет игру.

Илья собирается с духом и начинает.

Для разминки отправляет Ковбоя к столу, потом от стола к кровати. Теперь он очень внимателен, руководит чутко, не пропуская ничего: озвучивает, если нужно, количество шагов, близость предмета мебели, то, какой рукой нужно коснуться, и то, через какое плечо повернуть.

Ему сложно признавать, но эта игра, эта «практика» во второй раз приятнее. Еще приятнее. Его наполняет шипучий восторг от того, как послушно Наполеон выполняет каждый приказ, как точно следует любой инструкции. Контролировать его легко, как новенькую радиоуправляемую машинку на треке. Только степеней свободы больше, чем у машинки. А время отклика такое короткое, будто мысли Ильи радиоволной передаются Ковбою раньше, чем он оформляет их в слова. С одной стороны, это восхитительное ощущение, а с другой — дразнящее. Хочется удивить Ковбоя, дать ему задачу посложнее. Приказать неожиданное.

— Обойди стол вокруг.

Наполеон плавно движется вдоль одной стороны столешницы, отмечает рукой угол — едва заметный воздушный жест, — поворачивает, снова до угла, снова отметка. Мягкие, крадущиеся шаги, он пробует пол, прежде чем перенести вес, боясь споткнуться о выступающую доску или край плетеной ковровой дорожки. Илья со своего места видит, что никакой опасности нет, но молчит. Его завораживают эти скользящие движения. При этом Ковбой движется очень тихо, не шаркает подошвами, будто и не касается деревянного пола.

Илья подбирает ноги, когда Наполеон осторожно протискивается между диваном и столом, хотя места достаточно. Четвертое прикосновение к углу. Выжидательная неподвижность.

Усложнить задачу.

— Налей вино в стакан. Две трети.

Бутылка — вот она, на столе, стакан тоже. Ковбой медленно проводит рукой по столешнице, низко, чтобы ничего не столкнуть. За несколько движений находит нужное, взвешивает в руке стакан, ставит его перед собой, открывает бутылку. Илья смотрит на руки: жесты даже более плавные, чем раньше. Похоже, Ковбой немного освоился и выработал некую систему слепого передвижения в пространстве. Экономно, четко, перемещая предметы небольшими отрезками.

Он кладет палец на кромку стакана и наливает, прислушиваясь. Илья задерживает дыхание. За полсекунды до двух третей Наполеон убирает горлышко от стакана, изящно прокручивает бутылку, чтобы последняя капля вина не сорвалась на стол. Затыкает пробку и замирает в ожидании.

— Выпей, — произносит Илья. Кажется, получилось удивить Ковбоя — тот поворачивает голову и безмолвно ждет уточнения. — До дна.

Наполеон медлит, а Илья с замиранием сердца ждет, что тот сейчас оборвет игру. Он уже выпил за последний час не меньше этого, и, возможно, не хочет больше ни пить, ни пьянеть. Наверное, это уже заход в личное пространство, и будет только справедливо, если Ковбой решит не продолжать, указав ему границу.

Но вместо того, чтобы снять повязку, Наполеон молча салютует ему стаканом и выпивает вино, как и было приказано, до последней капли.

Илья ловит себя на том, что жадно следит, как двигается горло, как ходит под тонкой кожей кадык — и сухо сглатывает.

— Отойди от стола, два шага назад. Повернись ко мне. Хорошо. Стой так. Не двигайся.

Наполеон послушно стоит, опустив руки, ожидает новых заданий, но минуты идут, а Илья больше ничего не приказывает. Даже в слабом свете свечи видно, как Наполеон начинает дышать быстрее, румянец касается его щек, потом шеи и опускается за воротник летней рубашки. Илья честно признает, что и надеялся получить подобный результат: лёгкий хмель вступает в реакцию с напряженностью момента, и Ковбой, пусть самую малость, но теряет над собой контроль.

Но почему ему самому так тяжело дышать?

Он сглатывает снова, вспоминая свое намерение сбить напарника с толку, подкинуть задачу посложнее, но ничего не приходит в голову. А между тем, мучительно не хочется прерываться. Хочется продолжать, давать задания, затягивать этот странный эксперимент. Приказать неожиданное.

Илья поворачивает часы и смотрит на стрелки: до сигнала осталась минута, не больше. Медленно, как во сне, преодолевая сопротивление собственных мышц, он цепляет ногтем заводную головку — и отключает будильник.

Если Наполеон и слышит слабый щелчок, то не подает виду.

— Расстегни рубашку, — тихо произносит Илья.

Время отклика на этот раз чуть больше, но потом Ковбой, будто тоже сопротивляясь какой-то силе, поднимает руки и принимается одну за другой медленно расстегивать пуговицы. Пальцы его гладят, ощупывают край рубашки так, будто это рутинное занятие вдруг стало странным и непривычным.

На третьей пуговице Илья не выдерживает:

— Достат…чно, — с запинкой шепчет он сухим ртом, и Ковбой послушно опускает руки.

«Ковбой сам предложил эту… практику. Он знает, что делает. Он не остановил меня до сих пор, значит, все нормально», — внушает себе Илья, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, скребя ногтями по ткани брюк на бедрах. Он привычно перекладывает на напарника регулирование тех сфер, что самому ему даются с таким трудом: эмоций, человеческих отношений. Сколько бы ни было споров, как бы Ковбой ни бесил его иногда, но там, где Илью захлестывает с головой, Наполеон всегда стоит на твердой почве и рассуждает здраво.

Конечно, все это в высшей степени странно. И наверное, уже за рамками того, что «делают напарники». Но если Ковбой не прекращает игру — значит, они еще не пересекли грань?

Илья облизывает сухие губы и приказывает едва слышно:

— Встань на колени, — и снова, снова ждет, что тот засмеется и пошлет его к черту.

Наполеон отчетливо сглатывает, поднимает руку к лицу — вот оно, сейчас снимет повязку… — поправляет скользкую ткань и грациозным движением крупного животного опускается на колени.

Илья забывает, как дышать. Он смотрит, не веря своим глазам, и мозг настойчиво подталкивает его туда, к Наполеону, — просто проверить, что это не иллюзия, не гипноз. Что Ковбой и правда без единого слова опустился на колени, стоит сейчас перед ним и… ждет следующего приказа.

Он встает с дивана и подходит. Все вокруг размытое, туманное, четкой остается только фигура на коленях. Протягивает руку, проводит рядом с лицом, не касаясь, но Наполеон явно чувствует тепло чужого присутствия и едва заметно напрягается.

— Руки за спину, — это давно уже не просьбы и не инструкции, это приказы в самом прямом понимании слова. Илья каждую секунду ждет логичного завершения, и то, что Ковбой продолжает выполнять, повиноваться, покоряться — мутит ему голову, как тяжелый алкоголь.

Медленно, будто не веря ни в услышанное, ни самому себе, тот заводит руки назад. Не опускает голову, стоит, развернув плечи, на коленях — такой же прямой, как и в полный рост. Илье мучительно хочется что-то сделать с этой безупречной осанкой, но он изо всех сил сдерживает себя.

Нельзя трогать. Нельзя. Даже не смей.

Он осторожно кладет руку на темный затылок, едва ощутимо сжимает пальцы на волосах — и неожиданно чувствует, как Ковбой подается назад и ложится в его ладонь с длинным выдохом, похожим на стон.

Мир переворачивается, сжимается до огонька свечи, и становится окончательно нечем дышать. Илья отдергивает руку, будто его обожгло, и торопливой ощупью, спотыкаясь о стул, о ножку стола, об угол кровати, выбирается в темноту и шорохи ночи.

Слепо, то и дело оступаясь и обдирая ладони о камни и кусты, он сбегает в сторону моря, сбрасывает обувь, входит в воду по колено и стоит, обхватив себя руками.

Мыслей нет, только гром крови в ушах, остаточное возбуждение, сбитое дыхание и сухое горло.

Но вода успокаивает, мягко толкает его в колени, а потом тянет за собой — войди, отдохни, расслабься. Снова толкает и снова тянет. Тогда Илья медленно стягивает одежду, бросает на берег, заходит глубже и ныряет. Не отталкивается, не прыгает — просто ложится под воду, как под одеяло, и погружается на дно, выдыхая маленькими порциями почти весь воздух, пока не чувствует руками бархат песка. Переворачивается лицом вверх и смотрит сквозь толщу воды на далекую, неузнаваемо искаженную луну.

Он не хочет всплывать, не хочет выходить из ласковых объятий моря. Вода охлаждает пылающее лицо, сердце постепенно замедляется, а луна качается и укачивает, погружая его в подобие сна с открытыми глазами.

Перед внутренним зрением проплывает кино: какие-то города, вертолеты, люди, которых он не помнит, солнце под закрытыми веками, девушка в легком платье, мужчина с темными волосами, который, не прекращая ослепительно улыбаться, вдруг бьет его под дых. И снова. И снова.

Его приводят в чувство злые сокращения диафрагмы, от которых все тело трясется уже не первую секунду. Они пробуждают разом здравый смысл, жажду воздуха и желание еще разок посмотреть Ковбою в глаза.

Илья отталкивается от песка и вылетает на поверхность.


	12. Chapter 12

Минут пятнадцать он ждет, когда погаснет свет в комнате, но в окнах все так же дрожит огонек свечи. Илья со вздохом отлипает от сосны. Не ложится Ковбой спать, ждет его зачем-то. А может, просто пьет. А может, читает. Какая разница? Нужно вернуться достойно, а не торчать под домом до утра в надежде проскользнуть незаметно. С головой хватит и позорного бегства. «Хотя бы зайди, как мужчина. Извинись. Поговори». О чем говорить? «Скажи, что для тебя это слишком. Эти… упражнения. Они нервируют и совсем не помогают». Интересно, а Ковбою помогают? Если да — то от чего?

Он старается открыть и закрыть дверь без скрипа и щелчков, проходит в комнату, шарит взглядом в поисках полотенца на крючке. Замирает. Поворачивается, как робот.

Да быть такого не может.

Два удара сердце пропускает точно. Илья прикрывает глаза в надежде, что ему это мерещится, но открыв их, увы, видит ту же самую картину: Ковбой стоит на коленях. Там же, где он его оставил. В той же гребаной повязке. В той же ровной и напряженной позе.

Разница только в том, что теперь руки у него за спиной не только сведены, но и сцеплены, и судорожно переплетены подрагивающие пальцы — видно, насколько тяжело ему удерживать позу. Но он держит. Держит.

Комната обваливается вокруг Ильи, и в пустоте остаются только они двое.

Он подходит к Наполеону, протягивает ему руку.

— Вставай, — поддерживает, заставляя опереться на себя. Подводит к кровати. — Сюда, на кровать. Приляг.

Ковбой укладывается на спину, выдыхает. Болезненно искривляется красивый рот.

Выбирая из двух зол меньшее, Илья принимается разминать ему колени, голени и бедра — только чтобы не разговаривать. Ковбой кусает губы, и на это мучительно смотреть.

«Вот как он, блядь, это делает? Продемонстрировал покорность от и до — и что же? Снова переиграл меня».

Но злости больше нет, внутри полный штиль, если не считать неумолимой горечи стыда.

Массаж затягивается. Пора прекращать оттягивать неизбежное. Он осторожно снимает с Наполеона повязку. Тот щурится.

— Мы закончили, Ковбой.

Наполеон молча встает и уходит в ванную, чуть прихрамывая. Илья вспоминает о полотенце, но так и не находит его. Да все равно, волосы уже едва влажные.

Он думает, что Ковбой сразу и ляжет спать. Точнее, надеется на это. Но нет. Тот идет на кухню, пьет воду, потом ставит чай. Илья напряженно листает книгу, прислушиваясь к звукам из-за стены. Наполеон не выходит. Ждет, пока закипит чайник, заваривает и пьет в одиночестве, там же, на кухне.

Отложив книгу, Илья собирается с духом и идет к нему. Останавливается в дверях, припав плечом к косяку.

— Прости.

— Что?.. — Ковбой мрачно поднимает глаза от чашки, которую сжимает в ладонях.

— Прости меня. Нельзя было… Я… Да ну блядь! — ругается Илья и снова пытается собрать слова в осмысленную фразу. — Я потерял над собой контроль.

— Ты испугался, Илья, — припечатывает Наполеон тихо. — Скажи уже это, признайся хотя бы самому себе.

Илья молчит.

— Было бы еще заебись узнать, чего ты испугался.

Илья молчит, буравя взглядом чашку в руках напарника. Тот резким движением ставит ее на стол, расплескивая чай. Трет лицо ладонью.

— Уйди, пожалуйста. Я сюда не ради чая пришел. Хочу побыть один.

Илья послушно разворачивается и выходит, но не успев отойти и шага, упрямо сжимает зубы и возвращается в кухню.

— Да, я испугался, Наполеон. Я не был готов. Мы… мы перешли границу… — он подходит ближе, пытается поймать взгляд Ковбоя.

Но тот неожиданно взрывается, как порох.

— Какую нахуй границу, Илюша?! Какую из тех, что мы еще не переходили?! Какую из тех, что ты придумал в своей светлой головушке?! — он придвигается к Илье вплотную, прижимает его к стене, сдавливает плечи железным хватом. — Ты только и делаешь, что придумываешь эти границы, а потом с удовольствием упираешься в них рогами!

Так же внезапно, как налетел, он отталкивает Илью — точнее, отталкивается от него сам — и отворачивается. Тяжело опирается обеими руками на стол.

— А то у тебя границ нет, — зло бросает Илья. — Хотя, конечно, сам черт не разберет. Как к тебе не подойди — везде ты идеально скользкий, такой, что не ухватишься. Ни гнева, ни обиды — ничего!

— А тебе очень хочется увидеть от меня гнев и обиду? Вот покоя прямо не дает, да?

Илья мрачно смотрит в широкую спину.

— Нет.

— Что — нет? — устало спрашивает Наполеон.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне. Чтобы ты был… рядом, а не где-то там, в своем замке из хрусталя.

— И что ты сделал для этого? Выключил будильник, а потом сбежал, когда мы, как ты говоришь, «перешли границу»?

Илья вспыхивает от шеи до корней волос. Кажется, что вместо воздуха он вдыхает кипяток.

— Теперь, конечно, молчишь. Ну, мне не привыкать, — Наполеон поворачивается, обходит Илью, чтобы выйти из кухни, но тот хватает его за рукав.

— Постой, — умоляюще произносит он. — Ковбой, я прошу тебя…

— Ладно, Илюша, — вдруг горько-примирительно произносит Наполеон, кладет свою ладонь поверх его, смотрит куда-то вниз, в угол. — Замнем этот бесполезный разговор. Пора спать.

От этого почти ласкового тона, от имени — когда уже Ковбой научится выговаривать правильно, твердо, а не это сладкое «Ильюща»? — у Ильи теплеет в груди и откуда-то возникает чувство, что нельзя, просто нельзя отпускать Ковбоя вот так.

Илья перехватывает его за руку, тянет к себе, на себя, и Наполеон от неожиданности послушно идет. Стараясь ни о чем не думать, Илья притягивает его вплотную, второй ладонью обхватывает затылок, как тогда, на полу. Запускает пальцы в волосы. И как тогда, Ковбой чуть откидывается назад, прикрывает глаза, подставляет беззащитное горло и приоткрытые губы. Илья смотрит на них, повиснув в гулкой пустоте, а потом наклоняется и целует.

Ковбой стонет ему в рот сразу же, не давая передумать, потому что за этим стоном Илья уже не способен остановиться. Их языки переплетаются горячо и мокро, вкус вина, чая, морской соли — все смешивается, рецепторы бунтуют, а Ковбой еще и добавляет безумия — кусает нижнюю губу до крови, быстро и остро, а потом зализывает укус жадными, сводящими с ума движениями языка.

Илья и чувствует, что сходит с ума. Может быть, нужно остановиться, затормозить сейчас, пока еще не поздно, но Ковбой, будто читая мысли, отрывается от его губ и шепчет:

— Попробуй только испугаться сейчас… только попробуй оставить меня наедине с… — он тащит руку Ильи вниз, прижимает к своему паху: — … с этим.

Ох блядь. Стоит у Ковбоя каменно, и Илья гладит его, повинуясь немому приказу чужой руки — давай, мол, чего ты ждешь. Тот стонет, приподнимается на носки, горячо дышит в шею, хватается одной рукой за плечи Ильи, а вторую кладет поверх его ладони.

— Да, Илюша, ах блядь, да! — он заставляет Илью сжать руку, наплевав на молнию, стонет, прихватывает зубами ткань рубашки, толкается сильнее. Потом вдруг поднимает лицо и прижимается губами к губам.

Илья целует его, проталкивает язык, с силой раздвигает полусжатые зубы, ощущая, как Ковбой отвечает — неритмично и горячо, агрессивно и беспомощно. Он сжимает член в ладони, и Наполеон вжимается, виснет на его плечах, выдыхает ему в рот длинный, какой-то почти болезненный стон.

Они еще стоят так какое-то время, пока Наполеон наконец не опускает голову и не упирается лбом Илье в плечо, а тот убирает ладонь — неловко, смущенно. Ему сейчас тоже безумно хочется вжаться бедрами, потереться, кончить, даже трогать не нужно, наверное, и без рук получится секунд за пять. Но он запрещает себе и просто стоит, обнимая Наполеона за плечи свободной рукой.

Тот поднимает голову и смотрит на Илью затуманенными глазами. Потом отходит на полшага. Лицо у Ильи пылает, губа пульсирует, но и у Ковбоя не лучше: алые пятна по белой коже, вспухшие губы. Он смотрит долго, будто решает для себя что-то.

Выходя из кухни, оборачивается к Илье и улыбается.

— Идешь?

***

Идут они недалеко. В комнате Наполеон прижимает Илью к столу, заставляет сесть на край, опереться на руки, а сам начинает расстегивать на нем рубашку с влажными следами собственных стонов, целовать шею и грудь, вычерчивая языком мокрые холодящие узоры. Илью бросает в дрожь, по коже бегут мурашки, дыбом встают светлые волоски. Он тяжело дышит.

Ковбой сдергивает рубашку, опускает ее до локтей и принимается обводить языком широкие грудные мышцы, доходя почти до подмышек, и когда он это делает, Илья дергается и стонет сквозь зубы, закидывая голову. Ковбой не пропускает такой подсказки: возвращается и снова целует, лижет, прикусывает кожу, пока Илья содрогается всем телом, впиваясь пальцами в край стола.

А когда Ковбой берет в рот его левый сосок, он думает, что сейчас просто кончит и все, потому что это… это…

— Что ты делаешь? — с ужасом спрашивает он, мгновенно приходя в себя, когда Наполеон опускается перед ним на колени и расстегивает молнию на брюках.

— А на что похоже? — тот поднимает голову и — о господи, какой он… — улыбается ярким ртом.

— Нет, Ковбой, я… ты… Не надо.

— Почему это вдруг не надо? Ты же мне дрочил — и ничего, — и он снова тянет брюки вниз.

Илья пытается придержать их, но Наполеон обыгрывает его и здесь: приближает лицо, хитро смотрит вверх — и вдруг втягивает в рот указательный палец его левой руки. Посасывает, облизывает и продолжает смотреть на Илью так, что у того ноги подкашиваются.

Через пару секунд Илья, очнувшись, отдергивает ладонь, как от огня, и снова хватается за безопасную столешницу.

— Так то ж рукой… — бормочет он, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как пальцы напарника возвращаются к брюкам и белью. — И тебе… — заканчивает он обреченно.

— Большевик, давай без самопожертвования. Посмотри на меня.

Тот послушно опускает глаза, но тут же отводит взгляд.

— Нет-нет. На меня смотри. Что ты видишь?

Что он сейчас видит, Илья побоялся бы даже самому себе рассказать вслух. Стоя перед ним на коленях и глядя в глаза, Ковбой медленно стягивает с него трусы, и вслед за тканью от темно-красной головки тянется жемчужная паутина смазки. Он ловит ее языком, продолжая смотреть вверх, и член Ильи жадно дергается от этого зрелища.

— Ладно, если молчишь, я расскажу. Я хочу отсосать тебе. Так хочу, что у меня уже снова встает, а к тому времени, как ты кончишь мне в рот, будет стоять на все сто. Или сто двадцать. И мне снова придется дрочить, ну или проплыть километра четыре, чтобы отпустило.

— Твою ма-а-ать же, Ковбой, — стонет Илья и кладет руку ему на затылок, — если ты сейчас не заткнешься, то я кончу раньше, чем ты начнешь.

— Так-то лучше, — смеется Наполеон и без всякого предупреждения берет его сразу так глубоко, что Илью скручивает, он на выдохе дергается вперед и достает Ковбою, наверное, до самого горла. Тот вздрагивает, но не отстраняется, нет, напротив, еще сильнее открывается, надевается ртом — и только потом отпускает и начинает сосать плавно и ритмично.

Голова кружится, в ушах шумит, Илья глотает вязкую слюну, глядя куда-то в угол дивана. Но Ковбой, будто догадываясь, стонет, вибрирует языком и горлом, и этот звук заставляет Илью посмотреть вниз. Больше оторваться он уже не может.

Мучительно хочется, чтобы Наполеон двигался быстрее, но тот, как специально, сосет в невозможно размеренном темпе, словно это и не он только что тут стонал, кусался и вздрагивал в руках Ильи.

Впрочем, и этого темпа хватает, чтобы висеть где-то на грани оргазма — достаточно смотреть на Ковбоя: на то, как распухли у него губы от прилившей крови, как поблескивает на подбородке слюна… Какие потрясающе голубые у него глаза, когда он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Илью, натягиваясь губами на его член. Оглушительно голубые по контрасту с алым ртом, голубые с неожиданно рыжим пятном на левой радужке — Илья будто впервые видит его, хотя, конечно, видел и раньше. Просто сейчас все цвета враз стали очень, очень насыщенными. И Ковбой… он почти невыносимо яркий.

Илья вдруг протягивает руку, поддерживает его за подбородок, пытаясь обозначить свое желание, и Наполеон понимает все правильно: старается больше не опускать глаз надолго, продолжает сосать, то и дело глядя вверх, хотя ему, наверное, не слишком-то удобно.

Вскоре он неспешно выпускает член изо рта, смотрит на Илью яркими влажными глазами, а потом так же, не отводя взгляда, обхватывает член под головкой, сжимает губы, дразнит уздечку острым языком. Илья с коротким стоном дергает его за волосы и тут же виновато убирает руки назад, но все равно уже судорожно вздрагивает, готовый кончить. Сдерживаться невозможно, а он вдруг вспоминает, что нет, нельзя же, нельзя, — и пытается отстраниться, но Ковбой удерживает его бедра, как в тисках, и берет его быстро и сильно.

Илья кончает с длинным стоном, падает назад, на стол, опирается на локти. Голова тяжело заваливается, держать ее совсем не выходит. И дышать тяжело. И Ковбой все еще осторожно ласкает губами его член. И дышать очень тяжело.

Он отрывается от стола с таким усилием, словно локально удвоилось земное притяжение. Смотрит на Наполеона, а тот отпускает его, наконец, и улыбается сомкнутыми губами. Встает. Гладит Илью по груди горячей ладонью, переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Куда ты? — спрашивает тот, пытаясь продышаться.

Наполеон не отвечает, только вытирает слюну из уголка рта большим пальцем, а указательным мягко постукивает по губам. Ах вот оно что, точно. Не глотал, слава богу.

Он уходит в ванную, а Илья кое-как приводит себя в порядок: застегивается, надевает рубашку. Расправляет край коврика, съехавшийся гармошкой. Ждет, когда Наполеон выйдет, и, не дождавшись, подходит к двери в ванную. Прислушивается. Сквозь звук падающей воды очень тихо, но различимо доносятся стоны, перепутать которые с чем-либо очень сложно. Илья краснеет снова, и сам удивляется — сколько можно краснеть за один вечер? Он быстро отступает от двери. Хоть и кончил две минуты назад, а слушать, как Ковбой ласкает себя в одиночестве, ему вдруг становится невыносимо — горячо, душно и горько на языке.

Он идет на кухню налить им обоим воды.

***

Под утро начинается шторм. Хлопают ставни, трещат сосны, но самый пугающий звук — тугой басовый стон моря, бьющегося о скалы внизу. От каждого такого удара домик вздрагивает и, кажется, вот-вот обрушится вместе с площадкой.

Илья просыпается от такого удара через секунду после Наполеона: тот как раз тяжело сползает с кровати и, пошатываясь, бредет закрывать окна. Илья тоже встает, выходит за ним. Ночь четкая, светлая, расцвеченная пятнами луны и выстрелами молний. Сосны мотает так, будто их треплет в зубах огромный инфернальный пес. В лицо Илье летит мелкий песок и камушки с соседней скалы.

Борясь с порывами ветра, они захлопывают ставни снаружи и возвращаются в дом, хотя зрелище пенного моря, беснующегося под луной, достойно того, чтобы просидеть на пороге всю оставшуюся ночь.

Спать под этот грохот невозможно, и Ковбой наливает им вина, забирается с бокалом на кровать, подкладывает под спину подушку повыше.

— Мне казалось, бухта должна закрывать нас от таких штормов, — произносит Илья, присматриваясь к лицу напарника в темноте. Спокойное лицо, чуть сонное. Расслабленное. Красивое.

— Ветер прямо в берег, поэтому и трясет так. Редкий случай, мне кажется.

Ровно в этот момент очередная мощная волна с разгону разбивается о скалу.

— Как таран, — говорит Илья. — Огромный средневековый таран. А мы в крепости.

— Ощущение такое, что крепость долго не продержится. Нет, я шучу. Не первый шторм, думаю, а дом стоит — и ничего. Последний обвал здесь был лет сорок назад, судя по деревьям, — голос у Наполеона тоже немного сонный. С удовольствием спал бы, если бы не адский грохот.

Они пьют и молчат, прислушиваясь к особому штормовому ритму: сначала кажется, что это хаос, но постепенно из хаоса возникает закономерность. Так всегда, думает Илья. У людей тоже так. Надо наблюдать, чтобы заметить, проследить, вывести эту закономерность из хаоса чувств и реакций.

«А я не силен в этом, хоть меня и тренировали, натаскивали читать людей, как книгу. В бою — да. Это несложно. А в жизни… Даже напарника не могу понять.»

— Ковбой, — произносит он вдруг, хотя не собирался ничего говорить. — А если бы мы правда были в осажденной крепости, и до взятия совсем немного времени осталось… Вот чем бы ты занимался? Если предположить, что ничего поделать уже нельзя, да и делать, собственно, нечего. Чем бы ты себя занял?  
\- Это несложно, — отвечает из темноты Наполеон. — Если бы я вообще смог расслабиться в такой ситуации… Осталось бы только получать удовольствие.

— Пить?

— Неконструктивно. Хотя приятно, не спорю, и расслабляет. Хорошо, пусть и пить тоже, но не только. Нет. Я бы занимался сексом, — он произносит это почти мечтательно. — Нашел бы того, кто не против провести со мной последние часы, и мы бы с ним попробовали все, до чего раньше дело не доходило.

Он произносит «с ним», хотя совершенно точно в этой конструкции и по-английски должно быть «с ней», Илья уверен. Он раздельно переводит дыхание.

— Интересно, до чего у тебя раньше не доходило, Ковбой, — против воли он представляет губы Наполеона на своем члене, и член в ответ вяло подергивается и наливается тяжестью. Еще не хватало.

— А ты хочешь услышать, Илюша? — смеется Наполеон и подносит к губам бокал. Его глаза поблескивают в темноте.

— Боже упаси. Это я так, риторически, — на самом деле, боже упаси, потому что у него действительно встает от одних слов, и от звучания собственного имени, которое Соло произносит, видимо, только в двух вариациях — или очень ласково, или очень горько, но оба варианта доводят Илью до головокружения.

— Вот и славно. Потому что ничего интересного я не расскажу. Секса в моей жизни всегда было достаточно, но не слишком остросюжетного.

— И что… — он мнется. — Если бы ты нашел того, кто хотел бы с тобой… То был бы остросюжетный?

Наполеон молчит. Потом наклоняется, ставит бокал на пол у кровати.

— Что ты хочешь узнать, Большевик? Дал бы я ему связать меня? Отстегать хлыстом? Ну, если в удовольствие… — он делает долгую паузу, а потом заканчивает: — Дал бы я ему трахнуть меня? Дал бы.

Илья краснеет и молча ложится, поворачивается на бок, натягивает плед.

— Ты прав, — лениво отзывается Наполеон. — Пора закруглять пижамную вечеринку с грязными разговорчиками. Только одно скажи. А как бы ты провел время?

Почти уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Илья отвечает тихо: «Я тоже».

— Что?

— Я тоже. Наверное. Занимался бы сексом. Таким, каким занимаются, когда не о чем жалеть и нечего стыдиться. Если завтра все равно умирать, так какая разница?

Наполеон приподнимается на локте.

— Хочешь, открою тайну, Илья?

— Ну.

— Для этого не обязательно умирать.


	13. Chapter 13

Илья просыпается так поздно, что солнце над бухтой уже стремится к зениту, и Наполеона поблизости не видно. К записке, хранящей историю их предыдущих уходов, прибавилась новая строчка: «В городе».

Он готовится провести большую часть дня в отрешенном одиночестве, зная, что Соло любит гулять по неаполитанскому рынку, пить кофе, листать книги в букинистической лавке — короче, чаще всего позволяет себе прикинуться расслабленным туристом, поэтому ждать его раньше пяти часов вечера едва ли имеет смысл.

Однако он только и успевает, что помыть посуду после своего позднего завтрака. Скрипит входная дверь, Наполеон сумрачно бросает на спинку стула чехол для одежды, шлепает на стол свежую газету и конверт — неприятно узнаваемый стандартный конверт из тех, в которых они получают задания.

— У нас дело, — отрывисто сообщает он очевидное и уходит в ванную.

Илья открывает конверт. Внутри самый минимум: несколько фотографий, таких нечетких, что с тем же успехом их могло не быть вовсе. На обратной стороне одной из фотографий записан римский номер телефона, а дальше почерком Соло набросаны скорописные слова и фразы.

— Инструкции получил по телефону. У нас на все про все — один день. Никого другого не нашли, идиоты хреновы. Сидят там в своих кабинетах и не могут даже людей организовать нормально.

Конечно, один день на подготовку — это всегда чертовски неприятно. Но Илья не понимает, к чему же так нервничать. Впрочем, когда Соло разъясняет суть дела, он и сам несколько теряет самообладание.

***

— Они подставить нас хотят? — ворчит Наполеон, надевая купленную в городе униформу официанта. Дешевые рубашки — явно не то, что делает его счастливым. Стоит жаркий вечер. Они целый день сидели над планом операции, а теперь зажгли весь свет — как в примерочной. Большого зеркала в домике все равно нет, и Наполеон пытается смотреться в свое карманное, бритвенное.

— Четвертый раз спрашиваешь. Ничего не могу тебе сказать.

— Это риторический вопрос.

— Ну, так и хватит его задавать. Если даже хотят — мы об этом не узнаем, — Илья смотрит, как Соло продевает в манжеты простенькие запонки. Его собственный костюм телохранителя бюро выдаст завтра, точнее, он сам заберет его в маленькой портновской лавочке. — Хотя я не думаю, что нас хотят подставить, похоже, что это действительно идиотская халатность с их стороны. Перестань нервничать. Нашего старого знакомого там может и не быть, это раз. Два — он вряд ли нас узнает. Даже скорее всего не узнает. Ты сам сказал.

Наполеон только поджимает губы и качает головой. Илья без подсказок видит, что напарник злится. Ковбой терпеть не может играть официантов (да и кто любит?), но выбрал себе именно эту роль: такие люди, как синьор Бранкатти, которого они ограбили недавно, да еще и имели наглость уйти живыми, никогда не опустится до того, чтобы внимательно смотреть в лица обслуживающего персонала. Ему могли достаточно подробно описать ночного вора, поэтому униформа официанта — меньшее из зол, если уж все равно от рискованной операции не отвертеться.

Илья тоже рассчитывает затеряться среди одинаково унылых костюмов советских телохранителей.

— Когда там приезжают эти твои дипломаты? — Наполеон застегнулся, расправил жилет и рубашку, изобразил рукой, будто держит поднос, и теперь выжидательно смотрит на Илью.

— С чего вдруг они мои?

— Из Союза же. Ну, как?

— А все американцы, значит, твои? Да нормально выглядишь. Стопроцентный официант, — поддевает Илья и тут же жалеет об этом — лицо у Соло вытягивается еще больше и делается совсем уж постным. — Шучу я. Для официанта ты слишком породистый.

— Я не лошадь и не собака. И официант из меня никудышный. Господи! — Ковбой вдруг прижимает ладонь к глазам, впивается пальцами в виски, стонет: — Гребаное задание, гребаный Бранкатти и гребаное все!

Илья встает с дивана, подходит к напарнику.

— Задание не хуже прочих. Что ты так дергаешься, Соло?

— Не знаю, — тот опускает руку, тяжело опирается на стол.

— Снова опасаешься чего-то?

— Да просто нервы ни к черту с этой работой… Кто бы сказал тогда, что все это меня так достанет, — я бы, может, лучше застрелился, а не сдался ЦРУ.

— Все это? — Илья криво усмехается: «Конечно, все. И я тоже. Я и сам себя допекаю хуже горькой редьки, а Соло уж точно такого напарника не заслуживает».

Но Ковбой вдруг поднимает глаза и торопливо отвечает на эту невысказанную мысль:

— Нет, прости. Я не то… Ты… и Габи — вы хорошие напарники. Мне кажется, мы сработались. Я привык к тебе, Большевик. Привык с тобой.

Илья отводит глаза. Они и правда сработались, хотя о Габи Соло упомянул из чистой вежливости. Нет, с ней они тоже сработались нормально, но она с самого начала будто выпала из круга доверия, не специально — просто так вышло, и такое навсегда сохранилось ощущение. Даже их странный короткий роман с Ильей ничего не исправил.

А вот с Ковбоем… Как он сказал? «Привык с тобой»?

Он накрывает руку Соло своей.

— Я тоже привык с тобой, — и эти слова выходят очень естественными, как будто наконец получилось сказать то, что должно было прозвучать очень давно.

Наполеон вздрагивает, пальцы под ладонью Ильи поджимаются.

— Так когда все-таки завтра делегация приезжает? — переспрашивает Соло хрипло. — Напомни.

— Прием в четыре. Ты должен быть на месте в два, а я поеду за ними в гостиницу… — Илья машинально повторяет, хотя не верит ни на секунду, что Соло мог вот так вдруг забыть детали их несложного плана.

За окном глухая южная темнота; настырно, ошалело орут цикады — ночная смена, сменившая дневную. Ветра нет, ставни открыты. Воздух едва колышется, донося легкий запах соли.

Наполеон смотрит на Илью так жадно, что Илья прямо слышит, как тот хочет что-то сказать. И вдруг догадывается. Медленно переводит взгляд, ищет глазами ставший уже привычным росчерк черной ткани.

— …Так что завтра нам не слишком рано, — этот логический скачок он совершает вымученно, по необходимости разом и закончить мысль, и перевести тему. Протягивает руку за поясом к спинке стула. — Тебе нужно переключиться, Ковбой, так дело не пойдет.

Соло переводит дыхание, подается вперед. Шелковая змея прохладно скользит у Ильи между пальцев. Он берет ее двумя руками.

— Ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, впитывая в себя выражение лица и жаркий взгляд Наполеона. — Ответь.

— Я хочу, — шепчет тот и подает вперед сильнее, позволяя завязать себе глаза. Илья с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы, закрепив узел, не зарыться пальцами в темные волосы: сжать, потянуть, заставляя запрокинуть лицо к свету.

Ах да. Свет.

Он отходит, стараясь не помнить, не думать, как Соло качнулся вслед за его движением; зажигает свечу и щелкает выключателем. Комнату наполняют тени.

Все начинается, как и раньше, с разминки: вперед, в сторону, назад, вокруг стола. Теперь это больше похоже на танец, где Соло — танцор, а Илья — музыка. Один приказывает, другой исполняет, и все вместе — это медленная… румба?

«Хабанера», — догадывается он и тут же будто наяву начинает слышать тягучий, неодолимый, властный ритм. Ему даже кажется, что Ковбой слегка покачивает бедрами в такт, но это, конечно, игра теней.

— Чуть правее. Вот так, — сегодня стулья расставлены иначе, сумка Ковбоя до сих пор стоит приоткрытая возле кровати, поэтому нужно быть вдвойне внимательным. Но Соло движется легко, доверяя ему так явно, что от этого становится страшно.

— Стой.

Напарник останавливается у стола, лицом к Илье, все еще в своем костюме официанта, и в этом есть что-то слегка порочное, но Илья старательно не думает именно такими словами, а вместо этого отчетливо повторяет про себя — «неуместно».

— Переоденься.

Наполеон замирает, гладит пальцами край стола — машинальное, но такое красивое движение: рука пианиста нежно оглаживает клавиши прежде, чем взять первую ноту.

Он явно тянет паузу, и всем телом Илья чувствует свою подвешенность в жарком воздухе. Сомневается ли напарник в том, что стоит продолжать? Или всего лишь прикидывает, где лежит его одежда, чтобы не делать лишних движений? Илья не запрещает, нет, но у Ковбоя что-то вроде странной профессиональной гордости в этой странной непрофессиональной игре: двигаться как можно экономнее, тратить необходимый минимум движений.

Илья со своего привычного места на диване наблюдает, как Соло медленно принимается расстегивать пуговицы жилета. Пальцы двигаются легко, но все в том же, навязчивом и тяжелом, ритме хабанеры. Жилет аккуратно ложится на угол стола. За ним — рубашка.

Вдруг очень хочется пить.

Брюки с шорохом складываются у ног, Наполеон плавно переступает, поднимает их, встряхивает и кладет к остальной одежде. Он остается только в трусах — настоящее шелковое белье, неправдоподобная роскошь для официанта — и несколько секунд стоит перед Ильей, не шевелясь, ладный, широкий, чуть смуглый в теплом отсвете свечи. Илья тоже не шевелится и почти не дышит, а потом запоздало понимает, что Ковбой ждет следующего приказа — идти за своей одеждой, лежащей на краю кровати. Он уже было открывает рот, чтобы произнести именно это, но вдруг — с небольшой заминкой — говорит другое:

— На колени.

Странно, но Ковбой будто этого и ждал. Он мягко встает на колени и чуть опускает лицо — движение такой покорности, от которой у Ильи окончательно сносит крышу.

— Прикоснись к лицу, — требует он, и Наполеон выполняет — касается пальцами щеки возле губ. — К шее. К груди.

Каждый приказ сопровождает ответным жестом, и в глазах у Ильи то темнеет, то проясняется снова. Игра больше не имеет никакого отношения к той, прежней «практике».

— Погладь себя. Обеими руками, — и пальцы Наполеона скользят по коже, касаются оттененного солнечного сплетения, глубокого и темного по сравнению с выступающими грудными мышцами. — Ниже. Ниже.

Руки медленно спускаются по животу почти до кромки трусов, снова поднимаются до груди. Это могло бы быть странно и нелепо, но Наполеон так двигается, так напрягает пальцы, так изгибает кисти, оглаживая себя по смуглой матовой коже, что это не нелепо — это умопомрачительно. И когда его руки снова оказываются внизу живота, Илья окончательно теряет рассудок.

— Ниже, — шепчет он, загипнотизированный движениями и собственным жадным, властным, как ритм хабанеры, и неосознаваемым до сих пор желанием.

Наполеон еще ниже опускает лицо, — но Илья знает, догадывается, почти видит, как краска заливает его щеки, шею и грудь, — и кладет руку поверх ткани. Сейчас они перекликаются: темный шелк белья внизу, темный шелк повязки вверху, будто так и было задумано.

— Гладь, — произносит Илья едва слышно. Он не может заставить себя выговорить «ласкай себя» или «дрочи», но Ковбой, как всегда, понимает приказ правильно. Он сжимает руку на члене, сминая ткань, стонет тихо, ждет секунду-другую и принимается двигать кистью размеренно и легко. Стоны срываются с его губ очень тихие, такие тихие, что за собственным дыханием Илья их только угадывает. Но губы чуть округляются, а вторая ладонь скользит по бедру, приопуская резинку.

Цикады сходят с ума, ночь захлебывается их песней. Илья тоже сходит с ума — который раз за вечер, будто это лестница в бездну, лестница со многими ступенями. Он откидывается на спинку дивана и расстегивает брюки. Звук, в реальности едва слышный, лупит его по ушам, как грохот товарняка.

Вряд ли есть хоть капля надежды, что Ковбой, ослепленный и вынужденно чуткий, не расслышал его.

Но теперь уже почти все равно. Илья запускает руку, кладет на твердый — давно, оказывается, твердый — член, сжимает пальцы и сжимает зубы, чтобы не издать ни стона, чтобы не позволить себе хотя бы этого. Дрочит короткими, осторожными, жадными движениями, надеется просто снять напряжение — и тогда все закончится, наваждение спадет и можно будет как-то жить дальше.

Облизывает губы, хрипит невнятно, проклиная себя за слабость:

— Быстрее…

Наполеон, наоборот, замирает на секунду, все так же опустив лицо (от этого хочется кричать), а потом медленным движением ныряет ладонями под ткань. И вот тогда — да. Тогда он уже ласкает себя быстро и стонет, стонет, стонет, пока хватает воздуха, а потом в легких начинает жечь… И Илья понимает, что это — у него. У него закончился воздух.

Ковбой вздрагивает, вскидывается, выдыхает, запрокидывает голову, открывая белое горло, опасно качается назад, почти выкрикивая последний стон, а у Ильи все вращается перед глазами, комната кружится так, что страшно упасть, даже сидя, и четким остается только Ковбой, который кончает, стоя перед ним на коленях.

Илью выкручивает диким оргазмом — острым, горьким, почти болезненным, пока взбесившаяся диафрагма бьется в пустые легкие.

…Из темноты проступают очертания предметов, огонек свечи, фигура на коленях. Илья кое-как промаргивается. То ли это у него в глазах плывет, то ли Ковбоя заметно покачивает.

Встает, дотягивается до своей сумки — попадается какая-то футболка — вытирает руку. Подходит к Наполеону и мягко поднимает его под локоть.

— Мы закончили, — говорит он тихо и не может удержаться — глубоко вдыхает упоительный запах пота, спермы, разгоряченного тела. — Мы закончили, Ковбой.


	14. Chapter 14

И в оставшийся вечер, и на следующее утро в голове у Ильи пусто и странно, как если бы после долгого монотонного шума вдруг наступила тишина, и внутри осталась только вибрация — далекий звон цикад.

Они молча легли спать, промолчали и все утро, если не считать просьбы передать кофе за завтраком.

Расстались в городе около полудня, едва перебросившись парой фраз, и встретились снова уже на приеме в консульстве Советского Союза в Неаполе. Увидели друг друга издалека, в ближайшие минуты улучили момент и настроились на общую, ранее оговоренную, частоту.

В ухе у Ильи тихо зашипело, раздался щелчок, и голос напарника, приглушенный и блеклый, произнес: «Связь».

— Здесь, — прошептал Илья, почти не разжимая губ.

И каждый занялся делом.

Илья играл свою роль, не выпуская из поля зрения посла и других высоких гостей из советского посольства, а Наполеон передвигался по залу с подносом. В силу особенностей прикрытия, оба испытывали некоторые проблемы: Илья, как телохранитель, не мог далеко отходить от главной фигуры, посла СССР в Риме Никиты Рыжова, а Соло, как официант, не мог постоянно тереться возле одних и тех же людей.

Практически каждый второй подходил на роль объекта — человека с размытых фото. Темноволосый и среднего роста — весьма конкретные приметы, ничего не скажешь. Черноволосые итальянцы крутились вокруг посла, и Курякин с трудом успевал следить за руками. Передача будет, скорее всего, на микродиске — так проще, незаметнее. А итальянцы еще и не способны держать руки при себе: постоянно прикасаются к послу и другим гостям, берут их под локоть, похлопывают по плечу. Диск может опуститься в любой из карманов, а Илья даже не заметит. Внимание дробилось на десятки мгновенных кадров в попытке удержать все, и это невероятно раздражало.

Звякнуло стекло, в наушнике ругнулся Соло.

— Напомни мне, почему это я официант, а ты телохранитель, а не наоборот? — пробурчал он.

— Потому что, — дотошно принялся объяснять Курякин, как будто напарник и вправду просил объяснений: — потому что из нас двоих это я говорю по-русски без акцента, и это у меня квалификация телохранителя.

— Ладно, ладно, — Соло как раз прошел совсем рядом, разнося напитки, а потом и вовсе подошел к Илье, и тот услышал его голос разом и в наушнике, и рядом с собой.

— Шампанского, синьор? — очаровательная улыбка цвела на губах Наполеона — приклеенная, не совсем живая. Он все еще нервничает, хотя Бранкатти не явился ни к началу, ни час спустя. Вероятно, уже и не явится.

Илья отрицательно качает головой.

— Благодарю, нет.

Ковбой плавно разворачивается на каблуках, шампанское в бокалах едва идет рябью. «А он неплохо натренировался двигаться за последние дни», — думает Илья, и его тут же бросает в жар от этой простой мысли.

Черт побери. Куда ты смотришь, Курякин? Твое дело — передача тайных сведений между неким американским агентом и неким советским чиновником, а не широкая, обтянутая черным жилетом спина Соло.

Он снова включается, стараясь не упустить ни малейшего подозрительного движения, и чувствует, как быстро устает. Для такой работы нужны не двое, а, как минимум, четверо — по числу объектов.

— Посмотри вправо, — шуршит в наушнике.

Илья спокойно поворачивается. Возле Алексея Ковалева, секретаря римского посольства, стоит вполне подходящий под описание человек. Как и тридцать других гостей на этом приеме.

— Американец, — говорит Соло. — Я их слышу.

Вот это уже кое-что.

— Джон Брайтон. Почти так же информативно, как Джон Смит. Слежу за ними.

Но Брайтон и Ковалев расходятся после короткой беседы.

— Пусто, Большевик.

— Ты уверен? Ничего не передавали? Не пропустил?

— Ты забываешь, кто я, Илья.

Ну да. Вор — в том числе, и карманник, — лучший из виденных Курякиным. Такой ничего не пропустит. От этой мысли Илья приходит в себя: сам-то он уже почти минуту смотрит вокруг совершенно бездумно, и мог пропустить, даже если бы тут из-под полы торговали оружием, как на кабульском базаре.

Но все гости, к счастью, после четвертого круга напитков усиленно очаровывают дам — местный высший свет, жен и дочерей сотрудников консульства и неаполитанских политиков. Илья переводит дыхание. Только Рыжов разговаривает с высоким светловолосым мужчиной определенно славянского типа — видимо, местным советским служащим. В руках у мужчины кейс, и Илья автоматически напрягается, хотя это и не укладывается в параметры _их_ передачи. Мало ли что тут еще передают. Впрочем, через минуту собеседники расходятся, мужчина удаляется вместе со своим кейсом, а посол присоединяется к паре местных дельцов с женами. Снова пусто.

— Ты ведешь Брайтона? — он проходится взглядом по залу.

— Пытаюсь, — отвечает Соло с такой напряженной интонацией, будто он там сейчас жонглирует бокалами. Илья находит его в толпе. Нет, не жонглирует, просто лавирует с двумя подносами, уворачиваясь от локтей.

В консульстве тесно. Слишком маленький зал для такого приема, да еще и разделенный колоннами, и это чертовски усложняет задачу. Уж такая-то супер-держава, как Советский Союз, могла бы раскошелиться на здание попросторнее. Но нет, это старый особняк на краю города — да, в красивом саду, но сам по себе невзрачный и маленький. Одна радость — большие, в пол, окна с выходом в сад по всему первому этажу. Это станет дополнительной проблемой, если гости захотят выйти подышать, но пока что все внутри, и Курякин изо всех сил напрягает внимание, пытаясь ничего не пропустить.

Брайтон возникает то тут, то там, он выше итальянцев и следить за ним несложно — за его макушкой, но нужно-то за руками. Когда он подходит к Рыжову, Илья, как ледокол, раздвигая гостей, подбирается поближе.

— Большевик, — голос у Соло совсем выцветший.

— Ну?.. — тихо рычит Илья, пытаясь встать так, чтобы видеть свою цель полностью, а не полускрытую колонной. — Что тебе?

— Смотри. Кейс.

Илья хочет сказать, что занят, но мертвенный тон Ковбоя заставляет его прислушаться. Он оглядывается.

— Справа, на четыре часа. У стола.

И действительно, у одного из столов с закусками, прикрытый от Ильи углом скатерти, стоит коричневый чемоданчик. Точно такой, как тот, что держал в руках человек со светлыми волосами. Илья видит, как Соло резко опускает поднос на стол и делает порывистое движение в его сторону.

— Стой. Где. Стоишь.

И о чудо — Ковбой слушается: замирает как вкопанный и только напряженно смотрит на него из другого конца зала.

Илья делает несколько спокойных шагов, опускается на одно колено перед кейсом. Наверняка же служащий просто поставил его здесь, чтобы не таскать в руках, а сам, допустим, вышел справить нужду. Наверняка все так и есть.

Он легко притрагивается к коричневому кожаному боку.

И чувствует кончиками пальцев едва уловимое механическое пощелкивание.

Время для Ильи останавливается и дальше мучительно ползет, а он сам, как ему кажется, двигается невыносимо медленно.

С низкого старта он делает огромный, растянутый в долгих секундах прыжок, сгребает в охапку посла и какую-то пожилую даму рядом с ним.

— Бомба! На пол! Все на пол! — ныряя через широкий стол со своей ношей, он даже успевает подумать, как будет выглядеть, если ему просто показалось. И еще успевает выхватить из толпы бледное лицо Ковбоя и его потемневший, полный тревоги взгляд.

А дальше в уши вламывается звуковая волна, а сразу за ней в спину и незащищенный затылок лупит с такой силой и тяжестью, что с коротким «Хак!» вылетает из легких весь воздух. Мир гаснет.

…Он приходит в себя от того или вместе с тем, как кто-то тащит его, дергает, теребит. Вяло отмахивается рукой — идите в баню, поспать не дают. Рука слушается плохо, а тот, кто его дергает, — не отступает: хватает за плечо и начинает тащить с удвоенной силой.

— Вставайте, синьор, вставайте! Вы ранены? — в итальянском официанте, засыпанном штукатуркой с ног до головы, он не сразу узнает Соло.

— Ах-кх… — пытается вдохнуть, ответить, но только кашляет и плюется пылью.

Ковбой наклоняется к самому его уху и шепчет торопливо:

— Вставай, вставай, сейчас нас потолком накроет.

Илья собирается с силами, чтобы окончательно вернуться в сознание. Вокруг обломки и осколки, плотная белая взвесь наполняет воздух и мешает вдохнуть, еще мешает вдохнуть то, что на нем лежит дубовый стол. Откуда-то снизу доносится полузадушенный стон. Илья чертыхается, напрягается всем телом, кое-как сталкивая тяжеленную столешницу, откатывается в сторону. Посол и женщина, похоже, живы. Он надеется, что они со столом суммарным весом не переломали им ребра.

Ковбой хватает Илью под руку и тащит к выходу, но тот отталкивает его и вместо того, чтобы идти, поднимает на ноги шатающегося Рыжова. Соло тихо матерится по-английски и берет на себя охающую даму. Она встает, медленно поводит вокруг расфокусированным взглядом и, похоже, не понимает, что ей говорят. Ковбой снова ругается и подхватывает ее на руки.

Путь до выхода из разрушенного зала, кажется, занимает часы. Они оступаются на обломках колонн, сзади и сверху опасно трещит, под подошвами хрустит и лопается стекло. У самого выхода их догоняет один из телохранителей: правая рука безвольно болтается вдоль тела, но он решительно подставляет левое плечо, и теперь они с Ильей делят вес Рыжова пополам. Соло идет чуть медленнее, потому что из-за своей ноши не может смотреть под ноги.

Илья не фокусируется ни на боли в затылке, ни на своем оглушенном состоянии. Сначала выйти, потом все остальное. Они выбираются в сад через вывернутые взрывом окна, проходят несколько шагов, когда сзади раздается грохот. Может быть, и не весь потолок, но какая-то часть действительно обрушилась. В саду уже стоят, сидят и лежат люди, а Илья старается не думать о том, сколько еще их осталось под завалом.

Соло тяжело опускается на траву, укладывая женщину.

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, — слышит Илья его деланно бодрый голос. — Скорая уже едет, синьора, вы не волнуйтесь. Все хорошо.

Они ждут скорую добрых минут пятнадцать, а когда машины приезжают, их оказывается слишком мало. Рыжова забирают сразу, и, уезжая с ним и раненым телохранителем, Илья видит сквозь мутную пелену в глазах, как Ковбой бродит по измятому газону, пытаясь помочь тем, кого не заберут первые машины.

***

В больнице все происходит быстро. Слишком быстро. Не успевает он зайти в процедурную вслед за послом, как появляются люди в штатском, машут у него перед носом корочкой и оттесняют в коридор. Он мчится к телефону, набирает номер с оборота вчерашней фотографии, и на том конце ему сухо сообщают, что это больше не его забота.

— Что это было? И что с американцем?

— Успокойтесь, агент. Американец, вероятно, погиб. Но даже если передача состоялась, мы теперь обыщем всех и найдем все без вас. Отдыхайте, — последнее звучит, как издевательство.

Илье проверяют ребра и внутренние органы, светят в глаза, но похоже, он практически невредим, если не считать рассеченного затылка и частичной глухоты. Его штопают и отправляют домой. В больнице он, как может, умывается и приводит себя в порядок, потом идет к портному забрать свои вещи, и на конспиративную квартиру приходит в относительно приличном виде.

Ковбой уже там. Чистый, в своей обычной одежде, он стоит посреди гостиной, напряженно смотрит в лицо Ильи и даже на вид понятно, как он только что наматывал круги по старому ковру в маленькой гостиной.

— Посол в порядке, — тяжело говорит Илья в ответ на его взгляд. — Нас задвинули.

— Да пусть подавятся, — зло отвечает Соло, — а посол пусть хоть сдохнет, мне нас… наплевать. Как ты, Илья?

Он вдруг подходит близко, заглядывает в лицо, будто ищет ответ, написанный ссадинами по коже. Проводит рукой по волосам, осторожно касается пластыря на затылке. От повязки через всю голову Илья отказался и не жалеет, потому что руки у Ковбоя ласковые, а движения гипнотически успокаивающие.

— Ну, из больницы отпустили. В норме я, не волнуйся.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — Соло все еще блуждает глазами по его лицу, потом вдруг замирает, остановившись на губах.

Пауза длится, когда их взгляды наконец встречаются, когда Ковбой приподнимается к Илье и тянется к нему всем телом. Его глаза яркие, как небо, как море, как лето в Неаполе, и не в силах этого вынести, Илья прикрывает глаза перед неизбежным поцелуем.


	15. Chapter 15

Они едут в вечернем, накалившемся за день вагоне, верхние створки окон снова нараспашку, пыль оседает на одежде и волосах, но Илья не замечает ничего. Он машинально облизывает сухие губы, пытаясь то ли смыть ощущение поцелуя, то ли напротив — сделать его реальным снова.

Губы Ковбоя оказались в этот раз на удивление нежными, мягкими и медленными, а вовсе не такими жадными и даже злыми, как тогда, на тесной кухне. Он прижался ко рту Ильи и ждал, ждал, ждал — терпеливо и тревожно, — когда же тот ответит.

И Илья ответил. Приоткрыл рот, послушно, почти обреченно впуская в себя все ласки, которые последовали за этим. А через несколько секунд уже и сам едва мог сдерживаться, чтобы не стонать и не срываться на укусы — такие были у Наполеона губы. Яркий чужой вкус, незнакомый и горький: похоже, Ковбой пил перед его приходом, то ли от пережитого, то ли для храбрости.

Контраст бархатной мягкости самих губ и чуть царапающей ранней щетины вокруг. Контраст невыносимо горячего рта и прохладных пальцев, которые легли ему на шею, скользнули под воротник рубашки, подцепили верхнюю пуговицу.

Он перехватил руку, разрывая поцелуй, и Наполеон мгновенно отступил, а Илья тут же пожалел о том, что сделал. Но это вышло рефлекторно, он даже подумать не успел: закрылся тогда, когда Ковбой приглашал его продолжать. Когда он сам так хотел продолжить.

Кружилась голова.

Ковбой в последний раз коснулся пальцами его груди и отошел к приоткрытому окну. Спускались сумерки. Они провели в консульстве большую часть дня, а потом больница, дорога на квартиру. Интересно, до которого часа ходят пригородные поезда?

Соло не сказал ни слова, кивнул в ответ на его предложение, и вот они снова едут к домику у моря, будто пытаясь скрыться в их тайном месте — такой детский поступок, думает Илья, такой детский… Как если бы они создали свой маленький мирок, в котором всегда будет безопасно, всегда будет лето, всегда будут только они вдвоем.

Господи, в какой момент и как вышло, что этот человек стал ему ближе всех, кого он любил когда-то? Вошел ему под кожу, пророс в его сны?

Мысль приходит как бы сама собой, отдельная и будто чужая, Илья пугается ее, он точно не хочет так думать и не хочет чувствовать именно так. Может быть, надеется он, можно еще что-то сделать с этим, изменить то, что сейчас происходит между ними двоими, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Поезд идет больше часа. И больше часа Илья украдкой смотрит на отражение Соло в темном окне. Тот иногда перехватывает его взгляд и быстро отводит глаза. Илья не знает, о чем думает Ковбой, но понимает внезапно — а ведь, похоже, ничего уже не изменишь. Единственное, что можно сделать — это навсегда порвать с напарником, разойтись, чтобы дальше не было ничего, и память услужливо сотрет, растушует его черты до неузнаваемости, оставит только смутный образ, как произошло со всеми, кто был ему дорог.

«Ты поступал так и раньше. Поступишь так и с ним. Ничего нового. Он спит со всеми женщинами подряд и помнит их всех, а ты любил едва ли троих, и всех троих выгрыз из своего сердца, оставив только шрамы. Выгрызешь и его. Ничего нового, Илья».

Он вжимается лбом в пыльное стекло, закрывает глаза и хочет подремать немного, но сердце ноет, тянет, а перед глазами один за другим всплывают образы Ковбоя: покорного с повязкой на глазах, полуголого в тугих бинтах на ребрах, импозантного в отличном сером костюме — и жадного, лукавого, разгоряченного, сосущего его член. «Только не это, пожалуйста», — повторяет Илья про себя. — «Только не это».

В отражении Наполеон снова смотрит на него и отводит взгляд, будто догадавшись. «Только не это».

Они сходят с поезда и пробираются ночной тропой, пьянея от ароматов соли, пиний и неизвестных душистых цветов, скрытых в бархатной темноте.

Илья следует за Наполеоном, погруженный в сумрачные, даже тоскливые мысли. Он едва смотрит под ноги, на неровную тропу, оскальзывается на мелких камешках, иногда спотыкается, и Соло с тревогой смотрит назад и думает, наверное: «Что это такое с Большевиком, что он еле ноги тащит?» А Илью придавливает к земле огромной тяжестью, слишком большой даже для его феноменальной силы. Под этим весом трудно и больно дается каждый вдох, и тело отказывается слушаться. Заканчивается тем, что он все-таки оступается на совсем уж неустойчивом камне и не успевает перенести вес, когда тот сдвигается, едет под ногой, осыпая за собой глину, пыль и каменную крошку. Илья взмахивает руками, будто в замедленной съемке, хватается за ближайшую колючую ветку, та хрупко трещит и остается у него в руке. Осыпь разрастается, и он беспомощно съезжает вперед, вниз по тропе, стараясь хотя бы не упасть.

Ковбой оглядывается на шум, тут же разворачивается, встаёт обеими ногами твердо, смягчает колени, наклоняется вперед. Он упирается в Илью руками, но тормозит его всем своим телом, потому что тот и выше, и тяжелее. Вместе они проезжают вниз еще несколько сантиметров, осыпаемые пылью и камешками, и замирают.

Илья находит, наконец, желанное равновесие и обнаруживает, что вцепился Ковбою в плечи. Тут же отпускает, выпрямляется, но Наполеон все так же стоит, упираясь в него ладонями, смотрит снизу вверх. В темноте сложно разобрать выражение лица, но голос выдает его тревогу:

— Большевик, плохо? Возвращаемся в город. Тебе нужно в больницу.

— Нет, — очень тихо.

— Я почти уверен, что у тебя сотрясение. Давай вернемся.

— Нет! — на этот раз выходит громче и резче. Он не хочет ехать обратно в город. Не хочет, потому что это последний шанс для него побыть рядом с напарником, а потом — да, он вернется. Один. Доедет до Неаполя, затем — до Рима. Покинет страну. Попросит себе другое задание или… он еще не знает, что нужно делать в таких случаях. Он никогда не прерывал работу по своей инициативе, никогда не просил других напарников — брал то, что дают. Давали обычно сухих, лицемерных, немного подлых: настоящих профессионалов, с которыми у Ильи, кроме очередного дела, не было ничего общего. А потом дали Наполеона Соло, человека, который носит десятки масок, но наедине с ним иногда показывает себя настоящего, слишком сложного для понимания Ильи: идеального, уязвимого, грустного, насмешливого, ядовитого и нежного.

И вот идеальный Наполеон Соло вглядывается в него, сощурив глаза, и настойчиво требует отменить их последний вечер вдвоем.

— Нет, — твердо повторяет Илья, отодвигая Ковбоя со своего пути, и уходит вперед по белеющей в ночи тропе. Нет сил ничего объяснять. Нет сил оправдываться, что у него было уже столько сотрясений, что он, во-первых, знает, как они выглядят, во-вторых, не привык обращаться с ними к врачу. Вообще нет сил говорить, но от внезапно вернувшейся злости — на себя, на Ковбоя — становится хотя бы легче идти.

Он почти бегом спускается к площадке над морем, притормаживает, замирает и вместо того, чтобы идти в дом, подходит к краю и долго смотрит на узоры луны по воде. Смотрит, пока сзади не раздаются шаги.

— Илья, что случилось?

— Дай мне минуту.

— Не дам. Говори со мной.

Упорный сукин сын. Так ведь нет же, обычно он уходит по первому слову, а тут вдруг уперся. Может, чувствует что-то. Молча ждет за спиной.

Илья разворачивается так, что Ковбой отшатывается и отступает на несколько шагов, пока он танком надвигается на него.

— Что с тобой? Что опять не так? — и не дождавшись ответа, фыркает, отворачивается и идет открывать дверь. Илья входит следом, приваливается к стене, стоит и смотрит, как Наполеон ходит по комнате, собирая разбросанные в процессе подготовки вещи: черновики плана на отдельных листах, одежду на стульях и диване. Снимает с себя рубашку, расстегивает потайную кобуру с маленьким пистолетом. На коже плечей и груди остаются перекрещивающиеся красные следы, а на правом боку красуется великолепный багровый синяк, наверное, ничуть не хуже того, каким может похвастаться и сам Илья, разве что его синяк распространяется на всю спину. Ковбой тоже не упал сразу, когда Илья крикнул про бомбу: успел повалить на пол мужчину рядом с собой, за что мгновенно и поплатился — его крепко приложило осколком колонны.

Илья смотрит, как Ковбой вертится, пытаясь рассмотреть свой синяк, ощупывает себя на предмет других повреждений, и внутри у него закипает яростное, жадное «Хочу!» Он вдруг чувствует себя готовым сжечь полмира, чтобы Соло обратил на него внимание — по-настоящему обратил. Так, чтобы у него ничего не осталось в глазах и в мыслях, кроме Ильи.

Он отталкивается спиной, подходит и разворачивает Ковбоя к себе обеими руками. Дергает на себя так, что тот теряет равновесие, потом отталкивает, роняя на кровать. Ковбой выдыхает и успевает присогнуть ноги: скорее садится, чем падает, и это Илью совершенно не устраивает. Он толкает его еще раз, в плечо, с силой укладывая на постель, и наклоняется сверху.

И Ковбой вдруг улыбается ему так открыто и зовуще, что не остается больше ничего, кроме разрешения: «Давай, давай же, я жду».

Илья целует его жадно, глубоко вталкивая язык, а Наполеон перевивает его своим, обволакивает горячим влажным ртом, крепко обнимает обеими руками. Спина отзывается болью, но Илье наплевать.

Бедра Ковбоя раскрываются, он ложится между ними, прижимаясь пахом, вдавливаясь твердым членом в пряжку и замок, и чувствует, как член Наполеона под ним тоже наливается, твердеет и поднимается — настолько стремительно, насколько это возможно для мужского тела.

Он прикусывает его нижнюю губу, вплетает пальцы в темные волосы, забирает их в кулак и тянет, а в ответ Ковбой выгибается и стонет.

— Тише, тише, Илюша, — шепчет и смеется он рот в рот. — Осторожнее.

Но сам же делает такое, от чего об осторожности думать становится еще сложнее: выгибается сильнее, гладит себя по обнаженной груди, ласкает руками живот, поддевает пряжку на брюках Ильи, но не может расстегнуть и просто сжимает член прямо через брюки, больно и сладко. Стон Ильи сливается с его тихим:

— Илюша…

Оттолкнувшись от постели, Илья садится и принимается торопливо расстегивать на Ковбое пряжку и молнию, стаскивает брюки и трусы пониже. Член у Наполеона крепкий, перевитый венами, темные волосы, наверное, слегка укорочены и их аккуратная дорожка уходит вниз, между ягодиц, — Илья проводит вдоль нее глазами, сгорая от стыда и желания.

Он принимается расстегивать брюки и на себе, путаясь в мелких деталях дрожащими пальцами, но вдруг останавливается, будто его толкнули, и смотрит Наполеону в лицо. Тот сжимает враз побледневшие губы и вглядывается в Илью — слишком напряженно. Пальцы судорожно цепляются за покрывало.

— Что? — спрашивает Илья, замерев. — Что с тобой?

— Ничего, — попытка улыбнуться, но Илья видит, что Ковбой врет — да у него же губы дрожат, хотя только что он стонал и выгибался в его руках, исходя жаром.

— Ты боишься.

— Нет. Продолжай.

— Чего ты боишься, Ковбой? Скажи.

Но Илья и сам уже знает, что тот не ответит. Потому что невозможно произнести вслух: «Я боюсь того, что сейчас произойдет, потому что все изменится между нами, и назад будет уже не повернуть. Здесь наступает конец тому, что есть».

Он встает, отходит и возвращается с шелковым поясом.

— Останови меня сейчас.

— Нет. Продолжай.

— Хорошо, — он смотрит на Наполеона, вбирая в себя каждую черту, каждый штрих, каждую точку. — Повернись.


	16. Chapter 16

Наполеон, привстав, изгибается, чтобы окончательно освободиться от одежды, встает с кровати, переступает через брюки, а Илья, глядя на это, будто распадается на осколки, и тысячей отражений в нем дробится то, как Ковбой, бледный, натянутый, стоит перед ним, едва заметно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пытаясь успокоить неровное — нервное — дыхание.

Илья делает короткий круговой жест — повернись, мол, — и тот поспешно поворачивается спиной. Больше всего сейчас хочется положить руки ему на плечи, провести ладонями по горячей коже, очертить широкие лопатки. Успокоить медленными движениями, как успокаивают нервную породистую лошадь. «Я не лошадь и не собака», — звучит в его голове недовольный голос напарника, но он ничего не может с собой поделать: Ковбой часто — не только сейчас — кажется ему красивым животным, а животных красивее лошадей Илья не знает.

Он завязывает ему глаза и все-таки позволяет себе эту слабость: проводит рукой по волосам и шее, ловит ответное движение, проходится ладонями по теплой спине. У Наполеона вырывается длинный отчетливый выдох, у Ильи же от этого звука слабеют ноги, и он спешит отойти к столу, опирается на него, переводит дыхание.

Зажигает свечу и выключает верхний свет. Правильно сказал Наполеон — так обоим будет легче.

Комната окунается в мягкие размытые тени. Ковбой враз становится смуглым и рельефным — каждая мышца, каждый изгиб подчеркнуты игрой светотени. Шелковые хвосты пояса черными змеями струятся между лопаток, стекают почти до поясницы. «Какая удивительно тонкая у него талия для таких-то плечей». А ниже — тугой изгиб ягодиц, переходящих в мускулистые бедра.

Это нереально. Этого всего не может быть, думает Илья. Просто не может быть. Он же не мог дойти до того, чтобы хотеть своего напарника. Нет же? Не мог?

Зло хватает себя за воротник, оттягивает с такой силой, что жалобно трещат нитки.

— На кровать. На колени, — слова выходят изо рта чужеродными и горячими, как гильзы, оставляя за собой металлический привкус.

Ковбой подчиняется беспрекословно. Покрывало под его ладонями и коленями сминается в темные складки.

Зрелище настолько невозможное, что Илья едва не забывает, зачем все это, но через секунду все же приходит в себя и тоже раздевается — торопливо, будто боясь передумать. Бросает одежду на стул, роется в сумке, находит презервативы — неприкосновенный, что называется, запас, потому что, в отличие от Ковбоя, ему они пригождались едва ли раза три за последние полгода.

Ковбой перед ним напряженно замер на четвереньках — только пальцы машинально сжимаются и разжимаются на покрывале, — и то, что Илья пару минут молча смотрит на него сверху вниз, уж конечно, не добавляет комфорта.

Протянув руку, Илья мягко касается темной горячей ложбинки между ягодиц. Наполеон напрягается еще сильнее, но под ласками — довольно скупыми — медленно расслабляется, раскрывается, дышит чаще и еле уловимо качается назад. Илья сжимает зубы. Так не должно быть. Это все наваждение, морок, и следует покончить с ним как можно скорее.

Он прижимается членом, и Ковбой вздрагивает, мгновенно зажимаясь.

— Илья… — шепотом.

— Молчи, — рычит Илья, и тот замолкает.

Так хочется попросить: «Помоги мне. Проведи меня. Научи, как сделать тебе хорошо», но нельзя. Потому что тогда все это станет непризрачным. Настоящим.

Он входит медленно, жестко, сухо, ему и самому больно, но на это наплевать. Вталкивается по полсантиметра, держа Ковбоя за бедра железной хваткой, пока не решает, что уже достаточно. Двигается назад, потом снова вперед, на этот раз чуть быстрее, и слышит очень характерные звуки — так человек пытается дышать так, чтобы не стонать и не шипеть от боли.

Голова кружится, возбуждение забирает его себе полностью, он сильно придавливает Наполеона рукой, заставляя опуститься на локти, входит теперь уже почти до конца, стараясь не вслушиваться в болезненные всхлипы сквозь зубы. Блядь, туго, больно, упоительно вот так наваливаться на него сзади, всаживать глубоко, впиваться ногтями в кожу бедер. Теперь, когда Наполеон стоит на локтях, он такой аркой прогибается в пояснице, что от одного этого зрелища можно кончить.

«Хочу его видеть», — думает Илья, резко выходит, подбивает Ковбою колени, переворачивает на спину сильным коротким рывком, а снова входит в него безжалостно, только на этот раз глядя в лицо.

Лучше бы он это не делал. Теперь он видит все: и то, как Наполеон отворачивается от света свечи, пытаясь укрыться темнотой, и то, как кусает кулак, стараясь перетерпеть, и то, как вторая его рука судорожно комкает тонкое покрывало.

«Зачем ты это с ним делаешь? Прекрати», — вдруг просыпается старый знакомый — ядовитый голос в голове.

«Так будет легче», — оправдывается Илья, продолжая медленно двигаться, но возбуждение враз ослабевает, будто его невовремя выдернули из «мокрого» сна.

«Кому?»

«Ему будет легче. Он возненавидит меня, и когда я исчезну, будет только рад».

«Ты-то сам себя слышишь? Мудак ты. Посмотри на него. Он доверился тебе. Для чего? Чтобы ты его насиловал?»

Илья, конечно, же понимает, что разговаривает сам с собой. Но когда мозг формулирует в слова последнюю фразу, его руки слабеют, а рот наполняется горькой слюной. Он замедляется, а потом и вовсе прекращает двигаться. Осторожно выходит.

Наполеон отчетливо переводит дыхание и убирает ото рта сжатый кулак. На костяшках остаются отпечатки зубов. Он замирает, ожидая продолжения — каким бы оно ни было, — молчаливый, покорный. Измученный.

Илья смотрит вниз. Нет, крови, вроде бы, не видно, да он и сдерживался, чтобы не двигаться слишком резко. Но разве дело в этом.

— Прости меня, — шепчет он, наклоняясь к Наполеону, и тот сначала будто уворачивается от этого движения, а потом, почти мгновенно, раскрывается к Илье всем телом. — Прости. Почему ты меня не остановил?

Наполеон слепо гладит его по груди длинными пальцами, слабо улыбается в ответ.

— Когда ты такой? Да у меня силы не хватит, Илюша.

Илья стягивает с него повязку, и Наполеон щурится блестящими глазами. Ресницы у него мокрые. Илья утыкается лицом в постель возле его плеча.

— Прости.

— Прощаю. Ты остановился сам. Мне этого достаточно.

Илья скручивается на кровати рядом с ним, не прикасаясь, а так… чтобы просто чувствовать тепло тела.

Дурак ты, Курякин. Дурак и скотина. Нельзя так прощаться. Нельзя оставлять о себе такие воспоминания. Не будет ему от этого легче, да и тебе не будет. Хотя бы себе не ври: ты сделал это из страха и злости. Так нельзя.

Минуты проходят, пока он лежит рядом с Ковбоем; голова и сердце кажутся опустевшими, тихими после всей агрессии и отчаяния.

— Илья, — зовет Ковбой, как бы пытаясь аккуратно разбудить. — Принеси мне, пожалуйста, воды.

Илья поспешно встает, желая сделать хоть что-нибудь хорошее для напарника, чтобы загладить вину, и только в кухне до него доходит, почему Ковбой не пошел за водой сам, и ноги у него подгибаются. Он цепляется за стену. «Я… старался… не слишком грубо», — оправдывается он перед собой, но голос в голове холодно отвечает: «На себе бы попробовал. И этого хватило».

Когда он возвращается в комнату, Ковбой уже устроился чуть удобнее: выложил у стены подушку, полулежа привалился к ней спиной. Он пьет, возвращает стакан, а потом, когда Илья собирается сесть на диван, — похлопывает рукой по постели.

— Давай поближе.

Илья теперь связан по рукам и ногам, он просто физически не способен Наполеону отказать, по крайней мере, в ближайшие минуты, поэтому безропотно забирается на кровать и тоже приваливается спиной к стене.

— Нужно было меня остановить, — мрачно бормочет он, понимая, что это пустые слова, и они ничего не изменят.

— Возможно. Не беспокойся, в следующий раз остановлю, если ты попробуешь сделать что-то подобное.

«Следующего раза не будет», — хочет сказать Илья и чудом оставляет эту фразу при себе. Ковбой, может быть, тоже не верит в то, что сказал. Вот он, Илья, ни за что не позволил бы себя тронуть после такого. Хотя… это же Ковбой. Его иногда… не поймешь.

Он чувствует, как усталость долгого и трудного дня наваливается вся разом и становится вдруг просто смертельной. Нет сил встать и пойти в душ, нет сил одеться или перелечь на свой диван. Не сил даже прикрыть Ковбоя, и в красноватых отсветах он виден целиком — обнаженный, очень красивый. И он, похоже, уже спит.

«Невероятно», — думает Илья. — «Я бы после такого не уснул».

***

Он просыпается от того, что Ковбой выключает воду в ванной и выходит в комнату: скрипит деревянная дверь. Оказывается, Илья подмял под себя его подушку и спал уже не сидя, а на боку. Голова мутная, тяжелая — слишком мало сна после такого дня. Свеча прогорела почти полностью, значит, прикидывает он, прошло два или три часа.

Подушка пахнет Ковбоем. За окном в кромешной безлунной темноте стрекочут цикады, ветер шевелит кроны деревьев, мерно ухает море под скалой. Как же здорово здесь. Хочется остаться навсегда.

Тут он вспоминает разом и то, что случилось, и свои планы на завтрашнее — уже сегодняшнее — утро. Уехать под каким-нибудь предлогом и больше не вернуться.

«Просто я думал, что ты погиб. Или вот сейчас умираешь. И я даже не знаю, где», — вспоминает он.

Нельзя исчезать просто так. Нужно оставить записку. Или… нет. Записку Ковбой обнаружит слишком быстро.

«Пришлю письмо», — упрямо убеждает себя Илья.

«Куда пришлешь? На конспиративную квартиру? А до этого что будет, ты подумал? Он трижды успеет похоронить тебя: сначала, когда будет ждать здесь, потом — когда поймет, что ждать бесполезно, и еще раз — пока доберется до города».

Рядом раздаются тихие шаги. Илья старается дышать ровно.

— Знаю, что не спишь. Возьми тарелку.

Он садится и принимает из рук Ковбоя белое блюдо с простой едой: сыр кубиками, дольки яблок и персиков, несколько кусков хлеба. Желудок скручивает. Действительно, они же не ели почти сутки.

Наполеон ставит у кровати бутылку, идет за стаканами. Возвращается и осторожно, стараясь не расплескать вино, забирается через Илью на свою часть кровати.

Они быстро съедают этот более чем скромный поздний ужин, потом Илья, полный горьких предчувствий, безропотно пьет налитое ему вино. Пьет большими глотками, как воду, и вдвоем они приканчивают бутылку за полчаса. Он обычно не пьянеет от такого, но тут складываются вместе голод, усталость, нервное напряжение, боль в спине, и он чувствует, как снова сползает в дрему. Даже видит какие-то обрывки сюрреалистических снов; вдруг слышит:

— Не хочешь начать с начала?

— Что? — тупо переспрашивает он, вырываясь из полусна. Свеча догорела, но глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и, проморгавшись, он хорошо различает Наполеона рядом с собой. Тот смотрит на него, катая в ладони пустой стакан.

— Попробовать еще раз. Решим, что ничего не было.

— Но оно было, — упрямо возражает Илья и тут же проклинает свой язык. Добавляет тихо: — Тебе будет больно.

— Уже не так сильно, не волнуйся. Я взрослый мальчик, переживу.

Илья не знает, что сказать, поэтому молчит. Но Наполеон и не дожидается ответа. Тянется к нему, замирает над губами — и медленно целует. Тепло разливается по всему телу Ильи, и он отвечает сразу, охотно и легко, и Ковбой раскрывается для него без стеснения и страха, как будто действительно не было никакого «до», никакой боли, никакой жестокости.

Илья забирает из его рук стакан и ставит, не глядя, куда-то под кровать.

Быстрые руки в его волосах, осторожные прикосновения к ноющему заштопанному затылку, горячее бедро под рукой. Раскаленный член.

Илья уплывает от одного единственного случайного прикосновения и с трудом заставляет себя убрать руку. Наполеон разочарованно выдыхает.

— Я… Ковбой, я бы хотел… — Илья морщится, не в силах договорить, потому что… ему неловко. И еще потому, что Наполеон наклоняется над его бедрами, и горячие губы охватывают головку члена, и говорить становится совсем уж сложно.

— Ковбой!.. Подожди, — он хрипит, выгибаясь, пытается удержать Наполеона за плечи. — Я… я… о господи!

Да что ж такое, он сможет когда-нибудь закончить эту фразу?

— Давай начнем, как обычно… как раньше? — выпаливает он скороговоркой в паузах между прерывистыми стонами.

Ковбой поднимает на него глаза, в последний раз обводит языком темную, блестящую головку, потом отстраняется и легко кивает.

— Как скажешь.

Илья выдыхает. Ну, если повезет, он продержится еще немного. Минут пять.

Игра начинается «как обычно, как раньше». Илья находит на полке еще одну свечу и зажигает ее.

Разница в том, что впервые они оба полностью обнажены друг перед другом, и это странное, неловкое, возбуждающее понимание.

Илья немного стесняется своей наготы, но готов забыть об этом, лишь бы смотреть, как двигается обнаженный Ковбой.

Тот медленно подходит к нему, смотрит в глаза и сам опускается на колени, будто догадываясь, что в ближайшее время произнести вслух эту команду — после того, что произошло чуть раньше, — Илья не сможет. Чуть опускает голову и обеими руками протягивает Илье повязку — так подают меч сюзерену — жест полной готовности подчиняться. Илья едва не хватается за край стола: его вдруг качает, сильно кружится голова. Это последствия взрыва, думает он. «А может, я просто не понимаю, как можно _так_ доверять».

Он завязывает Ковбою глаза, отходит на пару шагов и любуется этой картиной: черная повязка, руки, сведенные за спиной, глухие тени и теплый свет на коже, дорожка темных волос от живота к паху, твердый член. Слова складываются сами собой: он, неожиданно для себя, отвечает вслух на заданный когда-то вопрос:

— Ты нравишься мне… покорным.

Наполеон вздрагивает всем телом, втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, член его дергается от возбуждения и прижимается к животу. Илья смотрит, как завороженный, и не может удержаться — гладит себя, сжимает в кулаке головку, рефлекторно толкается бедрами в воздух. Господи, так он и обещанных себе пяти минут не вытерпит.

Он идет к своей сумке, затем возвращается к Наполеону, наклоняется и вкладывает ему в скрещенные сзади ладони свой кожаный пояс. Ковбой как-то испуганно подбирается, буквально на одну секунду, но Илья успевает это заметить. Виновен: он знает, что это уже слишком, особенно после того, что он совершил недавно. Нельзя подвергать доверие человека таким испытаниям, но ведь это их последняя ночь… «Почему — последняя? — вдруг растерянно думает он. А потом вспоминает. — Ах, да».

— Я не причиню тебе вреда и не сделаю ничего без твоего согласия, — он медленно гладит Ковбоя по плечам. Прикасается губами к шее у края волос. — Наш уговор в силе: как только я делаю что-то не то, ты прекращаешь игру.

Помолчав, добавляет:

— Веришь мне?

Внутри что-то запоздало сжимается, и он почти надеется услышать «нет», потому что это было бы вполне… оправданно. Но слышит тихое, спокойное «да».

— Возьмись за ремень обеими руками и не отпускай.

Пальцы Наполеона охватывают шершавую кожу, ремень натягивается между его рук.

Илья едва не стонет. Он ни в коем случае не позволил бы себе связать Ковбоя, но и такой — добровольный — вариант подчинения вызывает в нем мучительно сладкое содрогание.

Он обходит Наполеона спереди, становится над ним, запускает пальцы правой руки в густые, чуть вьющиеся темные волосы.

— Открой рот.

Он осторожно направляет свой член, чтобы не навредить ни себе, ни Ковбою. Во рту у того так горячо, что можно обжечься.

— Давай, — шепчет он, чуть подаваясь вперед.

И Ковбой принимается сосать, медленно и плавно забирая член в рот до половины, потом на две трети, а через несколько движений — раскрыв горло и старательно дыша через нос — полностью, почти до самого основания.

Секунд через двадцать Илья понимает, что сильно переоценил свою выдержку. Какие там пять минут…

Он отстраняет Ковбоя, пытается перевести дыхание, подумать о чем угодно мерзком и неприятном, вот только все мысли выдувает из головы, когда Наполеон облизывает губы, сглатывает слюну и тянет тихо:

— Илюша… ну же…

Илья, враз теряя контроль, дергает его за волосы, вставляет снова, едва не оцарапавшись о зубы, стонет, толкаясь вперед, вышибает из глаз Наполеона быстрые слезы.

Блядь, ну обещал же!

Он останавливается с таким примерно усилием, с каким тормозил бы над внезапно возникшей под ногами пропастью. Опускается на колени, гладит Ковбоя по раскрасневшемуся лицу. Хочет очередной раз сказать «извини», но это будет уже просто смешно. Лучше бы научился себя контролировать, как нормальные люди.

Но Наполеон не выглядит несчастным, он только тихонько кашляет и снова облизывает алые налившиеся губы.

— Все хорошо? — на всякий случай переспрашивает его Илья.

— Продолжай, — хриплым шепотом отвечает тот и едва заметно улыбается. — Не останавливайся.

Илья быстро пережимает свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. Встает, отходит в сторону.

— Встань. Иди к кровати.

Со «связанными» руками Ковбой ориентируется не так хорошо, как раньше, а может быть, причиной тому те же вино и жаркое возбуждение, которые кружат голову самому Илье. Он делает несколько шатких шагов. Кровать толкает его в колени.

— Ложись на живот. На край.

Ковбой неловко опускается и вдруг стонет, утыкается лицом в покрывало, делает несколько длинных, замедленных движений бедрами, вжимаясь в смятую постель. Господи.

— Нет! Терпи. Терпи, — Илья не знает точно, кому он это говорит — перевозбужденному напарнику или себе. Он снова едва успевает перехватить себя за секунду до очередного оргазма. С каждым разом сдерживаться все труднее.

Он подходит к Наполеону, гладит обеими руками по пояснице, и тот так отчетливо подается назад, что сомнений не остается — он хочет Илью и хочет именно таким образом. Руки цепляются за ремень, вывернутые запястья расчерчены темными венами.

«Смазка, — думает Илья. — Что для этого вообще используют? Масло, крем?»

— Во внутреннем кармане сумки… — шепчет Ковбой, чуть поворачиваясь к нему.

Илья открывает сумку Соло и находит не только темно-синий тюбик смазки, но и пачку презервативов — классом повыше, чем те, что использует он сам. Он не вчитывается в английские надписи на тюбике. Если Ковбой выбрал — значит, подойдет.

Он встает на колени у кровати.

Первые прикосновения заставляют Ковбоя поджать ягодицы, но Илья не жалеет смазки, и вот Ковбой уже стонет, выгибается, раскрывается под его пальцами. Это совершенно бесстыдное зрелище — как пульсирует тугое кольцо мышц, как Наполеон подается назад, ища прикосновений Ильи.

Илья не вводит пальцы внутрь — он попросту не совсем уверен, что сделает это правильно, хотя по реакции можно догадаться, что Ковбоя все устраивает. Тот стонет в простыни, а иногда шепчет что-то вроде «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…»

На память приходит чуть поблекший за давностью момент, когда Ковбой вот так просил, вот так же шептал это «пожалуйста», зажатый в тесном ящике. И внезапно Илью скручивает адской, почти невыносимой смесью несомненной жалости и стыдного, мучительного возбуждения. Он рад, что Наполеон не видит его сейчас, потому что чувствует, как искажается, будто от боли, его лицо, — не заметить было бы сложно.

Он придвигается всем телом, прижимается, скользит членом поверх ягодиц, а потом медленно вдавливается внутрь: на этот раз — по щедрой смазке, боясь еще раз навредить и одновременно всем телом желая навалиться, переплестись, ввинтиться жестко, так, чтобы Ковбой теперь по-настоящему закричал.

Ковбой и без того — не кричит, нет, но стонет громко, не стесняясь, и в этих звуках слышны и остатки прошлой боли, и новое удовольствие. Илья изо всех сил держится за реальность, заставляя себя чувствовать не только горячую глубину, в которую погружается его член, но и жесткий пол под коленями, и гладкую упругость светлой кожи под ладонями.

Войдя до половины или чуть больше, он замирает и смотрит, тяжело дыша, как сжимаются мышцы вокруг ствола его члена.

И тут Ковбой сам мягко толкается назад, медленно и упорно насаживаясь полностью, через долгий-долгий стон, а Илья стискивает его бедра, откидывается назад, вжимается в него так, что Ковбой вскрикивает и сдавливает его в себе.

— Илюша! Ну же… Еще… Еще…

Илья взмаливается про себя о благословенных пяти минутах, хотя бы о трех, о двух, потому что Ковбой изгибается и вытягивает к нему пальцы, едва не выпуская пояс.

— Держи. Держи. Иначе я остановлюсь, — угрожает он сквозь жаркие выдохи, сам не веря ни на полсекунды, что сможет выполнить свою угрозу, но Наполеон в ответ стонет, всхлипывает и сжимает пальцы на ремне так, что белеют костяшки.

Это становится последней каплей. Илью вдруг начинает раскручивать и вращать, комната сужается до жалкого пятна, в котором остается только Ковбой, и Илья хватается рукой за его правое плечо, с силой тянет на себя, изламывая в позвоночнике — чтобы почувствовать, чтобы знать, что тот здесь, что никуда не делся.

Он приходит в себя, пытается проморгаться и отдышаться, а Ковбой все еще судорожно цепляется за ремень, сдавливает в себе Илью длинными спазмами, стонет и пытается двигаться под его весом.

Продираясь через головокружение, Илья приподнимается, просовывает руку между постелью и потным, горячим телом Ковбоя, сжимает его член.

Наполеон кончает сразу же, с задушенным вскриком, впиваясь зубами в простыни, и толкаясь в Илью бедрами.

После этого они лежат так, Илья держит себя на локтях, чтобы дать Ковбою дышать, а тот все еще сжимает ремень. В конце концов до Ильи доходит.

— Можешь отпустить.

С благодарным выдохом Наполеон выпускает ремень, осторожно вращает запястьями. Илья переваливается на один локоть, берет его левую руку и принимается разминать.

— Все в порядке?

Ковбой невнятно хмыкает в скомканную мокрую постель. Потом приподнимается, и произносит с коротким смешком:

— У тебя хорошо получается… приказывать.


	17. Chapter 17

Несмотря на жалкие урывки сна, Илья все равно открывает глаза на рассвете — просто не может спать больше. Лежит и вспоминает прошлую ночь, вспоминает, как они, уставшие до полумертвого состояния, с трудом приняли душ по очереди и рухнули в свои постели. Илья еще подумал тогда — считается ли, что они должны лечь вместе? Но потом рассудил, что кровать все равно мала для них двоих, и лучше выспаться, чем мучиться всю ночь. Ковбой, выйдя из душа, ничего не сказал об этом, скользнул пальцами по его волосам и пожелал приятных снов.

А потом он вспоминает, что пора уходить.

При свете нового дня, после вчерашнего, Илья совсем не так в этом уверен, но у него нет ковбоевой гибкости, поэтому он следует принятому решению практически по инерции.

Он хочет исчезнуть сразу, рано утром, пока Наполеон спит, но тот, как назло, просыпается следом за ним, минут через десять. Пока он умывается и чистит зубы, Илья успевает взять из своей сумки документы, честно делит пополам оставшиеся у них деньги (хотя уж кто-кто, а Ковбой без копейки не останется, но он просто не может так поступить — ограбить напарника), рассовывает все по карманам брюк.

Черт с ней, с одеждой, но он долго и уныло смотрит на свои шахматы. Вот что жаль оставлять. Он вспоминает, как Ковбой принес их из Эксцельсиора, сжимает кулаки: руки жжет желанием забрать коробку с собой. Может, спрятать их где-нибудь здесь, а потом вернуться? Но от этой мысли ему становится тошно. Уйти, бросить напарника — впервые в жизни, — а потом вернуться туда, где было так хорошо… В пустой дом, где нет Наполеона, и неизвестно, есть ли он вообще где-то. Жив ли. Больше никогда не знать этого наверняка.

Илью наполняет боль и горечь. Он не хочет уходить. Он хочет, чтобы Наполеон сейчас вышел из ванной, они бы позавтракали, сходили к морю, а потом вернулись… и, может быть, занялись бы сексом снова. Если Ковбой, конечно, захочет. Но и просто чувствовать его рядом с собой… Илье бы и этого хватило.

Ковбой входит в комнату, вытирая мокрые волосы, берет маленькое зеркало, которое так и лежит на столе с момента их подготовки к операции в консульстве. Причесывается, пытаясь уложить волосы, а потом бросает это дело, — и волосы падают на светлый лоб влажными вьющимися прядями.

Илье хочется подойти и обнять его, от этого желания даже кости выкручивает, но он просто смотрит в зеркало через плечо Ковбоя.

Тот ловит его взгляд и оборачивается, улыбаясь; хочет что-то сказать, но улыбка медленно сползает с его лица. Он смотрит на Илью, потом откладывает зеркальце и спокойно произносит:

— Позавтракаем?

Илья кивает и отворачивается. Он запоздало понимает, что Ковбой и раньше-то отлично читал по его лицу, а теперь, после почти двух лет работы вместе, Илья для него и вовсе раскрытая книга. И когда его выражение лица кажется ему самому совершенно нормальным, Наполеон легко может заметить, насколько ему плохо.

Они завтракают и пьют кофе молча, но в конце концов он все же собирается с духом и равнодушно произносит:

— Я съезжу в город.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Наполеон, отставляя пустую чашку. — Нам что-нибудь нужно? Еда есть. На явку можно и завтра, подождут. Давай сегодня отдохнем.

— Зайду в больницу, — мучительно врет Илья. — Ты прав был, все-таки, похоже, сотрясение.

— Составить тебе компанию? — теперь, по сравнению с прошлым его ранением, Наполеон старается быть совершенно ненавязчивым. Никаких «я провожу тебя, Большевик, мало ли что». Он только спрашивает разрешения.

Илья пожимает плечами, деланно размышляя над ответом.

— Нет, не нужно, я сам. Ты отдыхай. Справлюсь.

Ковбой собирается сказать еще что-то: приоткрывает рот, потом с выдохом закрывает. Илья старается не смотреть на его губы и не вспоминать вчерашнее. Иначе он просто не сможет никуда уйти.

Пока он меняет рубашку, затем аккуратно складывает одежду в сумку (еще не хватало, чтобы Ковбой потом делал это за ним), Наполеон стоит в стороне, во входном дверном проеме, прислонившись широким плечом к косяку, руки в карманах. Он то и дело будто хочет что-то сказать, морщит лоб, набирает в грудь воздуха — и ничего не говорит.

Когда Илья идет к двери, он отступает не сразу. Стоит, загораживая собой выход, смотрит Илье в лицо.

— Когда вернешься?

— Не знаю… Смотря когда врач сможет меня принять.

— Понятно.

Он отталкивает плечом, отступает от двери, пропуская Илью, но не сводит с него ярких глаз.

Илья, внутренне сжавшись под этим взглядом, проходит мимо и почти уже выходит в приоткрытую дверь, как слышит за спиной:

— Удачи тебе, Илюша.

Он оборачивается. На лице Наполеона какое-то непривычное выражение: то ли злость, то ли боль, — но исчезает оно так быстро, что Илья не успевает разгадать. Ковбой снова смотрит на него спокойно и ясно.

— У врача. Удачи.

***

Он едет в душном поезде, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя, будто спит. Но на самом деле просто не может сидеть ровно, так ему больно и тяжело дышать. Кажется, что вчерашний удар по спине что-то сдвинул внутри, и теперь жжение разливается по всей грудной клетке.

Путь наверх, до станции, дался ему хуже подъема на Эльбрус. Он несколько раз останавливался в тени под раскидистыми пиниями и пытался прийти в себя, отдышаться, продумать план действий: как пересядет на поезд в Рим или арендует машину, как дозвонится куратору… Но средиземноморское небо давило на него так, будто он лежал под водой, на километровой глубине. Легкие сжимало, было невыносимо трудно вдыхать.

А он-то думал, что вчерашний спуск к домику был тяжелым.

Нужно позвонить Олегу, прикидывает он, качаясь на плавных поворотах железной дороги. Сказать, что хочу прервать работу с Уэверли. Олег возьмет меня назад. Наверное.

А что если у этих двоих такой уговор, что Илья не сможет уйти? Тогда что? Просить разделить их с Ковбоем? А причина? Не сработались? Так полтора года работали — и все было нормально. Фактически, это самое длинное сотрудничество в его жизни. Даже в военной школе при КГБ их тасовали каждые полгода, меняя напарников.

«Я придумаю, что сказать, — он упрямо сжимает зубы и натужно дышит, когда подкатывает тошнота и головокружение. — Придумаю. Чуть позже».

В Неаполе он сходит с поезда, сразу идет в здание вокзала и покупает билет в Рим, потому что вести машину он сейчас не способен. Римский поезд уходит в пять вечера, и у него есть еще долгие часы, чтобы гулять по улочкам Неаполя, любуясь архитектурой старого средиземноморского города. Только он не любуется, а бродит, тупо глядя под ноги, двигаясь тяжело и замедленно, как будто на нем неподъемный скафандр со свинцовыми подошвами. Солнце жарит, поднимаясь в зенит. Хочется пить и присесть, а лучше, прилечь отдохнуть. Его мутит. Странное дело, думает он, а вчера почти что и не чувствовал последствий от удара.

Он осторожно трогает пальцами прямоугольник пластыря, вспоминает, как нежно прикасался к его волосам Ковбой, и отдергивает руку. Его вдруг резко ведет вправо и он едва не сбивает с ног проезжающего велосипедиста. Тот вскрикивает предупреждающе, и Илья успевает выровняться.

Можно снять гостиницу на пару часов и отдохнуть, но он хочет сэкономить последние деньги, мало ли сколько ему еще бегать. Можно вернуться на вокзал и отсидеться там, в прохладном гулком здании, но если Ковбой решит вдруг его искать, вокзал — это первое место, куда он придет.

И вдруг Илья, сквозь мутное недомогание, понимает кристально четко: Ковбой не будет его искать. Он же все понял еще утром и не сказал ни слова. Отпустил его. Просто отпустил.

Можно идти на вокзал, устраиваться поудобнее, спокойно дремать на деревянных лавочках в зале ожидания. Ковбой за ним не придет.

Илья прислоняется к каменной стене, медленно сползает плечом, опускается на корточки, перегораживая собой чуть ли не половину узкой улочки.

Блядь, что происходит, думает он, почему так больно, откуда эта слабость? Может, действительно нужно в больницу, пока время есть. Впрочем, времени у него теперь — столько, сколько он захочет. Можно даже переночевать в Неаполе, Наполеон даст ему достаточную фору.

Неаполь. Наполеон. Неаполь. Napoli. Napoleon. Как забавно, что они расстанутся навсегда именно здесь, в этом городе, который подарил имя его напарнику. Наверное, чтобы Илья навсегда запомнил то, как редко он звал Соло по имени. Ковбой и Ковбой. Хотя сейчас это прозвище, что задумывалось как обидное, звучит в его мыслях скорее ласково.

Его с опаской обходят какие-то туристы, и он наконец тяжело встает, держась за стену, стоит немного, пока не унимается головокружение, потом натужно делает шаг за шагом — и снова бродит по солнечным площадям и тенистым переулкам, загоняя себя усталостью и жарой, будто в наказание.

Часы тянутся бесконечно, и кажется, что солнце так и будет стоять в зените над южным городом — до скончания времен. И что сам Илья заперт здесь навсегда, в этом долгом и мучительном дне.

Но, так или иначе, а время отправления поезда все равно наступает.

Илья предъявляет билет, находит свободное место во втором классе. Вагон еще полупустой, посадка только началась, и он зачем-то садится у окна, хотя виды Италии ему сейчас совершенно безразличны. Его вообще ничего не интересует, кроме собственных мыслей, и когда другие пассажиры занимают места рядом и напротив, он даже не поворачивает головы.

Глядя в окно на людный перрон, он честно пытается продумать речь отдельно для Олега и для Уэверли, потому что не знает, с кем в результате придется иметь дело. Проговаривает про себя дежурные фразы о напряженной обстановке в команде, о том, что партнерские отношения не заладились с самого начала, придумывает какие-то доказательства того, что оба они гораздо лучше работают отдельно, чем в паре. Он очень старается заранее сформулировать все так, чтобы не бросить тень ни на свою компетентность, ни на профессионализм Ковбоя. Он не хочет ему навредить.

И тут — впервые — в голову Илье приходит вдруг куда более страшная мысль.

Навредить.

Их сотрудничество в первой операции было чистой случайностью, потому что двум сверхдержавам пришлось на короткое время объединить усилия. Их сотрудничество позже было удачей: Уэверли почему-то решил, что именно они вдвоем хорошо подойдут для его целей.

Но на самом деле они ведь… враги.

До этого они играли друг против друга, и после этого — снова начнут.

Поезд дергается с лязгом, и через секунду плавно трогается с места.

Илья сжимает кулаки, сердце колотится в горле, а в глазах плывет уходящий вправо перрон.

Он представляет себе их будущую встречу, когда кому-то одному придется спустить курок, и скорее всего этим кем-то станет он. Ковбой хорош, чертовски хорош, но против Ильи у него нет шансов.

Перед внутренним зрением возникает яркая картинка: он тихо подходит сзади и прикладывает дуло к аккуратному темному затылку Наполеона, а Ковбой коротко вздрагивает и произносит тихо: «Илья?»

Поезд набирает ход постепенно, но неумолимо. Лица на перроне мелькают все быстрее.

Он вцепляется пальцами себе в бедра, смотрит в окно пустыми глазами, пока в голове разворачивается другая сцена: он забивает тяжелую крышку деревянного гроба, а Ковбой бьется изнутри, царапает ногтями гладкое дерево и, задыхаясь, умоляет: «Илья, пожалуйста, Илья». Но за спиной у Ильи стоит Олег и внимательно смотрит, насколько тщательно Курякин выполняет свою работу.

Он вскакивает и, спотыкаясь о чужие ноги и чемоданы, вываливается в проход между креслами. Вслед ему раздаются ругательства.

Поезд уже набрал скорость, вот-вот закончится крытая часть вокзала и длинный перрон.

Илья несется по проходу, перепрыгивая через сумки, вылетает в тамбур, отталкивает от двери мужчину в форме, несколько раз дергает ручку. Ему кажется, что дверь заперта, но с последним рывком она все-таки распахивается, едва не сбивая его с ног. Перед глазами несется пустая платформа.

Илья отталкивается и прыгает назад по ходу поезда как раз в тот момент, когда перрон обрывается: вместо техничного приземления он оглушающе больно бьется голенями о каменный край, но все-таки не падает на щебень, а катится по ровной платформе, прижимая руки к голове.

Когда он наконец с трудом встает на ноющие противной болью ноги, поезд в Рим уже скрывается за поворотом железнодорожных путей.


	18. Chapter 18

На закате, из-за которого море ненадолго становится ярко-алым, Илья входит в дом.

Ковбой поднимает глаза от книги и смотрит на него молча, не меняясь в лице — спокойная, чуть заинтересованная, располагающая к себе маска. Как будто за время отсутствия Ильи все вернулось туда, откуда начиналось: к моменту, когда Наполеон смотрел на него через стол в летнем кафе Западного Берлина, незнакомый, очаровательный — и враждебный.

Как будто между ними снова ничего нет: ни долгого сотрудничества, ни странной привязанности. «Доволен? — спрашивает себя Илья. — А чего ты еще ожидал после своей выходки?»

Он замечает, что с поверхностей исчезли почти все вещи Наполеона. Сумка, похоже, аккуратно собранная, хотя еще не закрытая, стоит возле кровати. В комнате прибрано, осталось только убрать постель, и не останется вообще никаких следов их пребывания.

Илья знает, что угадал правильно: Наполеон собрался провести здесь последнюю ночь, «дать ему фору», а потом вернулся бы в Неаполь. Один.

Не говоря ни слова, Илья идет в ванную, умывается, немного приводит себя в порядок после городской жары, а когда выходит, Наполеон все так же читает, сидя на диване. Илья находит в своей сумке чистую рубашку, переодевается, встав к напарнику спиной.

— Болит? — вдруг произносит тот, откладывая книгу.

— Что?.. — рассеянно переспрашивает Илья, быстро набрасывает рубашку и принимается ее застегивать.

— Спина болит?

— Немного.

Болит сильно, но он попросту привык игнорировать такие вещи. К тому же, сегодня спина была наименьшей из его проблем.

Он идет на кухню, пьет прямо из-под крана, и вода почему-то едва заметно горьковатая. Или это все еще горчит у него во рту?

— Что сказал врач? — доносится из комнаты, и Илья замирает, согнувшись над кухонной раковиной. После короткой паузы спокойно выговаривает:

— Все нормально. Сотрясения нет, — может быть, это и правда. Но что точно есть, так это контузия от взрыва, и все, что он последовательно натворил меньше, чем за сутки — это все от нее. В здравом уме разве бы он…

Да. Он бы повторил все и в здравом уме. Нечего прятаться за контузию — он и сейчас вполне нормально соображает. Ему тошно от себя, однако нужно доигрывать до конца.

— Врач сказал… — произносит он, возвращаясь в комнату, но Соло не дает ему закончить.

— Ладно, Илья. Не надо, — устало говорит он, морщась, как от боли. — Я знаю, что ты не был у врача, и закончим на этом.

— Был, — угрюмо возражает Илья. Да какого черта! Ковбой сам спросил, пытался, значит, вывести его на чистую воду? А теперь вдруг больше не хочет говорить, и последнее слово, как всегда, останется за ним. — Хочешь мне что-то сказать — говори, а не уходи от темы. Хочешь обвинить — обвиняй.

Наполеон смотрит на него, прищурив глаза, рот его напряженно искривлен, как будто он действительно очень хочет что-то сказать, выплюнуть какую-то фразу. Потом его лицо расслабляется, становится ровным, чуть грустным.

— Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, Илюша. Просто на будущее — хотелось бы, чтобы твои решения были продиктованы хотя бы не страхом.

— Это не страх.

— А что же?

— Здравый смысл.

— Да что ты?..

Что они делают? Зачем это все? Они снова грызутся, как в самом начале, когда Ковбой доводил Илью до белых глаз от ярости. Никто не говорит ничего прямо, одни намеки, обрывки правды. Как будто они оба боятся произносить ее вслух.

Наполеон прав. Страх. Все страх. Но ведь и Наполеон боится!

Илья подходит к дивану, осторожно, через гадкую боль в ушибленных костях, опускается на колени.

— Ковбой, я вернулся. Я здесь.

— Надолго ли, Илья? — от обреченности и какого-то всеобъемлющего понимания в его голосе у Ильи щемит сердце. — Как скоро тебя накроет снова?

— Не накроет. Не могу обещать, что мы будем… что так будет всегда. Но вот такого больше не случится.

На месте Соло он бы мог задать еще много въедливых вопросов: чего именно больше не случится; почему Илья так уверен, что его больше не накроет; такого не случится, но будет что-то другое?

Но Наполеон только грустно улыбается в ответ.

— Я верю тебе.

И Илья по глазам видит, что это ложь.

Его хлещет осознанием, как будто он от Ковбоя пощечину получил. Внезапно оказывается, что за последнее время он привык, что напарник не просто уступает ему, а доверяет ему _всего себя_.

В возникшем воспоминании Илья вкладывает Наполеону ремень в скрещенные за спиной руки и спрашивает: «Ты веришь мне?»

А что, если Ковбой соврал и тогда? Илья гонит эту мысль, она ему физически невыносима. Нет, не может быть. Лица Илья не видел, но тон Ковбоя, и то, как расслабились его плечи — все говорило, что это правда. Да и вообще… Разве можно _так_ подчиняться, не доверяя? Даже лицедей Соло на это вряд ли способен.

Он понимает, что уже с минуту стоит перед Наполеоном на коленях, а тот не смотрит на него больше — отвел взгляд и думает о чем-то своем, и последние блики заката оттеняют его лицо.

Ничего, вдруг решает Илья. Это ничего. Он уже добирался до настоящего Соло, доберется и еще раз. Вернет их обоих к тому моменту, когда доверие было абсолютным.

Он осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть птицу, протягивает руку, кладет Наполеону на затылок и ловит в ладонь легчайшее ответное движение, когда тот слегка откидывает голову. Это ощущение уже так привычно, и одновременно к нему невозможно привыкнуть.

— Сходим к морю.

Наполеон все-таки смотрит на него, как-то даже непонимающе, а потом, видимо, вспоминает, что они на море, что они и приехали-то сюда ради отдыха и купаний.

— Ну, пойдем… — безучастно соглашается он.

***

На пляж они спускаются уже в темноте. Море шуршит еле слышно: стоит практически полный штиль. На горизонте проплывает корабль, видны далекие огоньки.

Наполеон легко выскальзывает из одежды, и от того, как он это делает, у Ильи пересыхает во рту. Сам он не спешит раздеваться, ждет, жадно глядя в спину, пока Ковбой войдет в воду, — но тот не входит, а возвращается к нему. Расстегивает на нем рубашку, тянет за язычок молнии на брюках. Илья пытается удержать его руки, но сразу сдается. У него мгновенно встает, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Никакая сила воли, никакой здравый смысл не помогают, когда Ковбой прижимается к нему, обнаженный и прохладный, проводит рукой по бедрам, невесомо ласкает яички, целует шею под ухом. Илья, часто дыша, тоже тянется к паху Ковбоя, но только ему удается прикоснуться, как тот делает два шага назад, глядя на него, потом отворачивается и входит в воду.

Илья зажато стонет и ругается сквозь зубы. «Ладно. Ладно. Посмотрим».

Он сразу же идет следом, но догоняет Наполеона только на глубине. Тот плывет экономным кролем, почти не поднимая лицо из воды, поэтому Илье ничего не стоит незаметно повернуть его: всего-то пару раз попасться под руку, и вот Ковбой уже забирает все левее и левее, уходя от столкновения, пока не выныривает, понимая, что оказался прижат к темной скользкой скале.

— Большевик… — недовольно начинает он, но не договаривает: Илья всем телом прижимает его к мшистому камню, стискивает его руки, заводит их над головой, чуть выворачивая ладони. Сильно подгребает ногами, чтобы приподняться над поверхностью.

— Держись, — произносит он тихо, нашаривая глубокий сухой выступ и заставляя Наполеона схватиться за него, а сам снова опускается в воду. Ковбой теперь практически подвешен на скале, беспомощный и растерянный. — Не смей отпускать.

Он набирает полные легкие воздуха и удивленно-протестующий возглас слышит уже из-под воды. Но приказа Наполеон все-таки слушается — не отпускает.

Вокруг темно, и кожа Ковбоя будто светится в этой темноте. Илья прекращает грести, погружается пониже, на уровень бедер, придерживаясь за стену, чтобы не так сильно выбрасывало на поверхность.

Он размыкает губы осторожно, пытаясь не набрать воды. Конечно, все равно набирает немного, и стремительно твердеющий, несмотря на прохладу, член Ковбоя сразу становится чуть солоноватым, терпким, морским. Сквозь слой воды Илья приглушенно слышит длинный стон.

Он берет неглубоко, зная, что первый же спазм гортани помешает ему дальше задерживать дыхание. Но Ковбой все равно отчетливо постанывает с каждым движением и толкается вперед, заставляя Илью отпустить скалу и крепко сжать его бедра обеими руками, чтобы не потерять контакт.

Вода колышется от их совокупных движений, качает Илью, пока он ласкает Ковбоя медленно и ритмично: обводит языком головку, опускается вниз по стволу, поднимается снова. Член у Ковбоя крупный, широкий, как он сам; с непривычки у Ильи скоро начинает сводить челюсть, но он не останавливается.

Через ночную воду звуки передаются гулко, и даже сквозь плеск воды о камень ясно слышно, как Наполеон бессвязно стонет, зовет, просит.

Проходит минута-другая, и Илья чувствует, как начинает колебаться диафрагма, поначалу едва заметно и плавно, и он просто позволяет этому происходить. У него есть еще минуты две и он пока не собирается подниматься на поверхность.

Но от движения, от стонов Ковбоя, от всей ситуации сердце колотится, сжигая драгоценный кислород, и уже очень скоро Илью ощутимо трясет быстрыми спазмами, а он изо всех сил старается расслабиться и ласкать член Ковбоя в том же ритме и как можно ровнее.

Он чувствует, как Наполеон слегка провисает в воде, видимо, отпустив одну руку. И да, пальцы вплетаются в волосы, Ковбой тянет его вверх, выдыхая: «Илюша, хватит, хватит, что ты делаешь…» — еле слышно, но Илья угадывает посыл. Он перехватывает руку, сжимает кисть — короткое сопротивление, но и под водой Илья сильнее, — и прикладывает ладонь Ковбоя к своей щеке: так, чтобы тот чувствовал, как напряжены его губы, как он двигается, как насаживается ртом — теперь уже глубоко, почти не замечая дискомфорта.

Ковбой от этого коротко охает, выгибается, снова вцепляется Илье в волосы и принимается двигаться сам, вталкиваясь в его рот, торопливо и жадно добирая эти последние, самые жаркие секунды.

Ну же, думает Илья. Давай, Ковбой, дай мне почувствовать тебя.

Может быть, мысли тоже передаются через воду, как звуки, потому что сразу за этим Ковбой вздрагивает всем телом, дергает Илью за волосы, вскидывает бедра и кончает с коротким острым вскриком.

Хотя Илью уже просто выламывает спазмами, он сжимает бедра Ковбоя так, что, наверное, синяки останутся, но не позволяет себе всплывать сразу. Дожидается, когда тот расслабится и обмякнет, с усилием глотает, стараясь, чтобы гортань не толкнула сперму назад — и только тогда торопливо поднимается на поверхность. Коротко выдыхает, потом втягивает воздух, раз, второй и третий, слишком алчно — начинает кружиться голова.

Схватившись за скалу, он подтягивает себя вверх и заставляет Ковбоя отпустить выступ. Мягко подхватывает его под плечи, позволяя окунуться и повиснуть на себе. Наполеон утыкается лбом ему в ключицу, дышит часто и сильно, как после бега.

Илья и сам с трудом переводит дыхание, сердце еще колотится, а голова кружится. Вокруг них все такое же тихое ночное море, безмолвный свидетель.

Чуть отдышавшись, Наполеон обвивает Илью ногами, притирается бедрами и принимается неторопливо покачиваться вверх-вниз, то и дело касаясь его твердого члена. Илья хватается за камень одной рукой, а второй прижимает Ковбоя к себе так, чтобы тот не мог двигаться.

— Ты же хочешь, Илья… — шепчет Наполеон ему у самого уха, слабо пытаясь вырваться из тисков его руки. Горячий шепот контрастирует с прохладными губами. — Ты хочешь.

— Не здесь, — тихо смеется Илья в ответ. — Утонем же к чертям.

Они выбираются на берег, зачем-то одеваются, хотя можно было бы дойти и так.

Илья идет впереди, чтобы по крайней мере не смотреть Ковбою в спину и не хотеть его так сильно, что срывается дыхание.


	19. Chapter 19

В комнате черно. Илья машинально тянется к выключателю, но Наполеон звонко сбивает его руку, а потом толкает так, что он гулко бьется лопатками о стену. Сердце, еще не успокоившись после быстрого подъема, лупит под горло.

Наполеон прижимается и прижимает его к стене, очерчивает пальцами линию челюсти, касается губ. Илья ждет — и жаждет — поцелуя, но Наполеон наклоняет голову и медленно спускается языком по его шее, слизывая морскую соль, целует горло, тянет вниз воротник рубашки, расстегивает пуговицы. Илья запрокидывает голову и с удивлением слышит собственный стон, когда Наполеон легко кусает его там, где пульсирует сонная артерия.

Он хочет притянуть Ковбоя к себе еще теснее, но тот упирается ладонью в стену, сопротивляется рукам и опускается на колени. Расстегивает брюки. Илья изгибается, стукнувшись макушкой, но через секунду, придя в себя, хватает Наполеона за плечи.

— Подожди, Ковбой… Стой, говорю, — пытается поднять его, но тот разом становится тяжелым, как кот, который не желает покидать своего места. — Пожалуйста, встань. Не так.

Когда Наполеон коротко прижимается щекой к твердому члену, у Ильи едва не подкашиваются ноги. Он понимает, что не сможет заставить Ковбоя встать, не сможет отказаться, если тот сейчас все-таки возьмет в рот. Это просто будет выше его сил.

Но Ковбой плавно встает сам и снова льнет к Илье всем телом.

— А как? Как ты хочешь?

Темная комната едет вправо. Илья кладет ладонь Ковбою на затылок, тянет к себе, шепчет в губы:

— Тебя всего хочу.

Тот стонет, впивается острым поцелуем, раздергивает пальцами пуговицы на его рубашке, торопясь, толкаясь горячим языком, а у Ильи наконец хватает сил оторваться от стены. Он подталкивает Наполеона к кровати, неловко стягивает с себя рубашку, пытается раздеть и Ковбоя, а потом вдруг вспоминает кое о чем.

— Стой, — он перехватывает руки его и отводит от себя. — Разденься.

Наполеон смотрит на него, не понимая, потом усмехается, отступает на пару шагов и принимается нестерпимо медленно снимать с себя одежду.

В темноте комнаты Илья и видит, и не видит его одновременно: только размытый контур, плавные движения, шорох ткани, намек на наготу. Кровь бьется в ушах, во рту солоно и сухо, светлое пятно обнаженного тела вибрирует, приближаясь и отдаляясь. Илья хочет сразу всего: приказывать Ковбою, брать его жестко — и целовать долго, нежно, и больше никогда не выпускать из рук.

— Я хочу тебя, — повторяет он и даже не знает точно, произнес ли это вслух.

— Бери, — раздается в ответ.

Расстояние в два шага дается Илье так, будто он идет по палубе в восьмибалльный шторм; пол то падает вниз, то вздыбливается волной.

Они сталкиваются в поцелуе, царапая друг друга зубами и вечерней щетиной, Илья впивается ногтями в обнаженную спину, прочерчивает болезненные дорожки вниз, до поясницы, отчего Наполеон вздрагивает и выгибается в его руках — крепкие мышцы перекатываются под кожей. Илья впитывает это движение всем телом, и руками, и пальцами, а потом почти робко, не доверяя себе, осторожно опускает ладони на прохладные ягодицы и слышит в ответ горячий выдох, как разрешение. Он вжимается бедрами, прижимает к себе Наполеона, и тот постанывает ему в шею, пытается притереться еще плотнее, а потом дергается и шипит болезненно:

— Ремень!

Илья тут же отпускает его, стягивает с себя чертовы брюки окончательно, выдергивает ремень за пряжку.

— На кровать. На спину.

Ковбой ложится поперек кровати, забрасывает руки за голову, крепко сжимает в пальцах ткань покрывала. Илья стоит над ним, думая о том, как бы это было — привязать Ковбоя к спинке кровати, если бы она тут была. С коротким уколом стыда вспоминает, что только вчера — или когда это было? — он с ужасом гнал от себя это желание, а сегодня… Сегодня смакует его, как будто ему мало этой головокружительной картины. Ковбой смотрит на него, сгибает колени, подтягивает ступни, открывается для его взгляда. Можно было бы сказать «бесстыдно», но нет — он делает это осторожно, немного нерешительно, будто пробует, что можно, а чего нельзя.

Илья встает на колени на кровати, нависает над Ковбоем, тянется и вкладывает ему в руки ремень.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — шепчет он, чувствуя, как горит лицо, как возбуждение лижет своим пламенем щеки, шею и плечи.

Наполеон покорно принимает ремень, сжимает, натягивает между кулаками, смотрит на Илью.

— Ты можешь связать меня.

— Что? — Илья дергается, как будто Ковбой и в самом деле мог прочесть его мысли.

— Если хочешь.

— Я… Нет. Нет, Ковбой, — он жадно смотрит на крепкие запястья, представляя, как их охватывает плотная кожаная полоса, как она натирает красные полосы, оставляя следы его власти над Наполеоном. — Нет.

— Как скажешь. Может быть, в следующий раз… — и Ковбой изгибается под ним, едва не касаясь его широкой грудью.

Илья с тихим рычанием приваливает его всем весом к кровати, целует лицо и шею, ведет языком по соленой коже, жадно облизывает ключицу, прикусывает грудную мышцу — и Наполеон стонет сквозь зубы, напрягает руки, натягивая ремень, а потом выдыхает тихий надломленный смех, когда Илья дергает губами короткие темные волоски.

Илью от этого смеха окатывает горячим, он соскальзывает губами вниз по напряженному животу, по тазовым косточкам, по сгибам бедер, где сходят на нет жесткие волосы и остается тонкая гладкая кожа в синеватых росчерках вен.

Наполеон стонет, раскрывает колени, а потом резко сводит их, изогнувшись дугой, едва не ударив Илью — наверное, ему щекотно. Илья с силой раскрывает его снова — и быстрым горячим движением облизывает от самого низа подтянутую прохладную мошонку и крепкий горячий член. Ковбой захлебывается стоном — рвано, коротко, непонятно. Хорошо ему? Или Илья все делает неправильно?

Он встает на Ковбоем, смотрит ему в лицо, пытаясь в темноте угадать выражение. Он сам не знает, почему вдруг остановился. Как будто нежность на секунду перебила страсть, и захотелось почувствовать Ковбоя рядом, полностью осознать этот момент.

Тот по-своему толкует заминку.

— Там же. В сумке, — слова звучат хрипло, тихо, но внятно.

Наверное, все в порядке, раз так, думает Илья. Наверное, можно продолжать. Спускается с кровати, находит сумку, нашаривает в боковом кармане смазку и квадратики презервативов, загребает горстью, не выбирая. Встает на колени перед кроватью, нерешительно раскручивает тюбик. Ждет чего-то. Наверное, какой-то подсказки, но Ковбой молчит. Со своего места Илья видит, как высоко поднимается его грудь от возбужденного дыхания, как напрягается белое горло, будто он хочет сглотнуть и не может.

Выдавливает смазку на пальцы, осторожно проводит между ягодиц, и Ковбой вскидывается, все мышцы враз напрягаются — Илья едва не отдергивает руку, но все-таки продолжает: скользкими пальцами обводит вход, надавливает сначала легко, потом сильнее, пока не чувствует, как жарко Ковбой принимает в себя первые фаланги указательного и среднего пальцев.

Это странное, неловкое, стыдное ощущение, от которого тут же мучительно хочется подрочить себе и кончить.

Слишком быстро. Поэтому он выходит и надавливает снова, медленно раздвигая мышцы, очень осторожно поворачивает кисть, присгибает пальцы. Ковбой приподнимает бедра, будто пытается уйти от прикосновения, но стонет так просительно, что Илья немного смелеет. Добавляет смазки свободной рукой и осторожно разводит пальцы, чувствуя пульсирующее сопротивление.

Звуки, которые издает Ковбой, сливаются у него в ушах в настоящую музыку — со своей мелодией и ритмом, и в эту музыку вплетается его собственное хриплое дыхание. Он двигает рукой вперед-назад, то вынимая пальцы, то вводя их снова, и Ковбой уже вполне отчетливо двигается к нему, пытаясь насадиться поглубже. Он широко разводит колени, расслабляется с каждым движением, отталкивается ступнями и плечами от кровати.

Илья кусает губы, стараясь не кончить от вида того, как его пальцы входят внутрь теперь уже почти на всю длину, и от влажного звука, с каким они скользят туда-сюда.

Он сжимает зубы, убирает руку и слышит разочарованный стон. Торопясь, натягивает презерватив, щедро льет смазку, встает над кроватью, пытаясь примериться, как им обоим будет удобнее. Дергает Ковбоя на себя, сгибает колени. Нет, это совершенно неудобно, неловко, неустойчиво, но ему совершенно наплевать. Прилаживается ко входу, замирает, глядя Ковбою в лицо, и тот смотрит на него, кусая губы.

— Илюша… — выходит еще мягче, еще неразборчивей, чем обычно, и Илья готов сейчас все отдать, чтобы слышать это снова и снова.

Он вталкивает член медленно, стараясь держать себя в руках, но Наполеон мешает ему изо всех сил — двигает бедрами, сжимается, так, что Илья дуреет от возбуждения.

— Замри, Ковбой, ну мать твою! — шипит он, нетерпеливо придавливая его к кровати, наваливается на согнутые в коленях ноги, обездвиживает своим весом. — Расслабься. Пожалуйста. Для меня.

Наполеон шумно вдыхает, задерживает дыхание и замирает под ним, послушно стараясь не дергаться, впускает его в себя — и Илья сразу входит до половины, а потом, вторым, торопливым, неправильным движением — вламывается полностью. Ковбой кричит, запрокинув голову, сжимает ремень, — хорошо видно, как бугрятся бицепсы, как напрягаются грудные мышцы, — и почти мгновенно срывается и начинает двигаться навстречу, шепча что-то неразборчивое.

Илья не вслушивается, просто трахает его медленно, с оттягом, и только старается не упасть, потому что ступни едут по полу, а кровать сдвигается к стене.

Наполеон стонет под каждым его движением, потом раздвигает колени шире, и Илья окончательно теряет опору. С хриплым «черт» он все-таки выходит и замирает, пытаясь придумать более устойчивую позу. Ковбой смотрит на него, тяжело дыша. Пальцы сжаты на ремне, мышцы напряжены.

— Мне повернуться? — тихо подсказывает он.

— Нет, — Илья взбирается на кровать и подхватывает его под колени. — Хочу… видеть… твое лицо.

Он поворачивает Ковбоя так, чтобы они оба хотя бы не бились головой о стену, толкает его колени, и Ковбой послушно разводит их в стороны. Илья почти ложится на него, прижимается грудью, животом и медленно входит, помогая себе рукой. Наполеон стонет сквозь сжатые зубы, потом расслабляется снова — Илья чувствует, как резко становится легче продвигаться внутрь.

Да, Илья хотел видеть его лицо — и не прогадал. То, как Ковбой запрокидывает голову, как облизывает сухие губы, как стонет и дышит — за каждую такую гримасу боли и наслаждения Илья готов двигаться до тех пор, пока у него не остановится сердце.

Он гладит плечи Ковбоя и вытянутые над головой руки, придавливает к кровати напряженные запястья, целует его во влажный висок. И Ковбой отзывается на любую ласку — то постанываниями, то движением бедер, то ответным коротким поцелуем.

— Позволь мне… отпустить ремень, — вдруг просит он через сбитое дыхание. — Пожалуйста.

Илья замирает и смотрит ему в лицо. Искушение запретить велико, и Ковбой, конечно, подчинится, как подчинялся раньше. Но что-то в его лице такое, что Илья разрешает.

— Хорошо.

Пока не остановится сердце.

И даже странно, что сердце не останавливается, когда Наполеон обнимает Илью за шею и плечи, тянется к нему, выдыхая стоны на каждом ударе бедер.

— Илья… — шепчет он, и горячий шепот ласкает ухо. — Илюша…

Илья скулит, изгибаясь, вбивается в Наполеона размашисто и мощно, и тот принимает его в себя до конца, до крика, до пронзительного длинного спазма, разделенного на двоих.


	20. Эпилог

**Три месяца спустя**

_Жизнь издевается над нами, думает он. Потом сам поправляет себя: это не жизнь, это проклятая работа, и можно ли было ожидать чего-то другого? В конце концов, они даже готовились к такому. В некоторой степени._  
  
Когда раздались голоса, Илья успел отступить — спустился этажом ниже, замер за дверью на лестнице, освещенной только тусклой желтой лампочкой.

— Ковбой, уходи оттуда, — зашептал он в микрофон на куртке. — Быстро! Если прямо сейчас — успеешь.

Голоса приближаются по длинному коридору. Не к нему — к Наполеону, но Илья все равно их хорошо слышит.

— Не успею уже. Надо сейф закрыть.

Да, закрыть сейф, чтобы не оставить следов: так Ковбой работает всегда, но сейчас точно не до того.

— Убирайся оттуда, — почти умоляюще повторяет Илья. — Черт с ним, с сейфом!

Но понимает, что да, теперь уже поздно. Он слышит, как замирают шаги, как ключ поворачивается в дверном замке… и как тихо клацает дверь сейфа — тяжеленного, на треть комнаты, шкафа. Не может быть.

— Не говори мне, что ты внутри, — упавшим голосом произносит Илья. В наушнике шипит, но через пару секунд аппаратура все-таки подстраивается под изменившиеся условия.

— Я внутри, — доносится очень тихо.

«Блядь. Блядь. Ну Ковбой, твою же мать!»

— Я иду за тобой.

— Стой, Илья. Не надо. Я пересижу.

Голос у Наполеона тусклый, и паузы между словами длиннее, чем нужно, и дыхание тяжелее, чем должно быть, хотя он провел в сейфе едва ли двадцать секунд. Илья сжимает кулаки.

— Тебе там воздуха хоть хватит?

И в ответ слышит короткий шуршащий смех.

— Ты совсем не помогаешь, сердце мое.

У Ильи подкашиваются ноги, он упирается ладонью в шершавую стену. Ковбой как-то так удачно выбирает время для редкой, странной, болезненной нежности, что хочется его убить. Но вместо того, чтобы выругаться, Илья произносит в ответ:

— Они еще там?

— Да. Что-то говорят. Мне плохо слышно.

Хороший сейф, большой, крепкий, практически герметичный. Спасибо, что хоть радиосигнал проходит. Вот бы в нем еще вентиляция была.

Илья смотрит на часы, не отрывая глаз. Минута, вторая. В наушнике без труда можно разобрать, как Наполеон втягивает воздух — все более жадно с каждым вдохом.

— Илья…

— Я здесь.

— Поговори со мной.

О чем, господи. В голове пусто.

— Все будет хорошо, Ковбой. Сейчас они уйдут, ты выберешься, — короткая вспышка паники и раньше, чем он успевает сдержаться: — Ты же сможешь открыться изнутри?

Зло лупит себя ладонью по лбу. Молчи, идиот. Если он не сможет открыть… Ты сам разворотишь этот сейф голыми руками.

— Не об этом. Илья. Прошу тебя, — хрипит Наполеон, и Илья сам хватает воздух ртом, пытаясь вдохнуть за двоих. Третья минута.

Жизнь издевается над нами, думает он. Потом поправляет себя: это не жизнь, это проклятая работа, и можно ли было ожидать чего-то другого? В конце концов, они даже готовились к такому. В некоторой степени.

Он выпрямляется, пусто уставившись в полумрак коридора.

— Закрой глаза.

— Зачем…

— Молчи. Отвечать будешь только когда я спрошу. Понятно?

После короткой паузы раздается еле слышное «да».

— Хорошо, — он прикидывает размеры сейфа. — Закрой глаза и руки за спину.

Шум в наушнике очень сложно отделить от помех, но похоже, что это ткань трется о микрофон. Илья представляет себе, как Наполеон неловко поворачивается в тесноте, опускает голову, заводит руки назад. Сейчас это совершенно не возбуждает, он произносит приказ как формулу, а внутри — только липкое ощущение бессилия.

— Так. Теперь ты успокоишься. Я буду считать, а ты дыши.

Он принимается считать и слышит, как Ковбой давится воздухом, послушно пытаясь подстроиться, но ничего не выходит — слишком медленно. Илья чуть ускоряется, нащупывает ритм и через несколько секунд они наконец совпадают: быстрое поверхностное дыхание и мерный счет. И только тогда он замедляется понемногу, тяжело, будто на привязи втаскивая Ковбоя в более размеренный темп.

Он следит глазами, как секундная стрелка снова и снова обегает циферблат, и хотя дыхание в наушнике теперь значительно спокойнее, он с каждым кругом чувствует все большую тревогу.

— Ковбой. Как ты?

— Все в порядке, — нихрена не в порядке, потому что от первой же фразы Ковбой сбивается и с явным трудом пытается не хватать воздух ртом.

— Тише. Тише. Слушай свое дыхание. Медленно. Спокойно. Я рядом. Ты слышишь? Я рядом. Ковбой?

— Ты рядом. Слышу.

Илья нервно переминается с ноги на ногу. Да когда же они выйдут из кабинета?!

Что делать? Отвлечь их пожарной сигнализацией? Он обводит глазами коридор — ничего такого не видно. Пытается услышать через наушник какие-то внешние шумы, но предсказуемо ничего не разбирает. А потом вдруг понимает, что стрелка сделала два круга и где-то минуту назад он перестал слышать Ковбоя. Его бросает в холодный пот.

— Ковбой. Наполеон. Ответь мне.

После мучительно долгой паузы в наушнике раздается невнятное:

— Илья… Я…

— Что? Говори!

— Я… кажется… отключаюсь…

Блядь! Нет-нет-нет.

— Нет, Наполеон. Не спи. Ты должен меня слушаться. Не смей засыпать.

— Я… стараюсь.

— Я иду. Жди меня и не спи. Слышишь?

— Да.

Илья выдергивает из-за пояса пистолет и в три прыжка поднимается на этаж выше. Плевать на операцию, плевать на секретность, он сейчас просто уложит тех двоих в кабинете, но в наушнике снова раздается голос Ковбоя:

— Стой. Илья. Выходят… Кажется.

Он шарахается за угол коридора, вжимается в стену и слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь, поворачивается ключ, как невыносимо медленно удаляются шаги.

— Ковбой, ты как? Они ушли. Сможешь выйти?

Тихие шорохи, невнятное бормотание.

— Что?! Ну же!

— Не… могу.

Господи.

Илья бежит по коридору, рушится на колени перед дверью, сует пистолет обратно за ремень, едва не рассыпает отмычки из чехла. Тратит драгоценные двадцать секунд на простой замок. А в кабинете его встречает далеко не простой сейф, ощерившийся тремя замками.

Но Ковбой его уже взламывал, значит, он знает код.

— Я здесь. Помоги мне открыть.

Тишина.

— Не молчи.

Тишина.

— Блядь! — рычит Илья. — Ковбой, я запретил тебе терять сознание. Говори со мной. Говори!

— Я тут, Илюша…

Илья едва не ломает в руках набор отмычек, как пучок сухих веток. Засовывает в карман.

— Говори, как открыть, Ковбой. Еще раз отрубишься — я тебя сам прикончу.

— Верхний замок… Три, семь, восемь. Ах, блядь, это не верхний… Сейчас, — видимо, Ковбой пытается собраться с мыслями и ему это не слишком хорошо удается.

«Пожалуйста, Наполеон. Клянусь, я разгромлю тут все, но ты хотя бы постарайся».

— Верхний. Три, два, два, два, восемь, пять.

Илья быстро поворачивает ручку, с замиранием ждет щелчка на последней цифре. Есть.

— Дальше.

— Средний. Три, семь, восемь, четыре, ноль, ноль.

Клац. Есть.

— Дальше.

Тишина.

— Ковбой!

— Сейчас… — очень невнятно, будто Ковбой едва шевелит губами. — Там нужно… двигать рычаг.

Действительно, нижний замок — это что-то вроде коробки передач в автомобиле.

— Вниз вправо. Посередине вправо. Вверх влево. Еще раз вниз вправо… — замолкает.

— Это все? Ковбой?

— Нет. Не могу вспомнить… Пусть будет вверх вправо.

«Пусть будет?!. Да ты издеваешься, Ковбой!»

Но волшебной музыкой раздается третий щелчок, и дверь, клацнув, приоткрывается.

Распахнув ее пошире, Илья вытаскивает наружу полуобморочного напарника, усаживает на пол у стены. Тот — бледный до синевы, с бесцветными губами, совершенно мокрый — приваливается к Илье, держась за его плечо.

— Сейчас. Я сейчас, — шепчет он, уткнувшись лицом Илье куда-то в область сердца, и от этого Илья вдруг понимает, как оглушительно оно бьется — а до этого почти не замечал. — Посижу пять секунд и пойдем.

— Сиди, сколько нужно, Ковбой, — он хочет достать пистолет, на всякий случай — вдруг кто-то явится, — но Наполеон цепляется за него так отчаянно, что он не убирает руку.

Они тратят минут десять на то, чтобы Ковбой немного пришел в себя и вернул все, как было, внутри сейфа: тяжелую съемную полку, бумаги, деньги, два пистолета.

Перед тем, как захлопнуть сейф и закрыть замки, Ковбой еще раз обыскивает дверь изнутри и тихо ругается.

— Он модифицированный. Я должен был подумать об этом заранее. В сейфах этой серии — их еще называют «кабинетными монстрами», — поясняет он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Ильи, — изначально был доступ к механизму изнутри. Скоро эту функцию убрали. Но здесь она должна была быть, поэтому я и полез так смело. А потом шарю в темноте — и не могу найти. Это из-за третьего замка, его встроили позже и зашили все металлом.

— Значит, ты почти с самого начала знал, что не выйдешь сам, — Илья тяжело смотрит в спину Ковбоя, пока тот аккуратно закрывает сейф.

— Проскочила у меня такая мысль, да, — Наполеон поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь бледными губами. — Но ты же был рядом.

— Бля. Как мне иногда хочется тебя убить, — доверительно сообщает Илья.

Наполеон делает шаг, осторожно касается его руки.

— Пойдем отсюда. Нам надо выпить.

Когда они выходят из здания в темный дублинский переулок, Наполеона все еще пошатывает, но он уже не цепляется за Илью, как за спасательный круг.

Они находят единственный открытый, несмотря на слишком поздний час, паб. Наполеон перебрасывается парой слов с хозяином, возвращается к столику с двумя стаканами и бутылкой виски, рушится на хлипкий стул. Наливает сразу щедро, едва не до половины. Поднимает стакан.

— За очередной успех? — спрашивает он тихо, глядя на Илью прямо и насмешливо.

Тот не отвечает, постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Что, Илюша? Опять злишься на меня? — Ковбой покачивает стакан в ладони таким родным жестом, что у Ильи щемит сердце.

«Да», — хочет ответить он и вдруг понимает: нет, не злится. Можно сколько угодно повторять фразы типа «убил бы», но это теперь просто слова. Похоже, что их игра принесла свои плоды. Ставить Ковбоя на колени, приказывать ему, входить в него, вздергивая за волосы, — сама эта возможность теперь нейтрализует его гнев, делая его слабым и бесцветным.

Наполеон смотрит на него ясными голубыми глазами, вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Что, неужели нет? Не злишься? — он белозубо улыбается над стаканом. — Неужели я наконец был достаточно покорным?

А хотя, думает Илья… Иногда все-таки хочется придушить.

Он коротким жестом вливает в себя виски и отставляет опустевший стакан.


End file.
